Il était une fois à Ishbal
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Elizabeth fuit un mariage arrangé pour elle et s'engage dans l'armée. ROYAI bien sûr ! Chapitre 23, Enfin !
1. Un mariage arrangé

**Discalimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas, et cela vaudra pour tous les autres chapitres.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 – Un mariage arrangé**

Dans la famille Hatfield, il était de coutume d'arranger les mariages dès la naissance des enfants.

Elizabeth Hatfield ne l'apprit qu'à l'âge de 16 ans et demi. On l'a destinait à un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et que bien sûr elle n'aimait pas.

La première réaction d'Elizabeth fut la totale incompréhension, comment ses parents qui étaient si aimants pouvaient-ils lui faire une chose pareille ?

Sa mère vint le soir même la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Elizabeth était effondrée sur son lit. Sa mère s'approcha et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Ma chérie, je sais que ce que tu viens d'apprendre te rend triste et que tu ne le comprends pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Le mariage entre ton père et moi a été arrangé aussi et regarde, jamais je n'ai aimé un autre homme que lui. Nous sommes parfaitement heureux ensemble et nous avons eu le bonheur d'avoir une fille belle, gentille et courageuse que nous aimons de toutes nos forces.

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi voulez-vous me forcer à épouser un homme que je n'ai pas choisi moi-même ? Et puis, je suis trop jeune pour me marier.

« Il n'est pas question pour toi de te marier maintenant, ce n'est qu'un projet, le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant ta majorité, mais nous nous devions de te le dire.

« Mais je ne veux pas de ce mariage arrangé.

« Voyons, calme toi Elizabeth. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de suivre la tradition qui règne dans notre famille depuis si longtemps. Et puis tu n'as pas encore rencontré ton futur mari. Nous ne pouvions éviter un mariage arrangé mais au moins nous avons promis ta main à un homme de ton âge.

« C'est sensé me consoler ?

« Tu aurais très bien pu être promise à un homme beaucoup plus vieux comme c'est arrivé à ton arrière grand-mère !

« Maman, je ne veux pas me marier.

« Sèches tes larmes ma fille, le mariage n'est pas encore pour le moment, tu as encore un peu de temps pour te faire à l'idée et profiter de ta liberté.

« Liberté, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ! Car dès que je serai mariée à un homme que je ne connais même pas, je serai à lui. Vous m'avez donnée comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Et qu'avez-vous gagné en échange ?

« Ne dis pas ça Elizabeth, tu me fais de la peine. Jamais nous ne t'avons considérée comme un objet. Tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons sincèrement. Oublies-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai portée et donné la vie ? Rien au monde ne peut retirer cela Elizabeth !

« Je sais maman, je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Je sais bien que papa et vous m'aimez. Mais c'est tellement injuste.

« Tu es en colère, c'est normal, ça te passera. Et je sais que tu sauras surmonter cette épreuve. Et comme je te le disais, peut-être finalement seras tu heureuse avec l'homme que nous t'avons choisi. Je suis bien heureuse avec ton père. Allez maintenant sèches tes larmes et dors. Demain est un autre jour.

« Bonne nuit maman. »

Sa mère sortit et rejoignit le père d'Elizabeth.

« Oh chéri, je me demande si nous avons bien fait. Cela me brise le cœur de la voir si triste.

« Je sais, moi aussi, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Et puis, au moins sera-t-il du même âge qu'elle.

« Ca n'en fait pas pour autant un homme bien. Nous ne savons rien de lui encore.

« Une rencontre est prévue pour bientôt. Nous verrons bien.

« Et si on découvre qu'il n'est pas respectable, que pourrons-nous faire ? Est-il possible de revenir sur notre parole ?

« J'imagine que s'il est vraiment mauvais, ce doit être une condition pour retirer notre engagement, mais je ne sais pas. Allons, rien ne sert de se faire du mauvais sang tant que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Alors calme toi et allons nous coucher. Veux-tu ?

« Oui. Tu as sans doute raison. Et puis après tout, c'était pareil pour nous et regarde, nous nous aimons d'un véritable amour.

« Ce sera sûrement la même chose pour Elizabeth, il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Aller, au lit maintenant. »

Les jours et les mois passèrent, rapprochant inexorablement la date du mariage. Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas rencontré son futur époux et elle n'entendait pas non plus le faire.

Depuis le premier jour où elle avait appris la terrible vérité, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne se marierait pas, c'était hors de question. Quitte même à rendre ses parents malheureux. Mais il s'agissait de sa vie et elle n'entendait pas la passer prisonnière d'un mariage sans amour. Le jour où elle se marierait, ce serait avec l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi.

Ses parents avaient rencontré l'autre famille et en étaient revenus ravis. Ses chances de voir ce mariage non désiré diminuaient considérablement. Elle avait eu l'espoir que ses parents changeraient d'avis et trouveraient une solution pour annuler ce mariage. Mais ils étaient complètement emballés par le jeune homme.

Elle n'avait plus d'autre solution que de s'enfuir. Sa décision prise, elle prépara en cachette quelques affaires et vivres et la nuit venue, elle se faufila en-dehors de la maison ensommeillée.

Avant de partir, elle avait laissé une lettre à ses parents dans laquelle elle expliquait les raisons de son départ et s'excusait pour la peine que cela ne manquerait pas de leur causer.

Maintenant elle marchait sans but réel et sans destination. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle avait peu d'argent sur elle, il lui faudrait trouver un travail et un toit.

Mais elle ne voulait pas penser aux difficultés de peur de faiblir et de faire demi-tour. Il fallait aller de l'avant.

Elle passa la première nuit sous un pont. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas et la température était douce.

C'est le matin alors qu'elle prenait un café dans un bar qu'elle surprit la conversation de plusieurs garçons qui ne devaient pas être plus âgés qu'elle.

« Il parait qu'ils recrutent dans l'armée. La solde n'est pas terrible mais au moins tu as le couvert et le coucher. Mon frère s'est déjà inscrit et il est content. Il ne manque de rien et en plus il voit du pays. Actuellement il est stationné au QG de la frontière sud.

« Nous devrions tenter notre chance et aller nous inscrire aussi.

« Allons y maintenant, le bureau de recrutement doit déjà être ouvert. »

Elizabeth se dit qu'elle tenait là l'occasion inespérée non seulement de ne pas mourir de faim et d'avoir un toit sur la tête mais aussi d'échapper aux recherches que ne manqueraient pas de lancer ses parents et sans doute son « fiancé ».

Une fois de plus, elle prenait sa vie en main. Elle sortit du bar et se dirigea chez un coiffeur qu'elle avait repéré sur la route un peu plus avant.

« Bonjour Monsieur.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Qu'est ce que je vous fais ?

« Je veux que vous coupiez tout.

« C'est dommage, vous avez des cheveux magnifiques.

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin de les avoir courts, genre à la garçonne.

« C'est vous la cliente. Installez-vous là. Alors je coupe tout, sans remord ni regret ?

« Sans remord ni regret.

« C'est partit ».

Lorsqu'elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, Elizabeth arborait ses cheveux coupés court et si ce n'était sa poitrine et ses vêtements, on aurait pu la confondre avec un jeune adolescent.

Après avoir acheté des habits masculins, elle se rendit de nouveau dans le bar pour s'y changer dans les toilettes.

Son plus gros problème, si l'on pouvait dire, c'était sa poitrine, il ne serait pas évident de la cacher. Elle prit dans son sac une large bande de tissus qu'elle enroula fermement sur son torse de manière à écraser autant que possible ses seins. Une fois fait, elle mit la chemise et le pantalon qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Parfait. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire attention à sa voix et le tour serait joué.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de recrutement où elle reconnu les garçons qu'elle avait vu dans le bar. Elle se plaça dans la file d'attente en les évitant de peur qu'ils ne la reconnaissent mais ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à elle.

Enfin, elle se trouva face à face avec l'agent chargé du recrutement. Et elle se retrouva face à sa première difficulté :

« Ton nom ? »

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question. Comment allait-elle se faire appeler ?

« Tu es sourd mon garçon ou muet ?

« Non Monsieur …»,

Elizabeth se reprit car elle avait failli rajouter « ni sourde ni muette », elle aurait intérêt à parler le moins possible. Ce répit, lui donna le temps de trouver un nom. Elle se rappela qu'il était fréquent que dans l'armée on se fasse appeler par son nom de famille, elle devait donc trouver quelque chose qui lui soit familier. Ses proches avaient l'habitude de l'appeler Riza depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Ca pouvait passer pour un nom de famille et elle n'aurait pas de difficulté à répondre lorsqu'on l'appellerait.

« Mon nom est RIZA, Monsieur.

« Riza, tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour t'engager. Quel âge as-tu ?

« 17 ans Monsieur.

« Bon, si tu ne mens pas, tu as l'âge requis. Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre l'armée ? »

Elizabeth avait entendu les précédentes réponses, elle répondit donc la même chose :

« Pour servir la grandeur de mon pays.

« C'est bien, tu es patriote. Va donc voir le sergent là bas, il va te donner tes affaires et t'indiquer où tu devras te rendre. Si tu as de la famille, profite du reste de la journée pour leur dire au revoir car dès demain tu devras partir.

« Je n'ai pas de famille Monsieur.

« Alors, si tu veux, tu peux d'ores et déjà te rendre à la caserne.

« Bien, merci. »

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre. Je suis absolument désireuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer cette histoire ou bien la ranger dans le fond d'un tiroir ?**

**Je préviens aussi qu'elle ne sera pas comique comme mon autre fic "Kermesse" mais il devrait y avoir quelques passages humoristiques.**

**Alors R&R**


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**NdlA : Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une fic humoristique, il va y avoir quelques passages drôles (enfin c'est du moins ce que je pense) mais ce n'est pas le but du jeu ici.**

**Ensuite, je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'y connais absolument rien au monde militaire et à l'armée en général. Alors pas la peine de vous exciter si je commet des bourdes. Par contre, vos conseils sont les bienvenus si vous y connaissez quelque chose -**

**Troisièmement, cette fic s'inspire de FMA et de ses persos, je ne compte pas du tout coller à l'histoire telle qu'elle est relatée dans l'anime ou même dans le manga (que je préfère). Par exemple, il est évident que Riza ne s'est jamais travestie en homme et que son nom est bien Riza Hawkeye (ce qui n'est pas le cas ici) et je pense que les autres persos ne se sont pas non plus rencontrés comme les miens. Je ne pense pas non plus faire intervenir Ed et Al (j'ai le plus grand mal à mettre en scène ces deux persos).**

**Et pour finir, mes persos seront OOC.**

**Voilà tout est dit, sauf peut-être que je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller avec cette histoire, nous verrons bien au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai les chapitres.**

**Une dernière chose et après je me tais, merci pour vos encouragements.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 – Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Elizabeth se rendit auprès du sergent que lui avait indiqué le recruteur.

« Bonjour, on m'a envoyée à vous pour récupérer les affaires réglementaires.

« Et bien dit donc, ils les prennent de plus en plus jeune ! Quel âge tu as mon garçon ?

« 17 ans Monsieur.

« Je suis sergent. Tu dois utiliser mon grade lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, de même pour tout autre personnel militaire. Tu as compris ?

« Oui Sergent.

« Bien, quelle taille fais-tu ? »

Elizabeth connaissait sa taille mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment celles des hommes fonctionnaient.

« Heu, c'est-à-dire, je ne sais pas.

« Ben, tu n'es pas bien épais, une petite taille devrait suffire. Prends ça. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

« Le recruteur m'a dit que je pourrai incorporer dès maintenant la caserne et que vous me diriez où me rendre.

« Très bien, tu n'as qu'à aller dans les bâtiments derrière, le dernier au fond à droite est le dortoir, tu peux t'y installer. Il y en a déjà quelques autres comme toi.

« Merci Sergent. »

Elizabeth s'éloigna en portant dans ses bras son nouveau paquetage composé d'un uniforme, d'une paire de botte et divers accessoires réglementaires parmi lesquels elle avait reconnu un bombe de mousse à raser et un rasoir.

En sortant du bureau de recrutement, elle s'éloigna dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Là elle posa son sac dans lequel elle conservait les maigres affaires qu'elle avait emportées dans sa fuite. Elle sortit une robe, des chaussures, sa brosse à cheveux et elle enfourna le tout dans une benne à ordure.

Son ancienne vie prenait à l'instant fin. Elizabeth Hatfield n'existait plus. Elle sera à présent le soldat Riza. _(NdlA : à présent, j'utiliserai ce nom pour désigner Elizabeth/Riza)._

C'est d'un pas décidé et une volonté farouche de se glisser dans la peau du personnage qu'elle venait de se créer, que Riza se rendit dans les dortoirs. Elle connu son premier choc et prit conscience de la difficulté de sa tache.

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était déroulé sans problème, mais à l'entrée des dortoirs, elle réalisa que non seulement elle serait amenée à partager la vie de tous les autres soldats mais qu'elle devrait aussi dormir parmi eux.

La première sensation qui lui vint, fut l'odeur forte et musquée qui lui frappa les narines. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût qui heureusement passa inaperçu. Elle entra, les lits étaient superposés, elle se dirigea vers un lit situé en hauteur près d'une fenêtre, au moins, elle pourrait respirer un peu mieux par ici.

La deuxième déconvenue vint de ses futurs compagnons. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient en présence d'une jeune fille, aussi se comportaient-ils le plus naturellement du monde. Certains se promenaient torse nu, d'autres vêtus seulement de leur sous-vêtement, d'autres encore se curaient le nez ou les pieds. Riza put même entendre quelques rots et pets.

_« Mon Dieu, je ne pourrai jamais survivre ! Ca ne marchera jamais. »_

Alors qu'elle déposait ses affaires sur son lit, elle s'entendit interpeller.

« Et toi, le petit blondinet ! »

Riza se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, blond, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

« T'aurais pas du feu ?

« Non, désolée, je ne fume pas.

« Tu ne connais pas ta chance ! T'es nouveau ici ?

« Oui.

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé, je t'ai vu dans la queue pour t'inscrire au bureau de recrutement. »

Il lui tendit sa main :

« Je m'appelle Jean Havoc. Mais je n'aime pas mon prénom, alors je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

« Pareil pour moi. Mon nom est Riza. Content de te rencontrer.

« Tu ne profites pas de ta dernière journée pour dire au revoir à ta famille ?

« Non, je n'ai pas de famille, alors je préfère rester ici.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas de famille. La seule qu'il me reste c'est un oncle qui vit dans l'est et que je n'ai pas revu depuis plusieurs années. Par contre j'ai quelques amis qui m'ont suivi. Tu veux que je te les présente ?

« Pourquoi pas.

« Alors vient, ils sont dehors. »

Riza le suivi à l'arrière du baraquement. Ils y trouvèrent trois autres jeunes soldats.

« Hé salut les gars, je vous présente Riza. Il vient d'incorporer l'armée comme nous aujourd'hui.

Les trois autres la regardèrent.

« Lui avec ses lunettes c'est Fuery, il est capable de te réparer une radio en moins de cinq minutes. » Le dénommé Fuery agita sa main à l'attention de Riza, elle lui répondit par un sourire.

« Il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence de Breda, sous ses airs dégingandés c'est une vrai tête, et voici Falman, jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait une mémoire pareil. Il est capable de te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé à n'importe quelle date. »

Breda et Falman lui firent un petit salut militaire.

Riza se tourna vers Havoc :

« Et toi, tu as quelque chose de particulier ?

« Moi, hormis mon charme irrésistible auprès de ses dames, je suis les gros bras de l'équipe.

« Sans compter que tu es capable de fumer 3 paquets de cigarettes en une seule journée Havoc. » Lui envoya en rigolant Breda.

« Oui aussi. Et toi Riza, y'a quelque chose que tu sais faire de particulier ?

« Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je n'en sais rien.

« Vraiment ?

« Vraiment, je vous assure. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi encore un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lance l'idée d'aller faire un tour en ville.

« Hé, et si nous allions en ville histoire de faire admirer nos nouveaux uniformes.

« Bonne idée, comme ça on verra si c'est bien vrai que les filles sont attirées par les hommes en uniformes !

« On te retrouve bien là Havoc. Arrête de rêver.

« Tu viens avec nous Riza ?

« mmh, d'accord. Mais il faut que je me change.

« OK, on t'attend ici, dépêches toi. »

Riza retourna près de son lit et grimpa l'échelle qui y menait. Par chance, le dortoir était quasi désert. Elle déplia son uniforme et se glissa sous sa couverture où elle défit son pantalon pour enfiler celui de son uniforme. Elle n'avait pas pensé à acheter de sous vêtements aussi portait-elle toujours les siens en dentelle. Il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela rapidement, de même qu'il lui faudrait trouver une solution pour se changer sans éveiller la curiosité des autres.

Une fois le pantalon enfilé, elle mit sa veste par-dessus sa chemise, ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Rapidement elle laça ses chaussures et enfin prête sortit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons.

Ils se rendirent tous les cinq dans le centre ville. Au grand bonheur de Havoc, les jeunes filles se retournaient sur leur passage.

« Je savais que je faisais bien de m'engager dans l'armée. Elles vont toutes me tomber dans les bras !

« Calme ta joie Havoc et économise tes forces, tu vas en avoir besoin pour les jours à venir.

« Comment ça ?

« J'ai discuté un peu avec un sergent. Il m'a dit que dès demain, après notre transfert dans une nouvelle caserne, nous allions commencer l'entraînement et que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

« Il t'a dit en quoi ça allait consister ?

« Non, mais à son air, j'ai l'impression qu'on va en baver.

« Et bien raison de plus pour profiter de notre dernière journée alors. »

Ils passaient devant quelques boutiques.

« Hé, je crois que je vais vous laisser là, j'ai quelques trucs à acheter. Je vous retrouve ce soir au dortoir.

« Ok, à plus. »

Riza les regarda s'éloigner et entra dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon sous-vêtements.

_« Oh, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je prenne. Slips ou caleçon ? Lequel est le mieux à porter ? Bon le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer les deux. »_

Riza se saisit des deux types de dessous et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. _Ce sera slip. Mais sans la poche kangourou !_ Porter des caleçons sous un pantalon n'était pas à proprement parler ce qui convenait de mieux à la physionomie d'une femme.

Après avoir terminé ses achats, elle retourna au dortoir. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença la lecture d'un roman qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

Havoc et sa bande rentrèrent juste à temps pour le service du soir. Havoc arborait la marque rouge d'une gifle sur sa joue.

« Pas de commentaire merci, j'ai eu ma dose avec les trois autres. » Lui dit-il en posant son plateau à côté du sien.

Le soir, Riza repensa à la première journée de sa nouvelle vie. Finalement tout s'était bien passé. Elle ferma ses yeux et se retourna face au mur. Elle s'endormit en pensant à ses parents qu'elle savait ne plus revoir avant longtemps.

* * *

Ndla : Voilà, maintenant j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si je dois encore poster ou pas...


	3. Découverte d'un talent

**NdlA : bon voilà les chapitres 3 et 4 de cette histoire, ils ont été écrits il y a longtemps et je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaites. Cependant, on me demande ce qu'il en est de cette fic. Alors voilà 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 – Découverte d'un talent.**

Ils furent réveillés au son du clairon dès le lever du soleil. Riza se réveilla d'un bond, le cœur battant. Un instant elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut une minute pour reprendre ses esprits.

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS. Bande de flémards, vous avez cinq minutes pour vous présenter dehors en uniforme. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Riza était dehors en train de se battre avec les attaches de sa veste. Havoc avait déjà son éternelle cigarette aux lèvres, Breda portait sa veste ouverte et ne semblait pas vouloir la fermer. Falman n'était pas encore en vue. Seul Fuery était impeccable et au garde à vous.

« Et bien ça promet. Le premier jour et vous êtes déjà en retard ou mal fagoté. Toi là bas, ferme cette veste » Hurla le sergent instructeur à Breda.

Il continua son inspection, devant Havoc il lui arracha sa cigarette et l'écrasa par terre. Havoc eut un regard désespéré sur sa cigarette en miettes.

« Tu te crois dans une cour de récré ? Il est interdit de fumer lorsque vous vous présentez au rapport. »

Arrivé devant Riza il la regarda se battre avec les attaches de sa veste.

« Même pas foutu d'attacher correctement une veste. »

Il prit les pans de la veste de Riza et les lui attacha. Celle-ci piqua un far terrible, sans compter la peur que le sergent découvre, en y passant ses mains, sa poitrine bandée.

Heureusement, il ne sembla pas la remarquer trop occupé qu'il était à se moquer de la teinte qu'avait prise le visage de Riza.

« Ne rougit pas comme une gonzesse. Tu es un soldat et un soldat se conduit comme un homme, un vrai, il n'y a pas de place dans l'armée pour les femmelettes. »

Enfin, il s'éloigna d'elle, et Riza put respirer de nouveau.

« Bon, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain dès maintenant, vous allez me faire une série de 20 pompes et ensuite vous irez prendre le petit déjeuner. Le départ pour votre futur cantonnement a lieu dans une demie heure, alors magnez vous le train. »

Ils s'allongèrent tous en position et commencèrent leur série de pompes. Heureusement pour elle, Riza était plutôt sportive, mais arrivée à la 10e, elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Faire des pompes oui, mais au lever du matin, le ventre vide et avec un uniforme, c'était loin d'être aussi évident.

Rouge de sueur, elle parvint cependant à bout de l'exercice et put aller prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le départ. Elle avala rapidement un café accompagné d'un morceau de pain qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de beurrer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient parqués dans des camions bâchés à destination de leur nouvelle caserne. Le seul point positif de cette galère était qu'elle se retrouvait avec Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery.

On ne leur laissa que quinze minutes pour s'installer dans leur nouveau dortoir avant de partir pour une course de dix kilomètres.

Le soir venu, Riza ne pensait qu'à prendre une douche et se coucher. Même son dîner ne lui disait rien et pourtant, elle était morte de faim.

Les douches étaient communes malheureusement pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle se laver sans montrer qu'elle était une femme ? Et par-dessus tout elle n'avait aucune envie de voir tous ces hommes se promener nus devant elle. A 17 ans passés, sans être timorée, elle n'avait aucune expérience des hommes et de leur intimité et elle n'était vraiment pas pressée de mettre fin à cet état de fait.

Elle traîna donc au maximum dans le dortoir, attendant que tous les autres soient revenus pour enfin se diriger à son tour vers les douches. Comme espéré, celles-ci étaient à présent vides.

Rapidement elle se déshabilla et se glissa avec bonheur sous l'eau chaude, elle n'avait pas pu se laver depuis sa fugue. Elle put enfin respirer librement sans avoir la poitrine comprimée dans un bandage. Mais par prudence, elle ne resta pas trop longtemps, juste assez pour que l'eau ruisselante lui détende les muscles et apaise ses douleurs.

Fourbue mais ravie, elle alla se coucher et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, elle connu le même réveil que la veille, mais cette fois, elle arriva à fixer sa veste et se présenta à temps à l'appel du sergent. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours des retardataires et ils furent donc tous contraints d'exécuter une nouvelle série de pompes.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils furent de nouveau réunis sur la place.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir votre première séance de tir. Nous allons voir ce que vous valez avec une arme à feu. Vous allez vous rendre à l'armurerie et prendre un fusil et une boîte de cartouches. Je vous retrouve au stand de tir dans 10 minutes. Pas une minutes de plus. »

Ils se rendirent tous au pas de course à l'armurerie et gagnèrent ensuite le stand de tir.

Riza n'avait jamais tenu de fusil entre ses mains. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, la froideur du métal ne l'avait pas effrayée, et au lieu du sentiment de répulsion qu'elle pensait ressentir, elle se sentait rassurée par l'arme, c'était une sensation plaisante.

Le sergent instructeur leur fit une démonstration, puis chacun se plaça dans un box face à une cible.

Comme leur avait montré le sergent, ils placèrent avec plus ou moins de bonheur la crosse de l'arme contre leur épaule et visèrent leur cible. A l'ordre du sergent, ils firent feu. Le résultat ne fut pas des plus époustouflants. Seul Havoc avait réussi à toucher sa cible presque en son milieu. La plupart d'eux n'avaient même pas réussi à frôler le carton. Riza avait réussi à ficher sa balle dans le coin de son carton ce qui la rendit très fière. Elle se laissa aller à sourire.

« Soldat Riza, vous êtes content de votre résultat ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi se pavaner. Vous n'aurez le droit d'être satisfait que lorsque chacune de vos balles atteindra le cœur de la cible.

« Bien chef.

« Allez, remettez vous en position. »

L'entraînement se poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de munition. Les oreilles de Riza bourdonnaient furieusement et son épaule était douloureuse. Sans être lamentable son score n'était pas non plus des plus brillant. Seul Havoc avait réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu en touchant par trois fois le centre de sa cible.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, alternant exercices physiques, pompes, courses à pieds, combat à mains nues et exercices de tirs aux fusil et pistolet.

Riza faisait de son mieux pour se tenir à niveau et ne pas se trahir. Cependant elle restait d'un niveau plus faible que ses compagnons. Le seul exercice auquel elle arrivait un tant soit peu à surpasser les autres était le tir. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, le sergent instructeur l'avait prise en grippe et ne manquait jamais l'occasion de la rabaisser.

Riza serrait les dents et subissait les critiques sans broncher. Mais en son for intérieur, elle se promit de se surpasser et de montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouvait devant une cible fusil à l'épaule. Elle fit le vide en elle, se concentrant uniquement sur sa cible et ne faisant plus qu'un avec le canon de son arme. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle regarda dans son viseur.

_Ne faire qu'un avec son fusil, concentrer son esprit sur sa cible, ne pas crisper ses doigts. Faire feu._

Riza pressa la détente. La balle atteignit le plein centre de la cible. Elle releva son arme.

L'instructeur s'approcha d'elle.

« Soldat Riza, êtes-vous content de votre tir ?

« Non Sergent, je ne le serai que lorsque chacune de mes balles atteindra le cœur de cette cible.

« Bonne réponse Soldat. Continuez comme ça. »

Pour la première fois, il lui adressa un sourire. Riza comprit que s'il l'avait critiquée depuis le début, ce n'était pas pour la rabaisser mais pour la forcer à faire toujours mieux et à se surpasser. Peut-être avait-il reconnu le potentiel qu'elle renfermait ?

A cet instant, elle se promit de devenir le meilleur tireur d'élite que l'armée connaîtrait.


	4. Première affectation

**Chapitre 4 – première affectation**

Les mois passèrent. Ils auraient bientôt fini leurs classes. Riza était devenue comme elle se l'était promis un tireur d'élite hors pair. Elle était capable d'atteindre une cible à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle se rendait au stand de tir pour s'exercer.

Riza n'en revenait toujours pas de réussir à duper tout le monde sur sa vraie nature. Chaque soir elle devait se débrouiller pour prendre sa douche sans être vue, de même tous les matins pour s'habiller. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne s'était toujours pas fait prendre.

Les entraînements lui laissaient peu de temps pour penser à ses parents même s'ils lui manquaient toujours autant. Elle avait eu envie de leur écrire mais elle craignait qu'ils ne découvrent où elle se cachait et qu'ils la forcent à rentrer et à se marier.

Elle décida qu'elle leur écrirait mais seulement lorsqu'elle aurait quitté la ville, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, leur formation arrivait à son terme.

Enfin, une après midi on leur appris qu'ils seraient envoyés dans l'est. Le conflit avec le peuple ishbal durait depuis longtemps et le Führer avait décidé d'envoyer des renforts supplémentaires.

Le soir, Riza réfléchissait allongée sur son lit. En joignant l'armée, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait être envoyée sur le front. Tous ces mois passés dans cette caserne lui apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau. On ne lui avait pas seulement appris à se battre et à se défendre mais aussi et surtout à tuer. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à tout cela.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Havoc s'approcher. Lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule pour signaler sa présence, elle sursauta.

« Hé Riza, calme toi, ce n'est que moi.

« Havoc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Avec les potes, on va faire un tour en ville avant de prendre la route demain. Tu viens avec nous ?

« Je ne sais pas. C'est une grande journée qui nous attend demain.

« Justement, on nous envoie à Ishbal, on ne sait pas quand on aura une nouvelle occasion de faire la fête. Allez viens.

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Ils partirent donc en ville avec Breda, Falman et Fuery. La bande d'inséparables. Ils se rendirent dans une taverne.

Depuis son entrée dans l'armée, Riza n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une taverne, préférant rester le soir au dortoir pour récupérer de sa journée et éventuellement lire quelques pages de son roman.

Ce soir était donc une grande première. Elle prit place à une table et rapidement des serveuses s'approchèrent pour prendre leur commande.

Ils levèrent leur verre et portèrent un toast. « A nous »

« Je suis bien content que les classes soient terminées. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer. » Dit Breda.

« Ne soit pas si pressé de te retrouver devant un ennemi » Lui répondit Falman.

« En tout cas, tout ce que je veux, c'est tomber dans la même unité que Riza. Avec lui à côté de nous, les autres ne feront pas long feu.

« Ca c'est vrai, tu ne rates jamais ta cible. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu le sergent instructeur dire qu'il n'avait jamais connu un tireur comme toi.

« Ouaip, tu as l'œil d'un faucon.

« Tiens j'ai un nouveau surnom pour toi. L'œil du faucon. Hawkeye. Ca te va bien ! Portons un toast à Hawkeye, le meilleur tireur de tout le pays. »

Ils levèrent leur verre de nouveau et les vidèrent d'une traite.

Quelques bières plus tard, ils étaient tous très proche de l'état d'ivresse. Havoc attrapa une serveuse qui passait trop près de lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. La demoiselle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Et bien te voilà bien entreprenant toi.

« Demain nous partons pour Ishbal. Nous avons bien l'intention de nous amuser ce soir. Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec nous ? Tu n'as qu'à appeler quelques copines. On vous paye un verre.

« Pourquoi pas, il n'y a presque plus de clients à cette heure. Eh Jenny, Margaux venez un peu par ici et appelez les autres filles. »

Il y eut une envolée de jupons et bientôt, ils furent entourés des filles riantes. Riza se sentit tout d'un coup dégrisée.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

« Mais non, reste un peu encore. On commence juste à s'amuser. »

L'une des filles s'approcha est s'assit sur ses genoux. Riza ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle ne pouvait plus se lever. La fille passa un bras autour de son coup.

« Tu es mignon comme un cœur toi, quel âge as-tu ?

« Hum. 17 ans, Madame.

« Et il m'appelle Madame, en plus. Comme tu es adorable. Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Riza Madame.

« Oh arrête de m'appeler Madame. Je m'appelle Margaux. Sois gentil est sert moi un verre. »

Riza fut trop contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle servit Margaux et lui tendit son verre.

« A la tienne mon mignon. » Margaux vida son verre d'une seule traite sous les yeux ébahis de Riza. Margaux se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle n'avait toujours pas libéré les genoux de Riza.

« Tu parais si jeune, je parie que tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille. »

Riza piqua un far comme jamais auparavant. La situation lui échappait complètement. Sans compter que Havoc et les autres complètement soûls la poussait à embrasser Margaux.

« Allez Hawkeye, n'ai pas peur. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir venir, Margaux se pencha vers elle et colla sa bouche sur la sienne.

Alors sans réfléchir, Riza se releva d'un bond, faisant tomber Margaux par terre complètement sonnée, puis elle sortit en courant de la taverne. Elle se frottait furieusement la bouche.

Havoc l'avait suivi dehors. Il la rattrapa.

« Hé Riza, ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ce n'était pas méchant, juste un baiser.

« Plus jamais je ne te suivrai dans une taverne Havoc.

« Très bien, je suis désolé, mais arrête de marcher aussi vite. »

Riza ralentit ses pas. L'air frais de la nuit lui remettait les idées claires.

« Tu n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant ?

« Non.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ?

« Non. C'était…. Dégoûtant.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas vraiment voulu.

« Plus jamais je ne veux embrasser une fille.

« Comment ça ? Il le faudra bien un jour.

« Jamais.

« Tu n'aimes pas les filles ?

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Riza se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape ce coup là, sinon qu'allait croire Havoc ?

« Si j'aime les filles, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas intéressée par elles pour le moment, je suis encore jeune pour me marier et avoir une famille.

« Bien sûr, moi aussi, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser un peu tout de même.

« Ecoute, je suis crevée et j'ai bu plus que ce que je n'aurai du. Je veux juste rentrer me coucher. Retournes-y si tu veux, moi je rentre à la caserne.

« Mais non, je rentre avec toi. Viens. »

Havoc passa un bras autour des épaules de Riza.

« C'était tout de même bien marrant. Tu aurais vu ta tête lorsque cette fille t'a embrassé !

« Arrête c'est pas drôle.

« Ne fait pas la tête, Hawkeye. Nous voila arrivés, allons dormir. Demain tu auras tout oublié. »

Riza se coucha sous ses draps. _Tout oublier ? Et comment ? Mon premier baiser et c'est avec une fille ! Tu parles si je vais l'oublier…

* * *

_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ces deux chapitres ? Perso, j'ai prête à les mettre à la poubelle... Soupir.** _


	5. Arrivée à Ishbal

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivée à Ishbal**

Le lendemain, ils embarquaient à bord d'un train en direction de l'est du pays, vers les combats, la souffrance et la mort. Riza avait le ventre serré. La veille, elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents.

_Chers papa et maman,_

_Vous me manquez horriblement mais il est impossible pour moi de revenir vers vous pour le moment._

_Sachez que tout va bien pour moi, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Je suis heureuse autant que je puisse l'être sachant que je suis loin des personnes qui me sont le plus chers._

_Vous ne quittez jamais mon esprit,_

_Je vous aime tendrement,_

_Votre fille,_

_Elizabeth._

Elle voulait à tout prix les rassurer sur son sort et essayer de calmer leur angoisse. Elle s'était promise de poster cette lettre lors de l'une de leur étape.

Pour le moment, elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, assise parmi tous ces hommes qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à imiter sans pour autant vouloir totalement oublier sa féminité.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils voyageaient maintenant sur ces banquettes au confort spartiate et son dos commençait à la faire souffrir. Ils accueillirent tous avec soulagement leur premier arrêt.

Riza sortit comme les autres non seulement pour prendre l'air et détendre ses muscles ankylosés mais aussi pour trouver une poste où déposer sa lettre. Une fois fait, elle profita de passer devant un primeur pour acheter quelques fruits frais qu'elle proposa de partager avec ses amis à son retour au train.

Le soleil tapait fort, ils étaient tous en sueur.

Breda dégoulinait littéralement et n'arrêtait pas de souffler.

« J'en peux plus de cette chaleur, je rêve de me plonger dans de l'eau bien fraîche.

« Va pourtant bien falloir t'y faire parce que là où va, il n'y a que le désert et donc pas d'eau hormis quelques puits et le soleil sera encore plus brûlant. » lui répondit Falman.

Le moral de Riza descendit encore quelques degrés, une chaleur pas possible, pas d'eau donc pas de douche. Bonjour l'hygiène. Soudain, elle eut un éclair de conscience : _Comment diable allait-elle faire lorsqu'elle serait indisposée ?_ Déjà à la caserne, ça n'avait pas été évident à cacher, mais comment faire en plein désert ?

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle touchait le fond. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de tout laisser tomber et de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver le confort des bras de sa mère. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains et poussa un râle qui attira l'attention de ses compagnons.

« Ca va pas Riza ? Tu es tout pâle !

Riza se recomposa une expression rassurante.

« Non, non ça va. C'est juste de penser à cette chaleur et à toute cette route qu'il nous reste encore à parcourir. Je voudrai déjà être arrivée.

« Tu l'as dit, vivement qu'on arrive. J'en peux plus non plus de ce train. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent le bruit d'un sifflet annonçant le départ du train.

Avec un soupir, ils reprirent tous place sur les banquettes en bois.

Ils atteignirent leur destination en fin de soirée, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils furent rapidement envoyés dans leurs tentes et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils découvrirent le camp dans lequel ils seraient amenés à passer les semaines ou les mois à venir selon que le conflit se réglerait rapidement ou non.

Le camp avait été dressé près des ruines d'un village ishbal et consistait en quelques tentes disposées en cercle, celle des officiers supérieurs étant au centre. L'une d'elles servait de cantine et de lieu de repos. Au grand soulagement de Riza, un puit permettait un approvisionnement en eau et la proximité du village, même en ruine, lui assurait de pouvoir s'isoler de temps en temps. Finalement c'était moins terrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Il était encore tôt et déjà, le soleil leur cuisait la peau et brûlait les yeux. Riza retrouva Havoc et ensemble ils se rendirent à la tente réservée aux repas pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Breda était déjà attablé devant un café et des tartines de pain, pas question pour lui de se laisser mourir de faim. Ils furent rejoins rapidement par Fuery et Falman.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés avec tous leurs autres compagnons devant un général.

« Bonjour soldats. »

Ils répondirent tous d'une seule voix :

« Bonjour mon Général »

« Bien, vous avez terminé vos classes il y a peu de temps et vous voila maintenant au milieu d'un conflit contre le peuple ishbal. Autant dire que la rigolade est finie. Vos cibles qui hier étaient en carton seront aujourd'hui faites de chair et de sang. Et croyez moi, il ne sera pas question d'avoir pitié de vos ennemis. Et retenez bien ce terme : ENNEMIS, parce que lui n'hésitera pas un instant à vous ficher une balle s'il peut le faire. Nous avons déjà subit de lourdes pertes humaines, alors si vous souhaitez rentrer un jour chez vous, rappelez vous ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Tout le monde se taisait, écoutant les paroles du Général, s'en imprégnant. Ce qui hier n'était que imagination devenait réel, il était question de tuer et cette idée faisait son chemin dans leurs cerveaux.

« Bon, vous allez être rapidement mis dans le bain de toute façon. Le major va vous indiquer vos unités dans lesquelles vous serez répartis. Certains d'entre vous ont émis des souhaits quant à leur affectation, ceux-ci viendront avec moi. »

Le Général appela quelques noms dont ceux de Fuery qui avait demandé à être affecté aux communications et Falman aux renseignements.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Riza resta donc avec Havoc et Breda. Puis ils furent à leur tour appelés et répartis dans leurs unités respectives. Havoc eu un petit signe à l'attention de Riza, elle lui répondit de même, ils étaient pour la première fois séparés depuis leur rencontre à la caserne.

Dès l'après midi ils connurent leur premier baptême du feu. Un nouveau soulèvement des populations avait lieu et ils furent envoyés pour réprimer les foules.

Riza faisait partie de l'infanterie. Cette nuit là, elle ne put fermer les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle doutait de la raison humaine.


	6. Roy Mustang

NdlA : bon, je sais ce n'est pas la suite que vous attendiez tous... Vous voulez Week-end, mais bon, c'est celle là que je reprends aujourd'hui Va falloir être encore patients... et comme qui dirait "tout vient à point à qui sait attendre"

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Roy Mustang**

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tête penchée en arrière contre l'appui tête, yeux fermés mais attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour, Roy Mustang laissait vagabonder ses pensées.

Depuis son incorporation dans l'armée en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat, c'était la première fois qu'on l'envoyait au feu.

Il avait déjà réalisé quelques missions sans réelle importance, mais là, les choses prenaient une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Il s'était engagé la tête plein de beaux idéaux : aider son prochain, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, participer à la grandeur de son pays… Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il se trouverait transformé en arme humaine de destruction massive.

A presque 21 ans, il allait devoir verser le sang… Quel âge aurait-il lorsqu'il sortirait de tout cela, si jamais il devait en sortir ?

Roy sentit la banquette sur laquelle il était assis s'affaisser sous le poids d'un nouveau venu.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Maes, il faut vraiment que tu fasses un régime ! J'ai bien cru que la banquette allait s'écrouler sous ton poids. »

Le jeune homme à côté de lui ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa remarque. Cheveux hirsutes, des lunettes, une bonne humeur contagieuse faisait de Maes Hugues le meilleur des compagnons et le meilleur ami qu'avait jamais eu Roy.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Lorsque j'ai dit à Grace, ma fiancée, tu te rappelles ?

« Oui Maes, je connais parfaitement Grace. » Roy soupira.

« Ah ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Lorsqu'elle a appris qu'on m'envoyait à Ishbal – la pauvre, elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps… - bref, elle a tenu à me faire manger tout un tas de petits plats et de tourtes aux pommes ! Elle avait tellement peur qu'on ne nous nourrisse pas là bas. »

« Elle a bien fait. Tu ne risques pas de manger aussi bien avant longtemps.

« Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que ce conflit va durer encore longtemps comme ça ?

« Il y a des chances. Il dure déjà depuis plus de sept ans.

« Mais, n'est-ce pas pour cela qu'on vous envoie vous les alchimistes ? Pour mettre fin à cette guerre absurde ?

« Si, comme tu dis. Pour mettre un point final. As-tu seulement une idée de ce que cela veut dire ? »

Maes se rembrunit. Décidément Roy n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

« Oui, je le sais parfaitement.

« Et cela ne te dérange pas ?

« Si, mais nous avons un boulot à accomplir. Nous devons nous y tenir et tout ira bien. Tu verras. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis sûr que nous serons de retour chez nous.

« Je souhaite que tu ais raison Maes.

« Ohhhhh j'ai trop hâte de revoir Grace. On s'est promis de s'écrire tous les jours. Elle me manque déjà !

« Tu l'as quittée seulement hier Maes ! Ca ne fait que 24 heures !

« Ignoble individu ! Si tu étais amoureux, tu saurais ce que c'est qu'être séparé de l'être aimé !!! Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de cette fille dont tu m'as parlée ?

« Il n'en est rien du tout. Ca ne s'est pas fait et c'est tant mieux !

« Ben tu vois, tu serais peut-être plus joyeux si tu avais quelqu'un qui t'attendait chez toi !

« Non Maes, je serais angoissé qu'elle se lasse d'attendre et qu'elle cherche le réconfort dans les bras d'un autre ! Une aussi jolie fille comme elle, ce n'est pas les prétendants qui doivent manquer … »

Un ange passa…. Avant que les paroles de Roy fassent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Maes :

« Hééééééééééé, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu crois que Grace est capable de me tromper pendant que je serai au front ?

« Mais non Maes, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis sûr que Grace t'aime sincèrement et ne te fera jamais ça !

« Tu mens, tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux pas me le dire pour ne pas me blesser ! »

Maes venait d'éclater en sanglots bruyants dans le wagon attirant les regards curieux de leurs compagnons de voyage.

« Maes calme toi. Grace ne ferait jamais ça. Elle t'aime et elle t'attendra des années s'il le faut pour que tu reviennes… Ta Grace s'est une Pénélope !

« Une quoi ? Maintenant tu l'insultes ! Je ne te laisserais jamais insulter la femme que j'aime, cette perle, mon petit ange en sucre, ma caille d'amour… »

« Je parle de Pénélope, la femme d'Ulysse… Tu sais cette histoire de tapisserie… ben Grace elle ne fait pas de tapisserie, elle fait des tourtes aux pommes. C'est pareil. »

« C'est vrai. Elles sont vachement bonnes ses tourtes. Les meilleures au monde. »

Maes se lança dans un exposé détaillé sur les tourtes de Grace et toute la panoplie de qualités de la jeune fille… au grand dam de Roy qui avait déjà subi maintes fois tout se débordement de guimauve…

Heureusement pour lui, l'arrivée du train à destination mit fin à cette logorrhée.

Le temps de rassembler leur paquetage et de descendre du wagon, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nulle part, dans le désert.

« Je savais qu'Ishbal était un territoire désolé, mais pas à ce point là.

« Ouaip, il n'y a pas âme qui vive par ici. Où sont les régiments déjà sur place ?

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'on va venir nous chercher pour nous conduire au camp. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils aperçurent un nuage de poussière s'élever à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, des camions bâchés faisaient leur apparition.

Roy les regarda s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Un convoi de dix camions comprenant, à ce qui lui semblait, chacun un conducteur, un soldat sur le siège passager et deux autres à l'arrière armés jusqu'aux dents.

Des soldats en moto les escortaient.

Un lourd dispositif avait été mis en place pour conduire les précieux alchimistes sains et saufs jusqu'au campement.

Roy remarqua que certains d'entre eux, emmitouflés dans leur tenue de camouflage couleur sable, capuche relevée, se tenaient à l'écart et ne cessaient d'observer les alentours.

_Des tireurs d'élite._

Roy en dénombra cinq.

Il avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour ces hommes qu'on disait taciturnes et secrets, capables de réaliser des tirs de précision allant parfois jusqu'à plus de 1500 mètres, ils se voyaient confier des missions top secrètes telles que des assassinats.

Si les alchimistes étaient des armes humaines de destruction, les tireurs d'élite représentaient de parfaites armes psychologiques par leurs tirs ciblés visant les militaires comme les civils en dehors des opérations de combat.

Un sniper bien placé et bien utilisé pouvait faire régner la peur sur toute une ville et saper le moral de ses adversaires.

Tiré de ses réflexions par Maes, Roy prit place à l'arrière d'un camion. Trois autres alchimistes avaient pris place avec lui : un grand colosse blond qu'il avait déjà remarqué sur le quai de la gare lors de leur départ, le Major Armstrong qui s'entretenait actuellement avec Maes. A côté de lui se tenait un petit homme rondouillard qui arborait une grosse moustache. Roy passa rapidement sur ce personnage incongru pour examiner le dernier alchimiste : Kimbley, l'alchimiste écarlate. Il y avait un « je ne sais quoi » dans cet homme qui dérangeait Roy… le sourire narquois ou le regard perçant… quoi qu'il en soit Roy savait déjà que moins il aurait affaire à cet homme mieux il se porterait.

Kimbley sentant sûrement qu'il était l'objet de l'attention particulière de Roy se tourna pour lui faire face et planter son regard de serpent dans le sien.

Roy le soutint un long moment jusqu'à ce que Kimbley détourne le sien en ricanant.

Enfin, Roy se concentra sur le tireur qui se tenait dans le coin de la bâche au bord du camion. Il n'avait toujours pas pu voir son visage, caché qu'il était par sa capuche. Il pouvait juste deviner une petite taille et une silhouette plutôt mince. Un mouvement sur le fusil dégagea un bout de manche et Roy aperçu une main fine que le tireur s'empressa de cacher de nouveau.

_On dirait un fantôme._

Le soldat qui les escortait lui parla à voix basse. Le tireur lui répondit par un simple geste. Si réponse à voix haute il y avait eu, Roy n'en avait rien perçu. Mais le soldat parut soulagé.

Il se tourna vers Roy qui le regardait toujours.

« Tout va bien, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Roy lui fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier de ce renseignement et se recala sur sa banquette en bois qui lui martyrisait le dos et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à faire face à Kimbley.

Un coup donné dans sa botte lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« On arrive beau gosse. »

Kimbley se tenait au-dessus de lui un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

« La fête ne va plus tarder à commencer. »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le camion s'arrêtait et Kimbley bondit sur le sable sans attendre.

Roy le vit s'étirer bruyamment et demander à haute et intelligible voix :

« Alors, il est où le comité d'accueil ? »

Maes posa une main sur son épaule.

« Viens, ne fait pas attention à lui, c'est un barge. »

Roy acquiesça. Il regarda autour de lui, le tireur d'élite, sa mission terminée, avait déjà disparu.

Un général quatre étoiles s'approchait d'eux.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Bienvenue à Ishbal… »

Roy ne fit qu'à peine attention à la suite du discours du général.

Ca y était. Ils y étaient. Le petit théâtre des horreurs allait ouvrir bientôt ses portes.


	7. Première rencontre Havoc

**Chapitre 7 – Première rencontre… Havoc**

Deux semaines déjà qu'il était là… Deux TRES longues semaines… de tranchées, de guérilla urbaine, de tuerie.

Roy pouvait comprendre, ou feindre de comprendre, que des hommes ou des femmes puissent être ses ennemis… mais les enfants ?

Comment pouvait-on les considérer comme des rebelles ?

Il avait réussi jusque là à éviter de se trouver en position de faire face à des familles sans défense, mais jusqu'à quand le pourrait-il encore ?

Tous les soirs au rapport il pouvait voir Kimbley qui se vantait de ses exploits. Il n'y avait pas d'alchimiste plus fier que lui et qui semblait autant dans son élément que Zolf J. Kimbley.

C'en était écoeurant.

Heureusement, Roy avait Maes pour le soutenir et lui redonner le sourire lorsque tout lui semblait sans espoir.

D'ailleurs cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il l'attendait au mess. Que faisait-il encore ?

La bière, qui lui avait été servie tiède lorsqu'il l'avait commandée pour attendre, était à présent chaude.

Roy en but une nouvelle gorgée qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

« Voyons Roy, ne fait pas cette tête là ! Tu vas vexer notre jolie barmaid ! »

Roy jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le soldat qui tenait le bar du mess. Pour une jolie barmaid, il avait plutôt pas mal de poils aux jambes et au menton ! Et l'œil noir qu'il lançait pour le moment à Maes ne lui donnait pas un air des plus avenants.

« En matière de vexation, je pense que tu me surpasses sur ce coup là, Maes. Et si tu ne tiens pas à boire de la pisse chaude, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis.

« Nan, pas d'inquiétude. C'est moi qui le ravitaille en cigarettes, il a donc tout intérêt à être sympa avec moi.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu concernant ton trafic et toi tu vas me payer mes prochaines bières pour la semaine.

« Dans le genre super pote, tu te places là toi.

« Ouais. »

Maes se tourna pour adresser un geste à un soldat qui passait un peu plus loin.

« Hé, Havoc vient par là, que je te présente mon camarade ici présent. »

Un soldat blond, clope au bec s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant.

« Salut Maes, comment va ?

« La grande forme. Tiens, je te présente le Major Roy Mustang. »

Le nouveau venu salua Roy d'un doigt au front :

« Major. »

Puis il avisa les gants ciglés de salamandres qui dépassaient des poches de son uniforme.

« Vous êtes alchimiste ? »

Maes répondit pour Roy :

« Un peu mon neveu. C'est l'alchimiste de flamme. »

L'information alluma une étincelle dans l'œil bleu du blond.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous faites du bon boulot à ce qu'il parait. »

Roy acquiesça.

« A ce qu'il parait. »

Maes tapa dans le dos de son nouvel ami.

« Allez, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, buvons entre amis. »

Ils prirent leurs consommations et s'installèrent autour d'une table à la propreté douteuse mais dont aucun n'aurait pensé à se plaindre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous au front, ce genre de détails leur passait bien au-dessus de leur tête. Si on était capable de supporter de ne pas se laver pendant plusieurs jours, on pouvait survivre à une table mal entretenue.

« Vous bossez dans quelle section Havoc ?

« Moi je ne suis qu'un homme de terrain. Juste suffisamment doué pour avoir survécu depuis plus de six mois à cette guerre. Ma seule ambition pour le moment c'est d'en sortir vivant rapidement et si possible en un seul morceau. »

Maes leva son verre et porta un toast.

« A ces paroles pleines de sagesse ! Que Dieu t'entende.

« Laisse Dieu où il est Maes. Je préfère compter sur mes compagnons pour me sortir de cette merde. »

Maes reposa son verre sur le comptoir.

« Tiens en parlant de compagnons, ils sont où les autres ?

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder. »

Havoc regarda autour de lui.

« Quand on parle du loup, voila Breda et Falman. Toujours ensemble ces deux là. »

Havoc salua les deux arrivants.

« Hé salut les gars. Vous prenez un verre avec nous ? »

Breda et Falman prirent place avec eux, Maes les accueillit avec force salamalecs et Havoc se chargea des présentations.

Roy se tourna vers Maes :

« A peine là depuis deux semaines et tu connais déjà tout le monde ici.

« Que veux-tu c'est le métier qui veut ça ! Je te rappelle que je bosse aux renseignements. Et je suis un gars sociable moi, pas comme toi.

« Tu irais un peu plus souvent sur le front, ta bonne humeur en prendrait sûrement un coup.

« Justement, je préfère garder ma bonne humeur et vous laisser le bonheur d'aller casser de l'ishbal à tour de bras. »

Breda lui tapa dans le dos ce qui le fit recracher sa gorgée :

« T'as bien raison Maes. Au moins tu arrives toujours à nous remonter le moral. D'ailleurs, en parlant de remontant, elle arrive quand la cargaison de tu sais quoi ? »

Maes fit les gros yeux à Breda :

« Chuuuuuut. Tu ne veux pas le crier sur la place publique non plus ?

« C'est pas grave Maes, je ne dirais rien pour ça non plus, t'auras qu'à me payer mes bières pour un mois complet. » Lui dit Roy en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai encore soif moi… Chef, vous nous servez une autre tournée, c'est pour mon ami Maes ! » Cria Mustang à l'attention du serveur.

Maes se tapa le front de sa main.

« Merde Roy. Tu veux ma ruine. T'es vraiment pas un pote.

« Nan, si j'étais pas un pote, je te demanderais de me refiler une partie du butin que ton trafic te rapporte et éventuellement une bouteille ou deux de ce fameux 'tu sais quoi'. »

Un éclat de rire les emporta tous, jusqu'à ce que Falman demande :

« Quelqu'un a vu Hawkeye aujourd'hui ? »

Les rires de Havoc et Breda se calmèrent :

« Non. Pas vu. Y'a un problème ?

« Ben d'après ce que j'ai appris, ça a été une dure journée pour lui. »

Les mines sombres qu'arboraient à présent leurs trois compères ne manquèrent pas d'étonner Maes et Roy.

« Qui est cet Hawkeye ?

« Un pote. »

Havoc se leva de table.

« J'y vais. »

Breda lui lança :

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

« Pas la peine.

« Tache de nous le ramener. Faut pas qu'il reste seul dans ces moments là. »

Havoc agita sa main en s'éloignant à travers le campement.

La bonne humeur retombée, les sujets de discussion se portèrent sur des pronostiques sur la durée du conflit et l'hypothétique retour à la maison.

Maes en profita pour leur sortir la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de Grace et quelques photos de la jeune fille abîmées à force de manipulation.

Bien qu'il fut déjà loin du mess, Havoc put entendre fuser les commentaires et les rires.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Riza.

Elle se tenait toujours enveloppée dans sa tenue de camouflage près d'un maigre feu de camps, le regard perdu dans les quelques flammes qui luttaient vaillamment pour ne pas s'éteindre.

Sa capuche relevée était aussi parlante que si elle avait arborée une pancarte proclamant « Foutez-moi la paix. » Mais il en fallait plus à Havoc pour le décourager.

Il prit place à côté d'elle et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Dure journée ? »

Riza hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Tu veux en parler ?

« Non. Pas trop. Je voudrais juste pouvoir oublier. »

Havoc tira la dernière cigarette de son paquet et jeta le papier sur le feu qui se raviva.

« Je sais. L'oubli viendra peut-être un jour, lorsque le moment sera venu. Mais là nous y sommes jusqu'au cou. Et il faut tenir. Tout ça prendra bien fin à un moment ou à un autre. On a déjà vu la différence depuis que les alchimistes sont là.

« Tu les as vu tes alchimistes au travail ?

« Ouaip.

« Alors tu sais parfaitement de quoi ils sont capables. Ils agissent comme des gamins qu'on aurait lâchés dans une cour d'école et qui jouent à qui sera le meilleur dans sa partie. C'est ça tes héros, Havoc ?

« Tu ne peux pas faire une généralité de quelques fruits véreux, Riza. Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il y en a des très bien. »

Havoc souffla sa fumée et la regarda s'envoler vers le ciel.

« Et sommes-nous tellement différents d'eux au final ? »

Riza le regarda.

« Non, tu as raison. Je suis pire qu'eux en fait. On nous demande de tuer sans distinction tout ishbal qui aurait des velléités de rébellion. Je pourrai refuser, rater mes tirs, qui m'en ferait reproche ? On mettrait mes compétences en doute, et alors ? Mais au lieu de cela non seulement j'applique les ordres qu'on me donne, mais j'excelle à les exécuter.

« Nous sommes des soldats. C'est un job.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Moi mes victimes je les vois Havoc, aussi clairement que si elles se tenaient devant moi ! Et pourtant, je continue de presser la gâchette.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne savais pas qu'un jour tu aurais à tirer sur autre chose que des cibles en carton.

« C'est vrai. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que je devrais tuer des gens qui n'avaient pour seul tort de ne pas croire au même dieu que nous. Tu peux me dire à quoi rime tout ça ?

« Il n'y a pas que ça.

« Ah bon, parce que tu le sais toi pourquoi et comment tout à débuté ? Ca fait tellement longtemps… que je suis sûre que même là haut dans leurs fauteuils à Central, ils ne le savent même plus eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, ils continuent d'envoyer toujours plus d'hommes ici pour faire la guerre au lieu de chercher à faire la paix. Quand cela prendra-t-il fin ? Lorsque nous aurons tué jusqu'au dernier ishbal, même s'il faut pour cela que ce soit un enfant ?

« Arrête, tu réfléchis trop. Tu ferais mieux de venir boire un verre, ça te changera les idées et te fera du bien. »

Riza lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour faire abstraction de tout cela et à garder le moral.

« C'est simple. Je m'en remets à mes amis. C'est dans leur compagnie que je trouve la force de continuer et de supporter toute cette merde. Dans des gens comme toi, Breda et les autres.

« T'as raison. Rien ne sert de se morfondre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Exactement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne cuite avec des potes pour oublier tous ses ennuis. Au moins pour quelques heures. »

Havoc lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Aller vient. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Riza accepta son aide et se releva.

« Arrête, je le regrette déjà. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on a trop bu ?

« Tu veux dire avant tout ça ? Avec la Margaux ?

« Oui.

« La pauvre, elle avait fini les quatre fers en l'air ! Je me souviens encore de ta tête lorsqu'elle t'a embrassé ! hahahahahha »

« Quelle honte.

« Meuh non. C'était marrant. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers le mess.

« En tout cas, pas de danger que la même chose arrive ce soir, y'a malheureusement pas de filles ici dans ce camp. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour en avoir une là ! »

Riza rougit bêtement. Havoc n'avait pas remarqué son embarras et continuait à parler :

« Juste moi, Breda et Falman ce soir et deux autres types que j'ai rencontrés y'a pas longtemps. » Havoc lança un regard en biais à son compagnon attendant sa réaction. Il savait que Riza était plutôt du genre farouche et n'aimait pas trop se mélanger aux autres soldats. Sans compter sa réaction précédente concernant les alchimistes. Mais il voulait lui présenter Mustang, il lui avait fait bonne impression et il était sûr que ces deux là s'entendraient bien.

« Deux autres types ?

« Ouais. Maes Hugues, il travaille aux renseignements avec Falman. C'est un type épatant, tu vas l'apprécier tu vas voir. Il est raide dingue de sa fiancé et en parle à longueur de journée !

« Et l'autre ?

« C'est à priori le meilleur ami de Hugues, ils se connaissaient avant de venir ici. Je crois même qu'ils se connaissent depuis bien avant tout cela. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnent.

« Et il fait quoi ? »

Havoc attendit trente secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Comme nous tous ici. »

Cette hésitation n'avait pas échappé à Riza.

« Jean. Que fait-il ? »

« Tu as du entendre parler de lui. Il s'appelle Roy Mustang. »

Riza stoppa net.

« Un alchimiste ? »

Havoc acquiesça.

« Oui, l'alchimiste de flammes. Mais je t'assure c'est un chic type. Il n'est pas comme les autres ! »

Riza faisait déjà demi-tour.

« T'as failli m'avoir sur ce coup là Havoc. Mais il est hors de question que je prenne un verre avec lui. »

Havoc l'attrapa par le bras.

« Allez Riza. Laisse lui une chance. Une toute petite chance de te montrer que chez les alchimistes, il y a aussi des types bien. »

Riza soupira.

« Okay. Rien qu'une toute petite chance alors. Je le fais pour toi. »

Havoc lui sourit en lui donnant une frappe vigoureuse dans le dos.

« Tu m'en vois flatté. Tu vas voir, ils sont sympas ces deux types. Et puis Maes me fournit en cigarettes et s'il se débrouille bien, on devrait même bientôt pouvoir boire autre chose que cette pisse d'âne qu'ils nous servent au mess. Je t'assure, c'est un mec à connaître ce Maes ! »

Roy tournait le dos au reste du camp, c'est l'expression de soulagement qu'affichèrent Breda et Falman qui l'avertit du retour de Havoc et de celui qu'ils appelaient tous Hawkeye.

Sa curiosité n'avait cessé de monter depuis que Breda en avait parlé, pour atteindre son paroxysme lorsqu'il avait appris que Hawkeye n'était qu'un surnom. De son vrai nom Riza, il était aux dires de tout à chacun un tireur d'élite exceptionnel.

Le meilleur qu'ait connu l'armée depuis bien longtemps d'après ce qu'en avait dit Breda et confirmé Falman.

Il attendait donc impatiemment le retour de Havoc et de son compagnon.

Il ne fut pas déçu…


	8. Un ange déchu

NdlA : voici le chapitre 8 tant attendu XD, mais avant cela je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews, pour mes fics présentes et passées. Elles me font chaque fois très chaud au coeur et bien souvent sourire et rire de plaisir.

Une fois encore, un grand merci, et merci de votre fidélité.

I love you !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Un ange déchu**

« Vous nous faites une p'tite place ? » demanda Havoc à la ronde.

Roy leva les yeux vers les deux arrivants et il reçu le choc de sa vie.

De taille plutôt moyenne, la silhouette gracile, les cheveux blonds comme les blés, les traits fins, Riza avait tout du jeune adolescent, ... si ce n'étaient ses yeux qui formaient un contraste saisissant avec le reste de sa physionomie.

Le mot « désespoir » y était gravé comme si, telle la boîte de Pandore, l'esprit qu'ils reflétaient recelait toute la peine et les horreurs de ce Monde.

Par quoi ce garçon était-il donc passé pour avoir un tel regard ?

_Encore un adolescent qui a grandit trop tôt, trop vite. Quand elle ne les fauche pas, cette guerre flétrit la jeunesse d'Amestris comme on écrase les pétales d'une fleur délicate._

« Riza, voici Maes Hugues et Roy Mustang. »

Riza se contenta de hocher la tête en tirant sur une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Roy remarqua la main fine qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle entraperçue du tireur qui se trouvait avec eux à l'arrière du camion lors de leur arrivée ici à Ishbal.

La question lui brûla les lèvres, mais il préféra la garder pour plus tard. Il pressentait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples avec ce jeune homme qu'elles n'avaient été avec les autres.

Et pourtant, étrangement, Roy se sentit instinctivement des affinités avec cet être étrange. Il lui semblait que jamais il n'avait été aussi important de se lier avec une personne comme avec cet Hawkeye.

Riza l'intriguait.

Tout chez lui était antinomique, jusqu'à son physique androgyne. Malgré ses dix-huit ans, il en paraissait à peine quatorze ou seize, et il émanait de lui une force et une sérénité qui contrastaient avec la part d'ombre et de violence contenue qui sourdaient derrière chacun de ses gestes ou des expressions que prenait son visage et ne laissaient de leur passage que d'imperceptibles remous.

_Un ange déchu, _pensa Mustang en regardant Riza prendre place parmi eux.

Comment entrer en contact avec ce genre d'individu ? Mustang choisit la prudence et de laisser le jeune blond venir à lui.

Si ça ne marchait pas, alors il verrait bien. Il comptait aussi sur l'aide de Maes. Personne ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à la bonne humeur et à la l'enthousiasme de Hugues.

Peu loquace, Riza se contentait d'écouter et d'observer ses compagnons, cherchant à juger les deux nouveaux venus.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de chercher l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux ses interlocuteurs, elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour trouver celui de Maes.

Comme lui avait dit Havoc, c'était vraiment un boute-en-train à la joie communicative qui vous tapait volontiers dans le dos. Avec lui, la camaraderie prenait tout son sens.

Le mot 'généreux' lui était venu naturellement.

C'était plus compliqué avec ce Major Roy Mustang qui tout comme elle parlait peu.

Déjà il partait avec un sérieux handicap. Depuis qu'elle s'était vue affectée à la sécurité des alchimistes avec pour mission de couvrir leurs arrières, elle avait été témoin de leur pouvoir destructeur, et les avait pris en totale aversion.

Par deux fois, et pas plus tard que cet après-midi, elle avait vu celui qui se faisait appeler l'Ecarlate tuer sans aucune pitié et de manière horrible de pauvres Ishbals qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Elle n'avait pas compris au début ce qu'il se passait. Kimbley se tenait devant un groupe d'Ishbal qui tentaient de fuir la ville qu'ils étaient chargés de nettoyer.

Riza se tenait sur un promontoire et observait la scène à travers le viseur de son fusil, prête à intervenir au moindre signe de danger. Elle discernait les lèvres de Kimbley qui formaient des mots. Il avait saisi un vieillard par les épaules et continuait de lui parler. Un sourire atroce fendit sa bouche alors qu'il relâchait le vieillard et le renvoyait vers les siens.

C'est alors que Kimbley se tourna exactement vers l'endroit où elle se tenait et Riza put distinctement lire sur ses lèvres : « Regarde le spectacle… C'est pour toi. » Kimbley s'adressait à elle et à personne d'autre. Comment savait-il où elle se tenait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais pas de doute. Ces mots étaient pour elle.

Elle reporta son attention vers le vieillard entouré de sa famille : des femmes jeunes et vieilles, des enfants. Elle remarqua même une jeune maman tenant son nourrisson qui pleurait contre sa poitrine, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants pour le calmer.

Et puis c'était arrivé. L'horreur. Indicible.

Le corps du vieillard changé en bombe à retardement avait explosé, entraînant dans sa mort celle de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Les cris du nourrisson s'étaient tus à jamais.

Riza ferma ses yeux très fort. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux venaient de voir, ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Ce que sa raison lui criait.

Le silence fut rompu par le rire démentiel de Kimbley.

La colère monta en elle comme un tsunami, emportant tout sur son passage, sa raison, ses peurs, sa volonté.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et pointa son arme, cherchant à travers la poussière de l'explosion la silhouette de l'Ecarlate. Peu lui importait sur le moment les risques qu'elle encourrait en faisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Il fallait qu'elle débarrasse cette terre de ce monstre.

Mais elle ne trouva que le vide à l'emplacement où il se tenait l'instant d'avant. Elle eut beau scruter partout, elle ne le trouva pas. Et toujours elle revenait sur l'amas de corps carbonisés sur le sol sableux.

Un grand cri de désespoir la submergea.

Riza bascula sur son dos et hurla de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la voix lui manque et que les larmes montent.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle prostrée comme ça ? Elle n'en sut rien.

Ce fut le bruit de pas à proximité qui l'arracha à sa tétanie. Elle se releva en remontant sa capuche sur son visage et tituba jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un petit détachement qui rentrait au camp. Aucun des soldats ne lui posa de question.

Tous semblaient épuisés et au bout du rouleau. Tout comme elle.

De retour au campement, elle se laissa choir près du feu où l'avait trouvée Havoc bien plus tard…

Riza jeta une nouvelle fois un regard en biais à Mustang. Non, ce ne serait pas gagné pour lui. Même si en toute bonne foi il semblait plutôt sympathique avec ses cheveux bruns un peu fous qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et son beau sourire.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était gardé de lui parler, mais Riza avait bien senti de temps à autre son regard qui l'observait à la dérobée comme elle même le faisait actuellement.

D'ailleurs un peu trop à son goût depuis quelques minutes… il ne faisait même plus semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation des autres et devenait insistant comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers elle.

Ce put-il qu'il ait percé la supercherie et deviné qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être ?

Les autres ne semblaient pas faire attention à eux plongés qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs conversations respectives. N'y tenant plus elle se tourna vers lui :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Imperturbable, Roy lui répondit :

« Non. Je me demandais juste si c'était vous qui étiez dans le camion qui nous a convoyé jusqu'ici le jour de notre arrivée. Je n'avais alors aperçu qu'une main et je me disais que les vôtres y ressemblaient beaucoup. »

Instinctivement Riza tira ses manches sur ses mains et se renversa sur sa chaise. Elle lui répondit d'une voix blanche :

« Je faisais en effet partie du convoi, alors j'imagine que c'est possible. »

« On dirait bien que vous ne portez pas les alchimistes dans votre cœur. »

La question directe surprit Riza.

« Non, en effet. Je ne les aime pas. »

Roy s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan par une voix dans leur dos.

« Tient tient, le beau gosse et Gueule d'Ange ! »

Le sang de Riza ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. La bile lui monta dans la gorge et sa main se mit à trembler.

Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait déclanché une réaction aussi épidermique que Kimbley.

Roy se raidit contre son dossier, il jeta un œil vers l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière eux.

« Kimbley ! Que nous vaut se déplaisir ? »

Kimbley ricana.

« Mustang, toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois. Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles de ma petite Gueule d'Ange. »

Riza blêmit et serra les poings. Havoc se leva : « Dégagez Kimbley. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu à cette table. »

« Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on doit s'adresser à un supérieur, soldat. »

Havoc se raidit à son tour sous l'insulte et le rappel de ce qu'il risquait s'il persistait à s'interposer.

Le regard de Roy allait de Kimbley à Riza, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

C'était quoi l'histoire entre ces deux là ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il n'aimait pas Kimbley, mais ce qui émanait de l'attitude de Riza confinait littéralement à la haine.

En tout cas, alors qu'il pensait que la tension ne pourrait aller plus haut, celle-ci creva le plafond alors que Kimbley se pencha vers le tireur et lui demanda :

« As-tu aimé le spectacle ? Je l'ai fait rien que pour toi, Gueule d'Ange. »

Riza se leva d'un bond en reversant sa chaise.

Toute la salle s'était tue et attendait la suite des évènements.

Havoc fit un pas menaçant vers l'Ecarlate, Breda et Falman s'étaient interposés devant Riza, mais Roy fut le plus rapide à réagir, il attrapa Kimbley par le col et le repoussa.

« T'as pas entendu Kimbley ? On t'a dit que tu n'étais pas le bienvenu ici. Alors dégage. »

Kimbley fit le tour de la salle du regard et ne rencontrant que des airs hostiles, décida de battre en retraite et leva les bras en signe de reddition :

« Okay okay, je pars. »

Il remit en place ses vêtements et s'éloigna.

Il fit demi-tour avant de disparaître :

« On se reverra sur le terrain, Gueule d'Ange. Quant à toi, Beau Gosse, je ne t'oublie pas non plus. »

En reprenant place, Havoc murmura :

« Quel con. »

Riza se tenait toujours debout, tremblante. Roy remarqua qu'une de ses mains était contractée sur la crosse du pistolet qu'elle cachait dans sa ceinture dans son dos.

Falman la saisit par le bras ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Riza. Vient t'asseoir. Laisse le, comme dit Havoc ce n'est qu'un con. »

Riza se laissa conduire jusque sa chaise. Elle prit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Tous l'imitèrent et la tension retomba peu à peu.

Une nouvelle tournée fut commandée, suivie d'une autre.

Riza fut reconnaissante que personne ne lui demande d'explication sur ce qui venait de se produire.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Kimbley l'avait prise en grippe dès leur première rencontre sans qu'elle puisse déterminer pour quelle raison.

Merde la vie ici était déjà suffisamment difficile sans qu'une espèce de brute arrogante n'ait besoin de se rajouter en plus !

Et dire qu'elle avait suivi Havoc ici pour chercher un peu d'oubli. C'était réussi !

Là voila maintenant bouleversée, à vider verre après verre comme la dernière des ivrognes.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la regarder comme ça en plus ?

Riza qui levait son verre une nouvelle fois à sa bouche arrêta son geste.

« Quoi ? »

Havoc montra le verre qu'elle tenait en main.

« Riza tu vas bien ?

« Ben voui.

« Tu ne bois jamais et là tu bois tout ce qui te tombe sous la main ou traine sur la table. Tu viens même de prendre le verre de Roy. »

Riza regarda le verre et le reposa sur la table devant Roy.

« Désolée ».

Puis sans prévenir, elle s'affala tête la première sur la table.

* * *

NdlA : Purée, je me rend compte en me relisant que parfois c'est difficile de s'y retrouver avec les "le" et "la" et "elle" et "il" lorsqu'il s'agit de Riza... Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Mais je ne trouve pas trop de solution pour y remédier car, lorsqu'il s'agit de Riza qui parle d'elle ou bien d'une situation générale (genre description), je mets le féminin, mais lorsque ce sont ses compagnons qui interagissent avec elle, je mets le masculin (puisqu'elle est sensée être un garçon)... Vous me suivez ?

Oui, alors c'est que vous devez avoir un cerveau aussi alambiqué que le mien XD !


	9. Un barrage cède

**NdlA : Vous vous souvenez ? Nous avions laissé Riza affalée sur la table, morte soûle...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un barrage cède**

« Oh Riza. Réveille toi ! »

Havoc secoua Riza sans obtenir de réponse, puis poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Il a eu son compte. »

« On ferait mieux de le ramener à sa tente. »

Havoc se leva, guère plus vaillant sur ses jambes, et tenta de la relever en vain.

Roy se leva à son tour pour lui venir en aide.

« J'ai moins bu. Laisse je vais m'en occuper. »

Finalement à eux deux, passant chacun l'un de ses bras par-dessus leur épaule, ils réussirent à la mettre debout et à la faire plus ou moins marcher.

Ils firent ainsi quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce que sa tête roule et qu'elle se mette à gémir.

« J'vais vomir. »

« Oh non… Riza ne nous fait pas ça » gémit Havoc.

« Non, ça va le soulager », intervint Roy, « Il faut laisser la Nature faire son œuvre et qu'il évacue tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité. Sinon demain il risque de le payer encore plus cher. »

Ils reposèrent Riza qui se pencha en avant et vomit abondamment.

Lorsque les derniers spasmes se furent calmés, Roy s'approcha et lui tendit son mouchoir.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Riza hocha la tête en affirmative, mais les nausées la reprirent, et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes à rendre gorge de nouveau.

Pour finir, elle se laissa aller en arrière.

« Y'a tout qui tourne… J'crois que j'vais mourir... S'en est fini de moi... adieu monde cruel ! »

Puis elle éclata littéralement d'un rire incontrôlable..., pour finir en nouvelle crise de nausées... tout cela sous les regards stupéfaits de Roy et Havoc... "_Ca y est, il a pété un casque. Les combats ont eu raison de sa santé mentale."_ Pensa Roy.

« Mais non mon pote, tu vas pas crever ici ! » lui répondit Havoc qui s'était lui-même assis un peu plus loin.

Roy se retrouvait un peu perdu avec ces deux là : un qui n'arrêtait plus de dégobiller et l'autre qui ne semblait pas loin de suivre son exemple. Tu parles d'une soirée mouvementée ! Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la détente et à l'oubli. Il était servi sur un plateau d'argent.

_Ca voulait faire les malins, et voila le résultat !_

En désespoir de cause, il secoua Havoc.

« Je vais le porter, tu n'as qu'à m'indiquer le chemin et aller te coucher. Tu n'es pas en meilleur état que lui. »

Havoc se remit debout alors que Roy se pencha pour prendre Riza dans ses bras et la cala contre lui.

En deux mots, Havoc lui expliqua où se trouvait la tente de Riza.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, il pèse une plume.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je crois que j'ai eu mon compte aussi.

« T'en fais pas. Je me débrouillerai mieux sans toi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous porter tous les deux. Allez, vas dormir. La journée risque de paraître drôlement longue demain. »

Havoc s'éloigna en titubant.

Riza s'était raidie, mais n'ayant plus la force de lutter, elle laissa finalement aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Mustang.

Elle devait vraiment être ivre, parce que bizarrement elle se trouvait très bien lovée ainsi contre lui. Et alors qu'elle se sentait frigorifiée, elle percevait la chaleur des bras de Roy qui la pénétrait et la réconfortait.

Il faisait bon se laisser aller contre quelqu'un… depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ?

Elle ne savait plus, il lui semblait une éternité.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de l'époque où elle s'était sauvée de chez elle. A bien y réfléchir, c'est à peine si elle arrivait encore à se souvenir du visage de ses parents et de ses derniers moments heureux.

Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Elle en avait assez d'être là. Elle voulait retrouver sa famille. Elle voulait que sa vie reprenne un cours normal…. Redevenir la jeune fille insouciante qu'elle était.

Mais elle savait que cette époque était définitivement révolue. Elle avait vu trop d'horreurs et son innocence s'était éteinte comme la flamme soufflée d'une bougie dès lors que son doigt avait pressé pour la première fois une gâchette pour tuer. Ses mains seraient à jamais entachées de sang.

Une vague de tristesse la submergea et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Elle craquait ! Et il fallait que ça lui arrive dans les bras de Mustang. Un type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et pire que tout, alchimiste !

Roy avançait tant bien que mal avec son fardeau lorsqu'il le sentit tout à coup se débattre furieusement dans ses bras, ce qui manqua les faire tomber tous les deux.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moi, je veux descendre ! »

Roy raffermit sa prise.

« Non. Il faut que je vous ramène à votre tente. Vous ne tenez plus debout. »

Riza se débattait comme un diable, lui donnant des coups de poings, secouant les jambes, en lui hurlant : « Ne me touchez pas, espèce de salaud ! »

Epuisé, Roy céda en lui hurlant à son tour :

« Okay. Je vous lâche. »

Il le laissa choir et Riza s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. A bout de force, excédé, Roy se laissa tomber non loin de lui.

_Merde j'en ai marre ! _

_Il n'a qu'à s'en sortir tout seul ce petit merdeux ! Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête comme ça ?! Après tout, je m'en fous de ce type._

_Tiens, j'aurai même dû le laisser se démerder avec cet abruti de Kimbley aussi !_

_Je ne le connais même pas et depuis le début, il n'a pas pu me saquer alors que je ne lui ai rien fait._

_Petit con._

Roy lança un regard dégoûté vers la forme immobile qui se tenait recroquevillée. Pris d'une colère soudaine, Roy le poussa du bout de sa botte, ce qui le fit basculer sur le dos.

Riza pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il porta une main tremblante vers son front alors que de l'autre il repoussait désespérément le vide.

Toute la colère de Roy s'évapora immédiatement. Bouleversé, il s'approcha à genoux et lui bredouilla des mots de réconfort.

« Non, ne pleure pas… ça va aller… chut… »

Mais Riza ne voulait rien savoir. C'était comme si un barrage venait d'exploser, libérant le torrent de larmes retenu depuis trop longtemps.

Roy était désarmé. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à cette allégorie vivante du désespoir…

Finalement, il passa ses bras autour du corps secoué de sanglots et l'attira contre lui pour le bercer comme un enfant.

Il lui caressait les cheveux et continuait de lui murmurer : « Ca va aller. Chut… Pleure si ça te fait du bien... Je suis là… »

Il lui sembla rester ainsi une éternité avant qu'il ne sente Riza se relâcher. Il pencha son visage vers celui humide de son compagnon.

Il s'était endormi. Doucement, Roy se remit debout, Riza toujours dans ses bras, et se remit en route.

Il trouva enfin l'endroit indiqué par Havoc, une petite tente plantée un peu à l'écart des autres, où il déposa précautionneusement le jeune homme endormi qui ramena ses mains devant son visage et ses genoux contre son ventre en position fœtale.

Il resta à le regarder un tout petit moment. S'attardant sur les longs cils, la peau fine, les joues roses d'avoir trop pleuré, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes…

La vision émut Roy jusqu'au tréfonds de son être.

_Mon Dieu, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Que fait-il pris dans cette tempête alors qu'il ne devrait penser qu'à s'amuser, aux filles et à découvrir la vie… Ses seuls bobos ne devraient être que des peines de cœur, et non pas des blessures acquises sur le champ de bataille !_

La colère monta de nouveau en Roy, cette fois dirigée contre les tout-puissants de ce pays qui s'amusaient à faire la guerre, bien confortablement installés dans leur fauteuil à Central, alors que des jeunes comme lui-même, Havoc, Maes ou Riza venaient risquer leur vie et sacrifiaient leur innocence sur l'autel du pouvoir, un jeu que bien souvent ils ne comprenaient même pas.

_Des pions, nous ne sommes que des pions._

Roy serra les poings et jeta un dernier regard vers la silhouette endormie avant de sortir rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

Le sommeil fut long à le trouver ce soir là tant il était hanté par le visage bouleversé de Riza.

Il avait le sentiment profond d'avoir croisé le chemin d'un de ces êtres d'exceptions qui vous touchent du bout de leurs doigts et marquent à jamais votre mémoire si ce n'est votre cœur.


	10. Une brèche s'ouvre

**Chapitre 10 – Une brèche s'ouvre.**

La lumière du jour fit cligner des yeux Riza plusieurs fois. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et pulsait comme si tous les tambours d'Ishbal se mettaient à jouer en même temps.

Malgré la lenteur qu'elle mit à se redresser sur le rebord de sa couche, elle fut prise d'étourdissement et dut attendre un long moment que sa tête arrête de tourner et que le décor veuille bien reprendre sa place. Le moindre mouvement lui coûtait d'incroyables efforts physique et de concentration.

Elle porta une main à son front et se frotta les yeux, puis grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle tenta de détendre ses muscles du dos tous ankylosés.

_Bon sang ! C'est pas possible._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin ses yeux, son regard tomba sur ses bottes qu'elle portait toujours, comme le reste de son uniforme d'ailleurs.

_Purée, j'ai du en tenir une sacrée couche pour m'endormir avec mes bottes hier soir…_

Elle rembobina le film de sa soirée pour revisiter au ralenti les évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Malgré les barrières qu'elle avait érigées pour se protéger, Kimbley avait réussi à percer ses défenses et à la toucher.

Bouleversée, à bout de nerf, elle avait trop bu et s'était écroulée comme un sac sur la table.

C'était ce Mustang qui l'avait portée jusqu'à sa tente après qu'elle ait fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

Elle se murmura pour elle-même : « Eh merde ! »

« Bonjour à vous aussi. »

Riza se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de la faire violemment sursauter, et lorsque sa vue se fut ajustée et que son cerveau eut retrouvé sa place initiale, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître en la silhouette qui se détachait en contre-jour, Roy qui se tenait bras croisés à l'entrée de sa tente.

Contrariée de ne pas avoir détecté sa présence plus tôt, Riza l'invectiva en remontant instinctivement les couvertures sur elle :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel ? »

« Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir. » Lui répondit-il indifférent à sa colère. « Levez-vous, nous avons du travail. »

Il sortit sans plus d'explications, la laissant complètement éberluée par cette entrée en matière.

Elle le retrouva cinq minutes plus tard assis tranquillement à l'attendre sur une caisse.

Riza le fusilla du regard et ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter vertement quand il lui dit en désignant une bassine :

« Vous feriez bien de faire un brin de toilette, vous puez le vomi. »

Riza piqua un sérieux fard qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Réduite momentanément au silence, elle s'exécuta et immergea son visage dans l'eau fraîche, ce qui lui remit les idées plus ou moins clair.

En tout cas, elle se sentait déjà un peu plus d'attaque qu'à son réveil.

Mais pas le moins du monde apaisée en ce qui concernait la présence de Mustang dans sa tente à son réveil.

Celui-ci lui jeta une serviette, et alors qu'elle s'essuyait le visage en lui jetant un regard peu amène, elle cherchait à déchiffrer dans son attitude s'il avait découvert quoi que ce soit.

Primo, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras.

Avait-il compris que sa silhouette n'était pas vraiment celle d'un homme ? Ses seins bien que comprimés quasiment 24h/24 dans des bandes de tissus n'en avaient pas moins continué leur croissance.

Deuzio, … Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait exactement pu dire hier soir sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Et Tertio, … elle trouverait bien quelque chose… ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça… Ah oui ! C'était un connard imbuvable d'alchimiste.

Toutefois, elle devait bien lui reconnaître qu'il avait été gentil et prévenant hier soir, et surtout, il ne lui avait pas pris l'idée de la déshabiller ! Grand Dieu merci. Elle se sentait déjà honteuse d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras, mais si en plus il l'avait dénudée… eurk. Il aurait fallu qu'elle le bute.

Quoique, s'il continuait de la regarder avec cet air goguenard suffisant, elle le ferait juste pour le plaisir !

Voyant qu'elle en avait terminé avec sa toilette, Roy se leva d'un bond :

« Si vous êtes prêt, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller. »

Riza abandonna sa serviette : « Aller où et pour quoi faire ? »

Roy se tourna vers elle :

« Faire notre job. J'ai obtenu que vous soyez affecté sous mes ordres pour cette journée. »

Riza lui demanda perplexe : « Pourquoi ? »

Roy soupira :

« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, étant donné l'état dans lequel vous vous êtes mis hier soir. »

« C'est tout ? »

Roy haussa des épaules :

« Il vous faut autre chose ? Un carton d'invitation peut-être ? »

Devant le sarcasme, Riza se renfrogna :

« Non. Laissez moi juste le temps de prendre mes affaires. _**Major**_. »

Roy tiqua sur l'usage délibéré de son grade.

Décidément, ça ne serait VRAIMENT pas simple.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que débarquer comme il l'avait fait dans la tente de Riza et le traiter sans ménagement n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se le mettre dans la poche.

Il y avait bien réfléchit une partie de sa nuit et il en était venu à la conclusion que le plaindre et trop le ménager ne serait pas lui rendre service. Ca ne ferait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant à quel point il avait craqué la veille. Pleurnicher comme un gosse n'était pas précisément ce dont un homme aimait à se vanter et encore moins exprimer en public.

Une femme pleure, un homme serre les poings et les dents. C'est ainsi.

Mais au moins, pour aujourd'hui, il pourrait essayer de le maintenir à l'écart des combats et lui permettre de se reprendre et de se reposer.

Par-dessus tout, il voyait là l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Roy ressentait le besoin de prendre sous sa protection ce tout jeune tireur. C'était insensé puisque Riza pourrait sûrement lui en faire revoir, depuis tous les mois qu'il était confronté à la rébellion ishbale.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme un grand frère avec le jeune blondinet. Il paraissait tellement… jeune et frêle… Roy était sûr que s'il lui pressait le nez, le lait coulerait !

Et pourtant, dans son regard, il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin…

Encore ce matin, alors qu'il avait profité du fait que Riza ne l'avait pas repéré immédiatement, il avait mis à profit cette bulle dans le temps où il n'était pas sur ses gardes pour l'observer.

Tout chez ce garçon lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire bouclier de son corps pour le protéger des fracas des combats.

Peut-être cela tenait-il à la fragilité qu'il avait laissée paraître en pleurant dans ses bras… ?

Riza suivait Roy quelques mètres en retrait, surveillant les alentours, cherchant à prévenir toute attaque.

Tout en mettant ses pas dans ceux de Mustang, elle ruminait :

_Me voila une nouvelle fois au service d'un alchimiste. Que va-t-il me réserver celui-là ? _

Ils pénétrèrent dans le secteur Delta.

Tout était silencieux. Un oiseau prit son envol un peu plus loin. Immédiatement, Riza pointa le canon de son fusil vers l'innocente créature.

« Du calme Hawkeye. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau. »

« Et si ça avait été un rebelle ?

« Pas de danger. Ce secteur est sécurisé.

« Alors que faisons-nous là ? »

Roy fit volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Riza et planta son regard dans le sien :

« Vous préféreriez sans doute aller débusquer un nid de rebelles histoire de leur régler leur compte ? »

Le souvenir du vieil ishbal transformé en bombe humaine par l'Ecarlate pour décimer les siens revint en mémoire à Riza et la fit ciller.

Malgré sa volonté de tenir tête à Mustang, elle dut battre des paupières pour chasser la vision d'horreur.

« Des objections à formuler ? Non, alors poursuivons. »

Roy tourna les talons et s'engouffra un peu plus loin dans une maison abandonnée.

Elle l'y trouva accroupi contre un mur, la capuche de sa tenue de camouflage, identique à la sienne, relevée sur sa tête.

Riza eut un sursaut de surprise tant elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Roy lève son visage vers elle.

« Installez vous. J'ai peu dormi cette nuit. Je voudrai me reposer. Et vous devriez en faire autant. Vous avez une mine catastrophique. »

Riza se laissa glisser contre le mur juste en face et posa son fusil sur ses genoux.

« Je monte la garde. »

Roy s'affaissa contre le mur :

« Faites comme vous voulez. »

Riza tourna son visage vers la fenêtre qui n'avait plus de vitre et observa le ciel. Les nuages poursuivaient leur course sans s'occuper un seul instant de la folie qui sévissait ici bas.

Un moment, elle se prit à rêver qu'elle pouvait être l'un de ces oiseaux qui s'envolaient dans l'immensité de ce ciel bleu.

Elle ferma un court moment ses yeux, s'imaginant prendre son envol, s'élancer à tire d'ailes et totalement libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, passer de nuage en nuage, petite boule de plumes crevant ces nébulosités cotonneuses et humides, laissant les gouttelettes d'eau glisser sur son plumage.

La voix de Roy la fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois de sa courte journée.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je croyais que vous vouliez dormir. » Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Je me repose. Ca n'empêche pas de parler un peu. »

Riza réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Un peu de vérité ne ferait sans doute pas de mal.

« Je suis là par hasard. Je n'étais pas particulièrement prédisposé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

« Qui peut être prédisposé à tuer des gens ? »

Riza haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je disais ça comme ça.

« Et pourquoi par hasard ?

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? »

Ce fut le tour de Roy d'hausser les épaules.

« Parce que vous m'intéressez. »

Riza resta un long moment à le regarder.

Décidément, ce Roy Mustang n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. Déjà au bar lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression de porter dans son cœur les alchimistes… Et il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire en plus. Et qu'entendait-il par « vous m'intéressez » ?

A ce petit jeu, il pouvait jouer à deux… Il n'était pas non plus sans la laisser indifférente avec cet air sombre et mélancolique.

Lui-même ne semblait pas exempt de blessures, ni même de secrets…

Peut-être se ressemblaient-ils plus qu'elle n'avait bien voulu l'admettre jusque là ?

« J'étais seule, sans toit ni argent, ni rien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni ce que j'allais bien pouvoir devenir. J'ai entendu un groupe de garçons parler de l'armée et du bureau de recrutement. Alors voila, j'y suis allée et je me suis retrouvée embringuée dans cette folie.

« Le hasard nous joue parfois de bien étranges tours.

« En effet. Et vous c'est quoi votre histoire ? »

Roy s'allongea complètement sur le sol en relevant ses bras pour se servir de ses mains comme d'un oreiller, son regard rivé au plafond.

« Je suis ici par devoir et parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. En devenant alchimiste d'Etat, je suis devenu un chien de l'armée, bien dressé, je vais où on me dit d'aller. Et je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire.

« Nous sommes tous de bons chiens alors.

« Mais même un chien bien dressé peut un jour mordre la main qui l'a nourri. »

Riza médita un court instant cette réponse avant de poser sa question suivante :

« Pourquoi par devoir ?

« Le devoir familial. Mon père était dans l'armée et avant lui mon grand-père. Et avant lui mon arrière-grand-père.

« Ca remonte loin alors.

« Oui mais pas aussi loin que dans la famille Armstrong ! »

« Qui ? »

Roy tourna vers elle son visage aux sourcils arqués de surprise :

« Major Alex Louis Armstrong ! Vous ne l'avez encore jamais rencontré ? Un grand type costaud, blond, qui joue des muscles tout le temps.

« Ca me dit quelque chose en effet.

« C'est un alchimiste aussi. Son nom de baptême dans l'armée est l'alchimiste au Bras Puissant. »

Roy poursuivit en faisant une imitation pour le moins réussie d'Armstrong :

« Mon nom est Alex Louis Armstrong. Egalement connu sous le nom de l'alchimiste au Bras Puissant. Regardez bien, c'est la technique de représentation des muscles plus vraie que nature de la famille Armstrong ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir Riza en éclat de rire, à la plus grande joie, dissimulée il va de soi, de Roy.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être comme ça !

« Si si, je vous assure. C'est un colosse, mais il a un cœur d'or. Vous qui n'aimez pas les alchimistes, vous devriez aller parler avec lui. »

Riza regagna aussitôt son sérieux.

« J'ai des raisons de ne pas les aimer. »

Roy lui lança un regard perçant :

« Et autant de raison de nous apprécier. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme Kimbley. »

Roy décida de pousser son avantage plus avant :

« Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? »

Riza lui rendit son regard :

« Je croyais que vous vouliez dormir. »

Roy hocha la tête et se rallongea. Il fit mine de fermer les yeux mais au travers de ses paupières mi closes, il continua d'observer son compagnon.

Il avait encore tant d'interrogation à son sujet. Roy était certain qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface de la vérité.

Comme auparavant, Riza avait reporté son attention vers le carré de ciel qu'ils voyaient à travers les carreaux brisés de la fenêtre.

Roy suivit les contours de son profil. La peau hâlée par le soleil du désert, les grands yeux ouverts sur l'immensité du ciel, le nez fin, les lèvres délicates…

Sa beauté androgyne avait quelque chose de troublant.

Roy chercha dans sa mémoire le nom du personnage qu'il lui rappelait, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, à la limite du sommeil, il lui revienne : Narcisse.

Tellement beau qu'il rendait fou d'amour toutes les femmes qui posaient leurs yeux sur lui mais qui était aussi la source de plus de quelques fantasmes masculins.

_Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Roy… Ou bien mort de fatigue._

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, et il s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte.

Un moment plus tard, Riza entendait sa respiration régulière. Elle pouvait enfin relâcher ses nerfs tendus et repartir dans ses rêveries.


	11. Mauvais karma, mauvaise journée

**Chapitre 11 – Mauvais karma, mauvaise journée**

Une alarme se déclancha dans le cerveau de Riza. Le cœur emballé, elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Une main lui obturait la bouche, l'empêchant de hurler. Par pur réflexe, elle mordit violemment dans la chair, arrachant un grognement de douleur au propriétaire de la main mais sans pour autant lui faire lâcher prise.

« Bon sang Hawkeye ! C'est moi. »

Riza tourna un regard encore un peu fou vers Mustang qui était penché sur elle. De sa main libre, il mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

Riza cligna des yeux en assentiment.

Roy lui libéra enfin la bouche.

Riza calma son souffle et les battements de son cœur reprirent une pulsation normale.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif auquel Roy répondit en chuchotant :

« J'ai entendu des voix et des bruits de pas. »

Le professionnalisme reprit immédiatement le dessus chez Riza. Elle lui demanda succinctement :

« Quelle distance ? »

« Suffisamment près pour que je comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas de soldats de notre camp. »

Riza le regarda enfiler ses gants marqués de cercles de transmutation, puis son regard migra jusqu'à son visage. Elle s'attarda sur les angles de ses pommettes, les légères marques d'inquiétude sur son front, son regard fixe et déterminé.

Il ne restait plus rien du jeune homme qu'elle trouvait encore insouciant il y avait… tient d'ailleurs, il y avait combien de temps ?

Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Alors qu'elle s'était plongée dans sa rêverie, elle avait dû s'endormir.

Un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel et qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin du milieu d'après-midi !

Elle avisa la montre en argent de Mustang :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il tourna un visage étonné vers elle :

« Nous allons très certainement être confrontés à une bande de rebelles et vous voulez savoir l'heure ? »

Riza hocha la tête :

« Ca donne bien l'heure ce truc là ?! » lui dit-elle en désignant du menton la montre à gousset.

Roy soupira.

« Effectivement, ça donne aussi l'heure. »

Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Il est un peu plus de 15h30. »

Riza enregistra l'information. Le soleil se couchait tôt dans cette région. Il faudrait faire attention à bien l'avoir toujours dans le dos et veiller à leurs ombres sur le sol… Sans compter que la visibilité serait bientôt rendue difficile.

Elle fit mentalement l'inventaire des munitions qu'elle avait avec elle. De ce côté-là, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème.

« Avez-vous pu déterminer leur nombre ?

« Je dirai environ cinq hommes. Mais ils peuvent être plus. »

_Bon. _

_Environ cinq ishbals… autant dire peanuts…_

_Peut-être était-ce seulement une famille qui cherchait à se mettre à l'abri des combats par ici…En même temps, la zone étant sous contrôle de l'armée, c'était plutôt risqué. _

_Cinq ishbals…_

_Non, ça ne colle pas. Que font-ils par ici ?_

_Est-ce que cela valait la peine de courir le risque d'aller à leur poursuite ?_

_C'était faisable, mais il serait sans doute plus judicieux d'aller quérir du renfort. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du camp. _

_Il leur faudrait moins d'une heure pour faire l'aller retour. Mais une heure était aussi largement suffisante pour permettre à ces rebelles de faire'on ne sait quoi' et disparaître…_

A ce stade de sa réflexion, Riza se tourna vers Mustang. C'était lui l'officier supérieur, c'était à lui de décider de la suite à donner.

« Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Roy semblait lui-même réfléchir au problème et peser le pour et le contre. Ses idées avaient suivi le même chemin car il lui répondit :

« Nous devons au moins découvrir ce qu'ils font ici dans cette zone qui est sensée être sous contrôle. Si nous repartons chercher du renfort au campement, ils risquent de se volatiliser.

« Ok. Vous avez un plan ?

« Nous ne sommes que deux. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Moi je vais les débusquer, vous, vous couvrez mes arrières. »

Riza arma son fusil.

« Je vous suis, Major. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la maison et jetèrent un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les rues étaient désertes.

Puis l'un derrière l'autre, ils sortirent et longèrent les murs, tous leurs sens aux aguets, écoutant le moindre son, surveillant le moindre mouvement.

Soudain Roy se stoppa et tendit son bras pour retenir la progression de Riza.

Il lui fit des signes de ses mains pour lui intimer le silence et lui indiquer une direction.

Ils lui parla en formant silencieusement les mots : « Ils sont là. Six hommes armés. »

Riza s'approcha de lui pour se rendre compte par elle-même.

Six hommes se tenaient en effet au milieu d'un petit campement improvisé dans une baraque qui n'avait plus de toit et dont les murs étaient pour la plupart éboulés.

Des caisses étaient disposées un peu partout, certaines servant de table ou de chaises.

Ils discutaient tranquillement sans montrer de signes d'appréhension. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber nez à nez avec des soldats.

Roy lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes. Approchons-nous. »

Riza aurait voulu le dissuader de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, mais Roy s'était déjà élancé.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Accroupis sous les restes d'une fenêtre, ils écoutèrent un moment la discussion :

« Nous allons enfin faire savoir à ces arrogants de Central de quoi le peuple ishbal est capable.

« Ouais, on va leur porter un coup fatal. Ils verront s'ils viendront encore se frotter à nous quand ils n'auront plus de tête. Ca risque de les déstabiliser un moment.

« Deux jours encore à attendre. Deux petits jours. »

Une autre voix où l'inquiétude perçait se fit entendre :

« Hey Juani, fait gaffe avec ça ! »

« Tant fait pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

La discussion partit ensuite sur des thèmes beaucoup plus basiques.

Roy se tourna alors vers Riza et lui murmura en lui désignant du menton une baraque un peu plus loin.

« J'en ai assez entendu. Replions-nous. »

* * *

Dans le campement des rebelles, l'un des hommes fit signe aux autres de se taire et se leva pour inspecter les alentours du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Bono ?

« J'ai cru entendre du bruit. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

« Bah, tu es juste un peu nerveux, c'est normal.

« Ouais sans doute. »

* * *

Une fois à l'abri, Riza demanda :

« De quoi parlent-ils ? »

« C'est une information confidentielle.

« Tellement confidentielle qu'ils sont au courant ?!

« Oui, c'est étrange.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

« De la visite du Généralissime et de ses généraux ici à Ishbal. Il vient inspecter par lui-même la situation sur place et vérifier l'efficacité des alchimistes au combat. C'est la première fois qu'ils pourront juger sur pièce de notre pouvoir de destruction et de mort en temps de guerre. C'est une occasion à ne pas rater pour eux.

« Ces hommes seraient donc en train de préparer un attentat.

« On dirait bien. Mais que peuvent six hommes contre toute l'élite de l'armée d'Amestris ?

« Beaucoup de dégâts. Croyez-moi. Je suis depuis suffisamment longtemps ici pour l'avoir appris. Le problème de l'armée a toujours été de sous-estimer les ishbals. Le résultat en est que cela fait des années que les combats s'enlisent. »

Riza laissa le temps à Roy de réfléchir à la question, avant de lui demander :

« Que faisons-nous ? Toujours partant pour intervenir dès maintenant sans chercher de renfort ?

« Vous êtes réputé pour être le meilleur tireur, et moi je ne suis pas mal dans ma partie non plus. Par-dessus tout, ils ne nous attendent pas. »

Roy marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« On tente le coup. »

Riza regarda par une ouverture les environs avant de revenir vers lui :

« J'ai repéré un bâtiment qui surplombe leur campement. Laissez moi le temps d'y prendre place et je couvrirai vos arrières. »

« Comment saurai-je que vous y êtes ? »

Riza réfléchit un instant à la question :

« Donnez moi votre montre.

« Ma montre ?

« Oui, elle est en argent, elle réfléchira la lumière. Je vous ferai un signal lorsque je serai prêt.

« Bonne idée. »

Roy défit sa montre et la tendit à Riza.

« Faites-y attention. J'y tiens.

« Vous en faites pas. J'en prendrai soin, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne voudrais pas que vous m'en vouliez à mort juste parce que je l'aurai perdue ou abîmée. »

Riza prit son fusil dont elle passa la sangle à l'épaule, et avec un dernier regard vers Roy s'élança dos courbé dans les rues.

Tout en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas repéré, Roy suivit la progression du tireur jusqu'à l'entrée du petit immeuble puis le perdit de vue lorsqu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant qu'il ne repère le signal lumineux. Hawkeye était en place. C'était à lui d'entrer en jeu à présent.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour laisser le temps à Riza de prendre ses marques.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ajusta une nouvelle fois ses gants. Puis il s'approcha du campement des rebelles le plus discrètement possible.

Dos au mur, il s'apprêtait à faire « feu ».

* * *

Riza avait pris position sur la toiture du bâtiment qu'elle avait repéré. Un genou à terre, fusil épaulé, elle observait les hommes qui n'avaient pas encore conscience du piège qui se refermait sur eux.

L'œil collé à son viseur, elle passa de l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose clochait… Elle repassa à nouveau chacun des rebelles au viseur… Cinq hommes ! Où était passé le sixième ?

Un brin paniquée, Riza vit Roy se déplacer le long du mur prêt à intervenir. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir. Elle se remit frénétiquement à la recherche de l'homme manquant.

Se tenait-il dans un angle caché à sa vue ou bien était-il sorti ?

Sa tension monta encore d'un cran lorsque son regard tomba sur la caisse que tenait l'un des rebelles devant lui.

Des explosifs !!!

Il lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit que l'alchimie pratiquée par Mustang était en relation avec le feu !

Comment n'avaient-ils pas repéré ce détail important, pour ne pas dire vital ?

Ils avaient été trop sûrs d'eux et pressés d'agir. Et voila le résultat.

Si jamais il…

Un bruit dans son dos la fit se retourner vivement…

* * *

La sueur coulait sur les tempes de Roy. Il lui fallait neutraliser ces hommes avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

Au moins, avait-il pour lui l'effet de surprise. Encore fallait-il agir rapidement pour ne pas perdre son avantage.

Il refit ses calculs mentalement pour doser suffisamment son attaque pour mettre hors service les rebelles sans pour autant les tuer.

Il comptait bien pouvoir les capturer pour en apprendre d'avantage.

* * *

Trop tard, l'homme, le sixième, était déjà sur elle.

Riza réfléchit à cent à l'heure. Malgré la présence de cet homme devant elle, tout était calme dans le campement, il y avait donc encore une bonne chance pour que l'alerte n'ait pas été donnée.

Mais si elle usait de son arme, le coup de feu ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention des autres et mettrait la vie de Mustang en danger.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à lutter comme elle pourrait contre cet homme qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et qui brandissait un long couteau cranté.

Alors qu'il se jetait sur elle, Riza bascula sur le dos et roula sur le côté pour lui échapper.

L'homme qui ne s'y attendait pas, tomba lourdement sur le sol en grognant. Elle ne put malgré tout totalement éviter le coup et la lame entailla son bras.

Avec une grimace de douleur, elle reprit son équilibre et se tint accroupie prête à bondir pour anticiper la prochaine attaque.

Alors que l'ishbal essayait de se redresser à genoux, d'un bond félin elle se propulsa en avant et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant lâcher son arme.

Elle esquissa un geste pour s'en saisir, mais il fut plus prompt qu'elle et le ramassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre.

A présent ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre, l'ishbal agitant son couteau de droite à gauche en faisant jouer la lumière sur la lame, pour lui faire peur… et Riza devait bien avouer que ça marchait plutôt bien.

D'un rapide mouvement circulaire, il voulut en porter un coup à la poitrine de Riza… Elle recula en arrière pour éviter le coup, mais la lame la frôla tranchant son uniforme et le son métallique qui se fit alors entendre les surprit tous les deux.

Riza se ressaisit la première et de son bras gauche bloqua le bras droit de son assaillant tout en lui assénant un coup de genoux dans les testicules.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le couteau tomba alors que l'homme se tordait de douleur à terre.

Riza aurait voulu profiter de ce maigre répit pour reprendre son souffle mais son regard fouillait déjà le sol pour y chercher l'arme.

Elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle s'y traîna difficilement et se pencha pour le prendre lorsque deux bras la saisirent par derrière et la soulevèrent dans les airs.

La force de l'attaque et l'élan les entraîna tous deux dans une chute. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, Riza se cramponnant de toutes ses forces au couteau.

Ne pouvant plus bouger les bras, elle donna de violents coups de talon. Enfin l'étau se desserra et elle put se libérer.

Elle s'écarta le plus vite possible.

Essoufflée, le cœur affolé, elle faisait face à présent à l'homme qui s'était redressé et lui souriait d'un rictus diabolique.

« T'es un homme mort. »

Riza déglutit alors qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de calmer les tremblements de sa main qui tenait toujours le couteau.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle croyait. Cet homme était un vrai taureau ! Le couteau lui semblait bien dérisoire dans sa petite main. Elle était épuisée alors que lui, malgré tous les coups qu'elle lui avait donnés, n'accusait aucun signe de faiblesse.

Jamais elle ne pourrait faire le poids.

Riza fit un pas en arrière en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre du rebord du toit.

Si elle reculait encore, elle finirait écrasée en bas. Elle regarda avec envie son fusil… mais l'utiliser donnerait l'alerte et signerait probablement l'arrêt de mort de Mustang.

Il fallait qu'elle se batte, coûte que coûte. Rassemblant tout son courage et sa volonté, elle s'élança à son tour sur l'homme, au moment même où une formidable explosion se produisait…

* * *

Roy s'approcha un peu plus de l'ouverture, prit une nouvelle inspiration et rassembla son courage. Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit qu'il supposait être celui où se tenait Riza, il plaça ses doigts en position et fit un pas dans l'ouverture…

Les hommes tournèrent leurs regards étonnés vers Roy lorsqu'il s'immisça dans l'entrée de leur repère.

A la surprise suivit une grande confusion, chacun se précipitant vers son arme.

Mais Roy ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'en saisir, il claqua des doigts et des flammes envahirent le campement, passant d'un rebelle à l'autre telles des feux follets, les faisant se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

_Finalement, ça aura été plus simple que je ne l'avais imaginé_, pensa Roy avant d'être projeté en l'air et de retomber plusieurs mètres plus loin, complètement sonné.

* * *

L'explosion prit au dépourvu le rebelle qui détourna instinctivement son attention de Riza pour regarder avec ahurissement la fumée et les flammes s'élever dans le ciel.

Riza vit là son unique chance de s'en sortir.

Elle s'élança vers son fusil, l'arma et tira.

Le silence envahit l'espace après cette ultime détonation.

L'homme porta une main à son front puis incrédule regarda ses doigts pour y découvrir du sang.

Il releva une dernière fois son visage vers Riza, une expression déconcertée affichée sur son visage, puis lentement s'affala sur le sol.

La balle l'avait atteint en plein front.

N'en croyant pas encore ses yeux, Riza se remit péniblement sur ses jambes et s'approcha du cadavre pour le retourner et s'assurer qu'il était bien mort.

Plus aucun signe de respiration ne soulevait la poitrine. Ses yeux grands ouverts affichaient encore la surprise. Le sang coulait abondamment du trou à son front et des bulles sanglantes fleurissaient à l'encoignure de sa bouche.

Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était enfin fini. Ses pensées revinrent à Mustang.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au bord du toit pour regarder la scène en contrebas.

Elle adressa une prière pour qu'il soit sain et sauf et chercha à travers à la fumée jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive enfin…

* * *

Roy commença à se relever à quatre pattes, crachant et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine le faisait incroyablement souffrir, sans parler de son cerveau et de ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Il secoua sa tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

_Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que préparant un attentat, ils pouvaient stocker des explosifs et pourtant, c'est sans doute de cela qu'ils parlaient tout à l'heure quand le type avait demandé de « faire gaffe avec ça »… _

« Merde »

Il reprenait appui sur sa jambe lorsqu'il sentit un coup le frapper à l'estomac et l'envoyer valser une nouvelle fois au sol.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un rebelle, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, s'approchait de lui. La peau cloquée de son visage à moitié brûlé dégoulinait de sa joue entraînant avec elle un œil d'un blanc laiteux, offrant un spectacle d'horreur indescriptible, figeant Roy d'effroi sur place.

La bouche tordue hurla : « Espèce d'enfoiré d'alchimiste, crevure ! Je vais te faire la peau. »

L'homme se précipitait sur Roy, ses bras cramés tendus en avant.

Un coup de feu résonna et arracha un morceau de son oreille dans une gerbe de sang.

* * *

Riza vit l'homme s'attaquer à Roy alors qu'il était encore au sol.

Elle réarma son fusil, et tout en cherchant à calmer sa respiration, prit position.

Elle vida son esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur l'homme qu'elle devait abattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle visa et fit feu.

Malgré son oreille arrachée, l'homme ne cilla pas et se jeta sur Mustang, se servant à présent de lui comme d'un bouclier en le tenant d'un bras à la taille, de l'autre pressant un couteau sur sa carotide.

* * *

La poigne de l'homme, rendu fou par la colère et l'esprit de vengeance, était trop puissante. Plus Roy se débattait, plus il sentait la lame lui entailler la peau, faisant perler le sang.

Et il était trop proche de son assaillant pour utiliser son alchimie.

Au moins il pouvait se rassurer quand à la survie de Riza. C'était sûrement lui qui avait feu. Il était donc en vie.

Sa propre vie ne dépendait donc plus que du jeune tireur.

Roy se prit à prier pour que sa réputation ne soit pas surfaite et qu'il soit réellement très bon.

Il cessa de se débattre et se tourna comme il put vers l'endroit où se tenait Riza, cherchant à lui adresser un message du regard.

* * *

Riza arma de nouveau son fusil.

Elle vit Mustang qui cessait de se débattre et tenter de se tourner vers elle. Le regard rivé droit sur le sien.

« Ok, Roy. »

Riza visa une nouvelle fois. Bloqua sa respiration et fit feu.

Roy sentit la brûlure à l'endroit où la balle le frôla avant de se ficher dans la gorge du rebelle qui le relâcha et tomba à la renverse dans un dernier râle. Un gargouillis échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rende l'âme.

Roy se laissa tomber au sol en se tenant le cou, toussant et crachant, et s'écarta aussi vite qu'il put du corps.

Il bascula sur le dos en cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

C'est ainsi que Riza le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard.


	12. Fin de journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 12 – Fin de journée mouvementée**

_Il bascula sur le dos en cherchant à retrouver son souffle. C'est ainsi que Riza le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard._

Roy donnait l'impression de respirer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Riza se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et inquiète lui demanda : « Ca va aller ? »

Roy hocha la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il devait bien avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. En tout cas, ce serait un véritable miracle à moins.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Riza l'aidait à se remettre debout qu'il remarqua les marques sur son visage et le sang qui maculait par endroit son uniforme déchiré.

« Mais vous êtes blessé ! »

Riza s'inspecta. Son uniforme serait irrécupérable et du sang avait coulé le long de son bras et maculait sa manche.

Prise dans l'intensité du combat et par son inquiétude pour Mustang, elle en avait presque oublié sa blessure.

« Ce n'est rien. Un coup de couteau. Ca attendra qu'on soit revenu au camp.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous devriez retirer votre veste pour que je puisse panser votre plaie pour éviter toute infection. »

Riza se voyait mal retirer ses vêtements, ce qui révélerait à coup sûr sa vraie nature.

« J'ai dit non. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je peux encore bouger mon bras, et à ce que je sache vous n'êtes ni infirmier ni médecin. Alors ça attendra, un point c'est tout. »

Si sa brusquerie l'avait vexé, Roy n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Il n'y avait que cinq hommes dans leur campement. J'ai craint que le sixième ne soit posté en embuscade. En fait, il m'est tombé dessus alors que je cherchais un moyen de vous prévenir pour les explosifs. Il a failli m'avoir, mais finalement, c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier mot. Son cadavre est là haut. »

Roy toussa une nouvelle fois.

« Putain de journée ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Riza regarda autour d'elle.

« Que fait-on pour ceux là ?

« Rentrons. On enverra quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Moi j'ai eu ma dose. »

Tant bien que mal, Roy s'appuyant de temps en temps sur le bras de Riza pour avancer, ils regagnèrent le campement.

Enfin, ils aperçurent les premières tentes ce qui leur insuffla de nouvelles forces pour finir le trajet.

« Il va falloir que j'aille faire mon rapport. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous faire soigner. »

Riza acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner clopin-clopant vers les baraquements réservés aux officiers supérieurs et au Quartier Général. C'était là que se prenaient toutes les décisions importantes et aussi là que se décidait parfois le sort de la vie de chacun des soldats impliqués dans ce conflit.

Elle était complètement éreintée et aurait voulu simplement s'allonger. Mais il lui faudrait d'abord passer à l'intendance pour récupérer un nouvel uniforme. Ils allaient être ravis en voyant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis celui là !

Soupir de résignation_…_

Elle le retenait ce Mustang avec ses plans foireux. Non seulement ils avaient failli tous les deux y laisser leur peau mais en plus le prix de son nouvel équipement serait retenu sur sa solde.

Nouveau soupir de résignation : _Super…_

Elle traîna donc ses pieds jusqu'à l'intendance.

« Bonjour. »

Le soldat en charge se tourna vers elle pour l'accueillir.

« Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit : « Laissez moi deviner. Vous avez besoin d'un nouvel uniforme. »

Riza aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire, mais elle n'en avait même plus la force.

« Gagné.

« Que vous est-il arrivé pour être dans un état pareil ?

« Une rencontre fortuite avec quelques rebelles. Quoi d'autre ?

« Sais pas. Une bagarre contre un tigre ou un truc comme ça ?! » Lui répondit-il en riant ce qui arracha malgré tout un sourire douloureux à Riza.

Sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'elle entendit la voix honnie.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a en a qui trouvent toujours le moyen de faire de l'humour dans tout ce merdier. »

Kimbley s'accouda le dos contre le comptoir juste à côté de Riza qui serrait ses mâchoires à se briser les dents.

L'intendant salua le nouveau venu d'un bref « Major Kimbley » que l'intéressé ignora royalement.

« Alors Gueule d'Ange, j'ai appris que toi et Beau Gosse aviez eu quelques petits soucis aujourd'hui. »

« Il semblerait en effet. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites. »

« Il paraîtrait que tu lui aurais même sauvé la peau. »

Riza l'ignora et se saisit du paquetage que le soldat venait de déposer devant elle.

Elle le remercia et voulut s'éloigner, mais Kimbley l'attrapa par son bras blessé.

Riza serra fort les dents. Kimbley ne pouvait ignorer qu'il lui faisait mal, mais vraisemblablement, c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Elle ravala sa colère.

« Il me faut encore aller à l'infirmerie, Major. Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez que je puisse disposer. »

Kimbley la relâcha après avoir pressé un peu plus fort ses doigts sur la blessure.

« Je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te retarder. Tu peux disposer. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. »

Le sang de Riza se glaça dans ses veines. Serrant fort son paquet contre elle, elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Elle sentait le regard de Kimbley rivé sur elle.

_« Putain de journée ! »_

Une fois hors de vue, elle relâcha la pression et dévia ses pas vers sa propre tente.

Hors de question de se faire examiner. Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Ce n'était pas sa première blessure, et elle avait constitué un petit stock de désinfectant et de pansements.

Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et s'éclipsa pour aller prendre une douche.

Il lui faudrait faire vite, mais à cette heure de la journée, elle devrait être tranquille. La douche était un luxe auquel elle avait presque renoncé et n'abusait que dans des cas tels que celui-ci ou quand franchement elle ne supportait plus son état crasseux.

Sinon, elle se contentait de se nettoyer sommairement avec une bassine.

Cela la fit sourire. Alors qu'elle s'appelait encore Elizabeth, jamais elle n'aurait supporté de rester des jours voire des semaines sans se laver. Cela lui aurait paru tout bonnement inimaginable.

Mais dans ce désert, en milieu hostile et dans le personnage de Riza, cela était devenu une nécessité et ne lui posait presque pas de problème.

De toute façon elle n'avait pas d'énergie à perdre à se lamenter à propos de son hygiène corporelle. Toutes ses réserves étaient déjà mises à contribution à lutter pour cacher son identité et surtout pour sa vie.

Sans compter que l'eau se faisait plutôt rare.

Avant de se déshabiller, elle s'assura que les lieux étaient bien déserts. Rassurée sur ce point, elle posa tout son barda au sol et rapidement enleva ses frusques avant de se glisser sous le faible jet d'eau.

Elle se lava les cheveux et se savonna énergiquement. La saleté et le sang s'évacuèrent dans le siphon.

C'était un pur bonheur de sentir l'eau lui dégouliner sur le corps. Malheureusement, ce devrait être de courte durée. Plus elle traînerait, plus les risques de se faire prendre seraient grands.

Elle coupa l'eau et s'examina le bras.

Sa blessure, bien qu'un peu enflée et rouge, était peu profonde. Elle ne saignait presque plus malgré le mauvais traitement infligé par ce salaud de Kimbley.

_Qu'a-t-il à toujours venir me chercher ? Il y a plein d'autres soldats à tourmenter ici, alors pourquoi moi en particulier ?_

Une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda s'il avait réussi à percer son secret.

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien révélé à personne ? Si cela avait été le cas, elle imaginait que sûrement elle aurait été convoquée et peut-être jugée, non ?!

Elle avait fini de se panser le bras et terminait de se rhabiller.

Un faible raclement attira son attention.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'immobilisa pour tendre l'oreille. Seul le bruit de l'eau gouttant sur le carrelage lui parvint.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Silence.

Pourtant elle avait l'impression de sentir une présence.

Ou alors était-ce l'angoisse et l'état de tension dans lequel elle vivait constamment depuis si longtemps qui lui induisaient cette sensation ?

Pour autant son instinct ne l'avait que très rarement trompée.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle fit le tour du bâtiment. Mais elle était seule.

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un ici, il était déjà parti.

Anxieuse, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit pour retourner à sa tente.

Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir et oublier tout ça.

Dehors, le soleil faisait ses adieux à cette journée et embrasait le ciel de mille feux chatoyants.

« Vous voila ! »

La voix de Mustang la fit sursauter.

« Je vous cherchais partout. »

Riza resta un moment à l'observer, se demandant si ce pouvait être lui qui l'avait surveillée sous la douche… Mais s'il s'agissait de Mustang, vu comme elle commençait à le connaître, il lui aurait demandé de s'expliquer.

Son silence sembla l'inquiéter :

« Ca va ? Je vous trouve un peu pâle.

« Ca va. Vous avez vu quelqu'un par ici avant moi ? »

La question le surprit :

« Non, pourquoi ? J'arrivais juste lorsque je vous ai vu sortir. Vous avez pris une douche ? » Lui demanda-t-il en désignant ses cheveux humides.

Riza porta sa main à ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur ses épaules et les ébouriffa. Elle savait que lorsqu'ils étaient bien peignés, elle paraissait être ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une jeune femme de presque 19 ans.

« Oui, j'en avais besoin.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vais peut-être en faire autant. »

Riza se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait du se faire des idées et s'inquiéter pour rien. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre avec elle.

« Je suis passé à l'infirmerie, je m'attendais à vous y trouver.

« Ah ?! Non, ça va. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Le couteau n'a fait que me frôler.

« Ca a pourtant beaucoup saigné.

« J'ai mis un pansement. Tout va bien. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est dormir. »

Roy la regarda, Riza pressa ses affaires contre elle. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à la regarder comme ça ?

« Et vous, vos blessures ?

« Une côte cassée et quelques ecchymoses. Ils m'ont bandé mais ils ne peuvent rien de plus pour moi. Je dois juste rester tranquille quelques jours. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je voulais vous dire merci pour tout à l'heure. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Riza haussa des épaules.

« J'ai fait mon travail. C'est tout. Et encore si je l'avais mieux fait, aucun de nous n'en serait là. Surtout pas vous. »

« C'est moi le plus gradé. La responsabilité m'incombe. J'ai pris une décision un peu trop vite. Après tout, nous n'avions aucune certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux. C'est heureux que cela se soit terminé aussi bien pour nous. Cela aurait pu être pire. »

« Peut-être. »

La mine de Mustang s'était assombrie. Riza voulut le réconforter.

« En tout cas, La prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'idée d'aller faire une sieste dans une zone sensée être sous contrôle, oubliez moi. »

Son trait d'humour porta, Mustang lui rendit son sourire.

« Ok. La prochaine fois je choisirai mieux l'endroit.

« Bien. Je suis mort de fatigue. J'y vais. »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main « Au revoir Major Mustang. »

Puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

Roy le regarda un moment marcher dans le coucher de soleil.

Les cheveux blonds prenaient une couleur cuivrée, il regarda la silhouette fine, suivit les courbes de ses hanches et leur balancement… gauche, droite, gauche, droite…

Roy arracha son regard et déglutit…

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Il fit lui-même demi-tour et partit d'un pas rapide. Il lui fallait trouver Maes au plus vite !


	13. Un destin se tisse

**Chapitre 13**

_Ce n'est pas possible ! _

Roy marchait aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Il devait trouver Maes. Lui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. C'était obligé.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux !

_C'était quoi cette impression soudaine tout à l'heure ? _

Il devait se tromper, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il ferma les yeux et revit le balancement des hanches de Hawkeye.

_En même temps…_

« Tient, qui voila ?! Le héros du jour !!! »

Hugues se tenait devant lui, poings sur les côtés.

« Maes ! Tu tombes bien, c'est toi que je cherchais. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

« Ben va falloir que ça attende. Tu es attendu au quartier général. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il va y avoir de la décoration dans l'air.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

« Du complot que tu as déjoué cet après-midi avec notre petit Hawkeye. Tu as impressionné les chefs par ton audace et ta témérité … et je me suis laissé dire que tu allais être décoré.

« Décoré ?

« Ouais. Te voila dans les petits papiers des grands de ce monde. Mon petit Roy est devenu grand…

« Arrête tes conneries Hugues. C'est sérieux, faut que je te parle.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ça va devoir attendre. Je ne blaguais pas quand je te disais que tu étais attendu au QG, ils m'ont envoyé te chercher. Il faut y aller. Viens. »

Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son ami.

« A toi de jouer maintenant. Et montre toi à la hauteur ! »

Roy rajusta son uniforme et entra. La surprise lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. A l'intérieur, il semblait que tout l'Etat Major l'attendait. Neuf visages tantôt austères tantôt souriants le dévisagèrent. Il en reconnut à peine la moitié.

Se ressaisissant, il avança d'un pas devant l'assemblée de gradés qui faisaient cercle devant lui et présenta ses respects.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

L'un des généraux, un de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui souriait, l'interpella : « Repos Major Mustang ! Je vous en prie entrez. Je suis le Général Grunman. »

Roy le salua : « Mon Général »

« Nous vous avons fait venir pour vous féliciter de vos actions de cet après-midi. J'imagine que vous êtes informé de la venue prochaine du Généralissime. Nous formons, disons, son avant-garde. »

Roy se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

« Bien. Comme qui dirait ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui est une aubaine ! A ce sujet comment vont vos blessures ?

« Fort heureusement, je n'ai qu'une côte cassée et quelques ecchymoses et écorchures. »

Roy quitta des yeux Grunman pour faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Hawkeye n'était pas là.

« Mon compagnon se porte bien aussi malgré le coup de couteau qu'il a reçu dans le bras.

« Oui, votre compagnon bien sûr.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Messieurs, s'il s'agit de félicitations, pourquoi le soldat Riza n'est-il pas là ? Sans lui, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde et… »

Un second général, que ne connaissait pas non plus Mustang, l'interrompit de sa voix gutturale peu amène :

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de félicitations Major Mustang, mais de quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe. Et même si nous avons bien conscience de l'aide que vous a apportée ce soldat, c'est vous, en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat, qui nous intéressez. – _Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre_ – et l'image que vous véhiculez. »

Roy cligna des yeux. Il commençait à comprendre.

Grunman reprit la parole :

« Vous comprenez, l'armée est enlisée dans ce conflit depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. La population en a assez et commence à s'impatienter. C'est pour cela que notre Führer a décidé de faire appel aux alchimistes pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Mais parfois, leurs actions sont mal perçues. »

Roy poursuivit à voix basse comme pour lui :

« Et vous souhaitez tirer profit de la tentative d'attentat que nous avons déjouée pour remonter dans l'estime de la population et vous gagner sa sympathie. »

Le second général intervint de nouveau, Roy s'efforça de déchiffrer son nom sur son uniforme, il s'agissait du Général Kurosaki :

« Exactement. Nous allons faire de vous un héros. La population en a besoin pour garder foi en notre Führer et lui permettre d'accomplir ce noble et magnifique dessein qu'est l'édification d'une nation forte, unie et dont la grandeur rayonnera à travers le Monde. Vous êtes courageux, vous avez la témérité de votre jeunesse, vos états de service sont irréprochables et pour ne rien gâcher, vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un beau garçon. »

« Tout cela est bien beau, mais que faites-vous du soldat qui m'accompagnait ? »

Grunman reprit la parole de sa voix douce :

« Mon garçon, les tireurs d'élite n'ont pas vocation à se retrouver sous la lumière des projecteurs. Ce sont des hommes de l'ombre. Il comprendra. »

Kurosaki poursuivit d'un air hautain :

« Si vous y tenez tant, nous vous le donnons. Il recevra dès demain sa nouvelle affectation sous vos ordres. Ainsi un peu de votre gloire rejaillira sans doute sur lui. »

Roy ravala le sentiment d'indignation qui montait en lui. Comment pouvait-on parlez ainsi d'une personne et en disposer comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un meuble ?

En même temps, il voyait déjà plus ou moins les divers avantages qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation.

Après tout, même s'il s'était engagé en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat par devoir envers sa famille, il n'était pas pour autant sans ambition.

La voix de Grunman l'arracha à ses considérations :

« Alors Major, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Roy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

« A la bonne heure, s'exclama le vieil homme. Le Généralissime sera là dans deux jours. Nous pourrons alors procéder à la remise de votre médaille en grande pompe. »

Kurosaki reprit la parole :

« Maintenant que c'est entendu, nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps Major. Vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers. »

Ainsi congédié, Mustang s'inclina et sortit. Il lui sembla que l'air lui paraissait soudain plus léger, plus pur…

Il retrouva Maes qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Alors ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu allais recevoir une décoration ?! Et de la main même du Généralissime ! Tu te rends compte de l'honneur qui t'est fait ?

« Ouais. Je vois surtout qu'on se sert de moi… mais à ce jeu, nous pouvons jouer à deux !

« Je te retrouve bien là Roy. Toujours à saisir la moindre occasion qui se présente. » Maes remonta du bout du doigt ses lunettes sur son nez. « Parfait. Je t'aiderai s'il le faut. »

Roy eut un sourire en coin.

« D'accord. Alors en route pour les sommets du pouvoir !

« Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure ? »

L'image de Riza s'éloignant dans la ligne d'horizon enflammée par le soleil couchant revint en mémoire à Roy.

Avec cette entrevue pour le moins inattendue, il en avait presque oublié ce qui le préoccupait !

Mais à présent, avec le recul, il se sentait moins sûr de lui. Ses souvenirs étaient beaucoup moins précis. Peut-être ses yeux l'avaient-ils trompé ? Il était fatigué, la journée avait été rude et le soleil couchant avait très bien pu lui jouer des tours.

Mieux valait ne rien dire pour le moment. Après, eh bien, il verrait bien.

« Je ne sais plus ce que c'était. Ca ne devait pas être si important. »

Hugues le regarda d'un air sceptique :

« Ouais. T'as raison. Mais tu ne t'amuserais pas à me cacher quelque chose tout de même ?

« N- non. Je t'assure que non. »

Aussi brève que fut son hésitation, elle n'échappa pas à Maes.

« Roy, je sais lorsque tu mens. Et tu viens de le faire à l'instant.

« Ecoute Maes, je préfère ne pas en parler ce soir.

« Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! »

Roy s'écarta de lui en agitant ses mains devant lui. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il avait encore en mémoire le souvenir désagréable du harcèlement que Hugues lui avait fait subir pour lui faire avouer toute l'histoire concernant cette fille juste avant qu'ils ne viennent à Ishbal _(1)_, alors qu'il avait réussi à garder ça pour lui, une seule seconde d'inattention, une phrase qui lui avait échappée, et c'était le drame… pour lui. Des semaines et des semaines de torture morale et physique jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau à Hugues !

« Ok ok, mais je suis sûr que tu vas te foutre de moi. En plus, je dois certainement me planter.

« Dis toujours, on verra bien.

« Eh bien… ce soir… j'ai eu l'impression que… tu vois, je parlais avec lui et ensuite, il s'est éloigné, et….

« Roy, je ne comprends rien du tout ! De qui parles-tu ? C'est qui ce « lui » ?

« Hawkeye. Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je l'ai trouvé près des douches. Et après qu'on se soit salué pour la nuit, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner et… je ne sais pas…

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

« Je crois que Riza… je crois que ce n'est pas... », Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, et plus l'idée lui semblait absurde.

« Tu crois que Riza n'est pas quoi ? » Insista Maes.

« Comme nous. »

Maes cligna des yeux deux fois.

« Comme nous ? Tu veux dire qu'il vient d'une autre dimension ? Qu'il peut se transformer en monstre avec une queue et des cornes ?

« Arrête Maes ! Je pense que Riza n'est pas un garçon ! Je pense que c'est une fille. »

Ca y est, c'était dit.

Maes ferma sa bouche et regarda fixement Roy, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

« C'est la blague la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis des semaines !!!

« Chut Maes, arrête de parler et de rire si fort ! Tout le monde va t'entendre !!! »

« C'est trop fort ! Riza une fille ? Et pourquoi pas ma soeur tant que tu y es ? »

Roy se renfrogna.

« Je savais que tu te foutrais de moi. Je ne voulais rien dire, c'est toi qui m'as forcé ! »

Maes se calma un peu et tendit une main vers son ami.

« D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

« Je ne sais pas, son apparence, sa démarche… ce qu'il dégage de lui. »

« Ce qu'il dégage ? Attention Roy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es en train de virer de bord.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

« Bon. Si tu veux je vérifierai. Ce sera facile à confirmer. Il a du passer une visite médicale comme tout le monde ici. J'irai voir dès demain dans son dossier.

« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à le faire discrètement, pas la peine de lui attirer des ennuis, ni d'attirer l'attention sur nous inutilement !

« Mais c'est que tu es sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment que Riza serait une fille ?!

« C'est juste que… »

Maes observait avec gravité son ami.

« Roy, tu m'inquiètes. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir, n'est-ce pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as parlé de 'dégager quelque chose'.

« Arrête Maes ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! » Hurla presque Roy dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

« Et que feras-tu si nous découvrons que c'est une fille ? Même si franchement, je n'y crois pas trop…

« J'en sais rien du tout. Que crois-tu qu'il faudra que nous fassions ?

« Pas que _**NOUS**_ fassions, Roy. Que _**TU**_ fasses. Moi, je ne veux rien à voir là-dedans. Garçon ou fille, ça ne change rien du tout au fait que Hawkeye est un bon tireur et à présent l'un de nos amis. Je ne compte en aucun cas lui faire de tort. »

« Mais moi non plus, je ne souhaite pas lui faire de tort. Mais, tu sais comme je suis… j'aie besoin de savoir si je me trompe ou non. »

Maes remonta une nouvelle fois sa paire de lunettes.

« Bah. Nous serons fixé dès demain de toute façon. D'ici là, si nous allions fêter cette médaille !!!! J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Gracia aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je te la lise ! »

Roy poussa un soupir de résignation autant que de soulagement du changement de sujet.

« Maes, tu n'as pas besoin de me lire les lettres de Gracia. C'est personnel, elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas de savoir que tu me racontes tout ce qu'elle t'écrit !

« Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle en est ravie ! D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour. C'est tellement un amour ma Gracia !

« C'est clair. Pour supporter un gus comme toi, y'a pas à dire, c'est même un ange… »

Roy sourit à son ami en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Allez vient, allons descendre quelques chopines. Tu me raconteras comment va la vie de Gracia sans toi à Centrale. »

_**(1)**__** cf chapitre 6 « Roy Mustang »**_


	14. Exploration&retrouvailles inattendues

**NdlA : Hello tout le monde. On m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que je n'avais pas mis de "petit mot" lors de mon dernier chapitre, comme j'en ai l'habitude ordinairement... Et c'est vrai ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je n'avais rien posté depuis juillet sur cette histoire, et je vous ai balancé mon dernier chapitre comme ça...**

**Honte à moi.**

**Le dernier chapitre était axé sur Mustang. Celui-ci l'est sur Riza... Je m'excuse à l'avance si je vais choquer le jeune public... mais je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous sont de petits coquins XD**

**Je vous embrasse, à très vite**

**Frip'

* * *

****Chapitre 14 – Exploration… et retrouvailles inattendues**

Riza se réveilla bien avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour elle de se lever.

Il lui restait encore de longues minutes à pouvoir se reposer, mais elle sentait que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas.

Elle se retourna sur sa couche. Elle pensait à Mustang… En fait, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne quittait plus vraiment son esprit depuis le premier soir où ils avaient fait connaissance.

Ce n'était que ce matin qu'elle le réalisait.

C'était fou comme il avait le don de l'agacer et en même temps, il pouvait se montrer gentil et prévenant.

Bien qu'elle ait une dent dure contre les alchimistes, elle devait convenir qu'il semblait différent. En tout cas, rien à voir avec ce barjot de Kimbley.

Et ses yeux… humf, ils étaient tellement… et son sourire ! owww… à tomber.

Riza déglutit. Que lui prenait-il de penser ainsi à ce garçon ?

Elle replia son bras sur ses yeux.

_Non. Pas ce garçon. Cet homme._

Roy Mustang n'avait rien à voir avec tous les garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés durant son adolescence. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à éveiller quoique ce soit chez elle comme il le faisait actuellement.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout les autres filles lorsqu'elle les voyait se pavaner et papillonner des cils dès qu'elles étaient en présence de testostérone et pouffer de rire derrière leurs mains délicates, avoir des conversations à propos de tel garçon ou tel autre pendant des heures voire des nuits entières. Elle s'était toujours sentie étrangère à ce genre de comportement qu'elle jugeait complètement puéril.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent… Rien que de penser à lui, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer et son estomac se contracter. Elle s'était même sentie bêtement heureuse qu'il la trouve à la sortie de sa douche la veille !

_Cela ne peut pas être. Aux yeux de tous, je suis un garçon. Et je dois le rester encore quelques temps._

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une once de rébellion à cette idée, une petite voix dans son subconscient lutait pour se faire entendre et l'implorait de ne pas oublier ce qu'elle était.

Cédant à une pulsion, elle entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement sous ses draps. Complètement nue, libérée de toute entrave, elle pouvait enfin respirer. Le frottement léger des draps sur sa peau lui sembla délicieux et elle sentit ses seins se dresser sous la sensation.

Elle ne s'était plus vue dans un miroir depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison familiale. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait changé, mais elle n'avait aucune idée dans quelles proportions cela s'était fait.

Suivant son instinct, elle partit pour la première fois depuis des lustres à la découverte de son corps.

Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses fermes et musclées, sur son ventre plat qui avait perdu ses rondeurs de jeune fille, sur ses hanches qu'elle sentit saillantes, sa taille fine puis pour finir, ses seins.

Tout son corps s'éveillait à la sensualité.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine qui frémit sous son toucher.

Riza se mordilla les lèvres.

Du bout de ses doigts elle se caressa lentement le dessus de ses seins dont elle apprécia la douceur, puis elle en suivit lentement la rondeur pour en apprécier le pommelé.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait pris une douche, elle avait toujours dû se tenir sur ses gardes et se dépêcher. Elle savait que sa poitrine avait grossi, mais là dans son lit, elle découvrait à quel point ses seins s'étaient épanouis et à quel point aussi ils étaient sensibles.

Qu'elle arrive à les cacher sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive lui semblait tout bonnement ahurissant !

Et pourtant… Chaque jour, elle arrivait à berner son monde.

Elle se demanda si en d'autres circonstances, un homme, _un homme comme Mustang_, pourrait la trouver désirable.

Agacée de se prendre une nouvelle fois en défaut de penser à l'alchimiste ainsi, elle chassa rapidement cette pensée parasite.

Toujours obéissant à son instinct, sa main glissa vers son pubis qu'elle frôla, déclenchant une sensation de chaleur diffuse dans son ventre qui se contracta.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin. La surprise lui fit ôter vivement sa main, avant que poussée par une force irrépressible, elle la repose à nouveau sur son sexe, descendant un peu plus bas jusqu'à sentir son clitoris.

Cette fois la sensation de chaleur explosa dans tout son corps.

Alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres, Riza prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Honteuse, elle retira brusquement sa main et se retourna sur le côté.

Comme un rappel à l'ordre, une douleur vive dans son bras blessé la ramena à sa condition présente.

Elle se redressa pour observer sa blessure. Elle était légèrement rouge et enflée, mais propre et nette. Son bras l'élancerait sûrement encore quelque temps, mais ça devrait être supportable à condition qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'effort.

Elle reprit ses bandages pour les remettre en place et ce faisant, oublier les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties et les images de Mustang qui la hantait à ce moment là.

Il lui était interdit pour le moment de penser à lui autrement que comme à un collègue, qui plus est, un alchimiste d'Etat.

Un nouveau combat se présentait inopinément à elle. En plus de celui de cacher qu'elle était une fille, elle devrait lutter contre les sentiments qu'elle devinait naître en elle.

Un jour viendrait où elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et reprendre une vie normale, rencontrer quelqu'un et faire sa vie.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ici dans ces lieux de désolation et sûrement pas avec ce Roy Mustang !

Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il lui suffirait de l'éviter autant que possible. Après tout, jusque là, ils n'avaient rien eu à faire ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change.

Sa résolution prise, elle regagna du poil de la bête et se leva pour se préparer pour sa journée qu'elle espérait moins riche en évènements que la précédente.

Vêtue de son uniforme, équipée de son fusil, elle sortit de sa tente en se protégeant les yeux de la clarté du soleil levant.

Elle repéra immédiatement un homme assis au même endroit que Mustang la veille.

_Ah non, il n'allait pas recommencer !_

Mais elle comprit rapidement sa méprise lorsqu'elle discerna enfin le visage de celui qui l'attendait patiemment.

Et tout doute s'évanouit définitivement lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

« Bonjour Elizabeth. »

Riza se figea sur place. Aucun son n'arrivait plus à sortir de sa gorge. Des milliers d'hommes, des milliers d'endroits, et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Ou plutôt, qu'il la retrouve.

« Bonjour Grand-père. »

Le Général Grunman lui adressa un sourire.

« Au moins, tu ne me fais pas l'affront de faire semblant de ne pas me connaître. »

« Comment… ?

« Hier nous avons eu vent de ton aventure et de celle de Mustang. Ton nom est apparu. Soldat Riza. Ca m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était le surnom que je te donnais lorsque tu étais encore haute comme trois pommes ! Et puis je me suis renseigné discrètement sur ton compte. J'ai consulté ton dossier, j'y ai trouvé la ville où tu as été incorporée, cela m'a conforté dans mon intuition, et lorsqu'on m'a décri un soldat blond, pas très grand et plutôt fluet, je n'ai eu presque plus aucun doute. »

Riza ne pouvait que se contenter de l'observer. Elle était partagée entre la joie de retrouver cet homme qui comptait tant dans sa vie et qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle était encore une toute jeune enfant, et la peur qu'il ne la contraigne à revenir auprès de ses parents et de la forcer à épouser celui qu'on lui avait choisi et dont elle ne voulait absolument pas.

En même temps, une part au fond d'elle avait envie que toute cette mascarade prenne enfin fin.

« Que fais-tu là Elizabeth ? Tu sais que ta place n'est pas ici, elle devrait être auprès de tes parents. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude, le sais-tu ?

« Je m'en doute Grand-père. Mais je ne veux pas y retourner pour le moment. Ils veulent me marier à un homme que je ne connais même pas ! Alors, j'ai préféré m'enfuir.

« Je sais tout cela. Je comprends ta réaction, mais je ne peux excuser l'inquiétude que tu nous as causée à tous.

« Je suis désolée Grand-père. Vraiment. »

Riza avait baissé la tête et gardait les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses bottes.

« Allez viens à côté de moi. Il ne nous est pas permis de nous serrez dans les bras l'un de l'autre ici, mais tu peux au moins t'asseoir à côté d'un vieux général un peu excentrique. »

Riza n'attendait pas d'autre signe de sa part pour se précipiter à côté de lui.

« Allez, raconte moi un peu ce qui t'est arrivé depuis ton départ. »

Elle entreprit alors de lui faire le récit de ses aventures depuis la nuit où elle s'était sauvée jusqu'à la journée d'hier.

Des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues qu'elle essuyait de temps en temps d'un revers de la main.

« Tout cela a dû être bien dur à supporter ma chérie.

« En fait, ça a plutôt été. J'ai de bons camarades. Ils me soutiennent bien.

« Mais tu risques ta vie chaque jour. La guerre, et les morts qu'elle engendre, n'est pas la place d'une femme. Tu devrais arrêter tout ça et rentrer chez toi.

« Non. Je ne veux pas de la vie qu'ils m'ont tracée.

« Je le sais... J'ai dû épouser la femme que m'avaient choisie mes parents. Et pourtant, j'en aimais une autre.

« Tu veux dire que tu as abandonné la femme que tu aimais pour épouser celle que t'imposaient tes parents ?

« Oui, tout à fait. Je n'ai pas eu ton courage, ma très chère enfant. Oh, j'ai bien essayé de me rebeller et de refuser. Mais au final, j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait de faire. J'appréciais ta grand-mère. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien. J'ai vraiment essayé de la rendre heureuse jusqu'au bout. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier mon premier amour.

« Je trouve tout cela bien triste.

« Oui. Bien triste. Personne ne devrait subir un tel sort. Je pense que chacun devrait avoir le droit de choisir sa propre vie et la personne avec laquelle il veut la parcourir. C'est pourquoi je ne dirais rien à tes parents. Je me contenterai juste de les rassurer.

« Merci Grand-père !

« Mais je veux que tu sois prudente et que dès que ce sera possible ou alors si les choses deviennent trop dangereuses, ou que quelqu'un vienne à découvrir la supercherie, tu cesses tout ceci immédiatement. Fais moi immédiatement prévenir, je viendrais. »

Riza avait les yeux de nouveaux embués. Elle fit glisser sa main sur celle du vieil homme et la serra très fort dans la sienne.

« Je te le promets. Je t'aime Grand-père. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite Riza. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, main dans la main.

« Ce Kimbley ne me dit rien qui vaille, son comportement m'inquiète…

« Ca ira. C'est juste un abruti qui m'a pris pour tête de turc. Ca lui passera lorsqu'il aura trouvé une autre proie.

« Espérons. »

Le Général se releva.

« Bien, j'étais venu entre autre chose pour t'annoncer que dès aujourd'hui, tu seras placées sous les ordres directs du Major. Votre équipe a bien fonctionné hier. D'ailleurs, pour ton information, il a été décidé qu'il recevrait une décoration par le Führer en personne. J'ai trouvé préférable de t'éviter cette publicité inutile. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. »

Un peu perdue par le brusque changement de sujet du Général et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait, Riza répondit machinalement :

« Non. Tu as très bien fait. Je préfère ne pas trop m'exposer.

« Je m'en suis douté. Il m'a l'air bien ce jeune garçon.

« Mais qui ? »

Grunman se tourna vers sa petite-fille avec un sourire dans les yeux.

« Mais Mustang voyons !

Le nom de Mustang rappela à Riza sa nouvelle résolution d'éviter au possible l'alchimiste. Cependant, elle ne pouvait en révéler à son grand-père la raison.

« Roy Mustang ?

« Il est doué d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son dossier et entendre sur lui. Un garçon droit. Et charmant. »

Riza sentit ses joues rougir.

Grunman lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis sûr qu'il saura te protéger. Comme toi tu le protégeras. Tu fais un sacré bon tireur !

« Merci. C'est gentil. Mais pourquoi m'attacher à sa personne à lui ?

« Il en a été décidé ainsi. Tout est déjà réglé. Je sens qu'il va devenir quelqu'un d'important, et il aura besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour le seconder. »

Riza se renfrogna et serra les dents. Jamais on ne la laisserait choisir et prendre ses décisions elle-même.

Son grand-père sembla remarquer sa contrariété.

« T'ais-je dit à quel point j'étais fier de toi ? Aujourd'hui, mes yeux ne sont plus aussi bons qu'avant… Ah, la vieillesse !... mais plus jeune je n'étais pas mal non plus ! Pas aussi bon que tu sembles l'être, ton tir d'hier était vraiment osé !

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Peut-être te sens-tu amoindri physiquement, mais je plains celui qui aurai la bêtise de te sous-estimer. Ton intelligence est aussi affûtée que l'est le tranchant de ton sabre. La preuve en est la facilité que tu as eu de me retrouver. »

Grunman lui sourit en retour.

« Bien. Je dois y aller à présent. Le Généralissime sera là sous peu et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour préparer son arrivée. »

Il se leva puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Fais moi confiance Elizabeth. Tout ira bien. »

Riza hocha la tête.

« Mais n'oublie pas. Au moindre problème, préviens moi. »

« Promis. »

Grunman s'éloigna en agitant une main pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui lança en s'éloignant :

« Mustang doit être en train de d'attendre. Tu devrais y aller. »

Riza soupira. S'en était fichue de sa résolution.


	15. Plongée dans l'intimité de Roy

**NdlA : voila 8 petites pages pour vous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les grèves, j'étais trop morte pour bosser mes chapitres, et ensuite, je me suis occupé de faire le chapitre 77 (traduction, clean et édit) pour le site ost-team... Vous connaissez ce site ?**

**Bref, voila. j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

****Chapitre 15 - Plongée dans l'intimité de Roy**

Sous ses draps, Roy faisait un rêve plus qu'agréable… jusqu'à ce qu'un grand cri accompagné d'un chamboulement de son lit ne l'en tire brutalement.

« Debout là-dedans ! Espèce de gros feignant. On a du pain sur la planche ! »

Un bras nu émergea des draps et du matelas retournés. Puis se fut la tête hirsute de Roy qui apparut. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire à juger son expression, c'est qu'il ne goûtait pas du tout la plaisanterie.

« Maes, sors d'ici avant que je ne te tue. C'est un conseil d'ami.

« C'est justement parce qu'on est pote que je sais que tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi.

« Pas besoin que je lève quoique ce soit, il me suffit juste de claquer des doigts.

« Je risque rien, t'as pas tes gants. »

Sur ce constat évident, Roy émergea de l'amas que représentait à présent son lit dévasté. Il ne portait sur lui que ses sous-vêtements. Maes siffla d'appréciation.

« Vas-y te gène pas, rince toi l'œil.

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt que ce soit …. Hawkeye ?

« Arrête avec ça !

« Oh ho, Monsieur est susceptible on dirait…. Pourtant, lorsque je suis entré, je t'ai entendu murmurer dans ton sommeil _« Hum oui… Vient par là... »_ Ca avait l'air très chaud !

« N'importe quoi.

« J'ai adoré, c'était très touchant de te voir étreindre ton oreiller avec cette petite mou des lèvres… Hummmmouaa

« Je ne rêvais pas du tout.

« Ah… alors peut-être…. Fantasmais-tu sur notre charmant petit tireur ? »

Roy se jeta littéralement sur son ami, le clouant au sol.

« Arrête Roy, j'aime pas les garçons et tu n'es définitivement pas mon type !

« Ah oui ? »

Roy se pencha sur le visage de Maes et laissa un filet de bave couler de ses lèvres, jusqu'à presque toucher la joue de Hugues.

Le filet de bave échappa à Roy et s'étala sur la joue de son _ex-_ami.

Maes se dégagea en le renversant et s'écarta vivement en rampant.

« Eurk ! C'est dégoûtant !! »

Roy se releva en riant à gorge déployée.

« C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! »

Il attrapa sa chemise pendant que Maes s'essuyait le visage avec vigueur.

« Arggg, c'est trop horrible.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord, le soleil est à peine levé.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais te filer un coup de main pour Hawkeye. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais tout faire tout seul. Tu viens avec moi. Après tout, c'est toi qui as des doutes et qui veux savoir. Pas moi. »

Roy se passait les mains dans ses cheveux devant sa glace pour essayer de les dompter, sans grand succès. Finalement il abandonna d'un haussement d'épaule et se retourna vers Maes.

« Okay. C'est d'accord, je t'accompagne.

« Mais tu me revaudras ça pour la bave, ma vengeance sera terrible !

« Bouh, j'ai trop peur.

« Attend de voir un peu. »

Roy donna une tape dans le dos de son ami et ils sortirent de sa tente.

« Au fait Maes, c'est pas que je m'en inquiète mais j'ai vraiment parlé dans mon sommeil ?

« Ouaip. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

« Pas trop. J'ai vraiment… parlé de Riza ?

« Meuh non ! Je plaisantais. T'as pas dit de nom. »

Roy parut soulagé.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu ne rêvais pas de lui. »

Mustang lui lança un regard noir.

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de son rêve. Les souvenirs s'évaporaient comme s'il essayait de saisir de la fumée avec ses doigts. Ne lui restait plus qu'une sensation agréable. Il savait que dans ce rêve il n'était pas seul, loin de là, et que les activités auxquelles il s'adonnait nécessitaient une partenaire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du visage de celle-ci. Ce put-il qu'il s'agisse d'un et non pas d'une partenaire ? Et que ce soit Riza ?

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait plus très rond chez lui…

Peut-être était-ce dû à la trop longue abstinence à laquelle ils étaient tous contraints depuis leur mobilisation il y avait de cela déjà des semaines ?

Il était sans doute temps d'agir…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Riza errait à travers le campement en ruminant sa conversation avec son grand-père, donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin.

Encore une fois, on prenait des décisions à sa place. Et justement alors qu'elle voulait mettre de la distance entre elle et Mustang, voila qu'on la jetait littéralement dans ses bras !

Mais quel était ce monde où on déniait le droit à toute femme de se débrouiller seule ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elles soient placées sous la protection d'un homme ?

Hier elle avait battu toute seule le rebelle qui l'avait attaquée, et sans elle s'en aurait été fini de l'alchimiste de flamme !

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu besoin d'aide, mais eux !

Qui couvrait ses arrières lorsqu'elle allait en mission ? Personne ! Elle était toute seule et elle ne devait qu'à elle seule d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Elle redressa la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la partie du campement réservée aux alchimistes. Ceux-ci bénéficiaient d'un traitement de faveur et occupaient chacun une tente individuelle avec un confort équivalent pratiquement celui des généraux, alors que la plupart des soldats, la « piétaille », devaient se contenter de tentes communes au confort rudimentaire.

Riza ne devait d'avoir sa tente personnelle qu'au fait qu'elle était tireur d'élite et qu'on estimait qu'il était préférable de respecter leur besoin d'isolement afin de ne pas troubler leur concentration.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu bien de la chance de s'être spécialisée ainsi, sinon, elle aurait dû comme Havoc et les autres partager une tente dortoir, ce qui aurait rendu sa vie beaucoup plus compliquée.

Elle fit le tour sur elle-même. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout laquelle des tentes était celle de Mustang.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à demander. Elle pria pour ne pas tomber sur Kimbley. De si bon matin, et énervée comme elle l'était, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à se contenir.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et suivant les indications qu'on lui avait données, elle arriva facilement à destination.

Elle stoppa juste devant l'entrée.

Impossible de frapper pour signaler sa présence sur ces tentes en toile. Devait-elle l'appeler ou attendre qu'il sorte ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vue l'heure matinale il n'y avait pas encore foule, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer sa présence ici et rester au milieu de tous ces alchimistes la rendait mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête.

Elle s'approcha résolument de l'entrée et appela :

« Major Mustang. Soldat Riza au rapport. »

Pas de réponse.

« Major, on m'a demandé de me présenter à vous. »

Toujours aucun signe de présence. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore réveillé ? Que devait–elle faire ?

La voix de Kimbley lui parvint au loin. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et pénétra dans la tente qu'elle trouva désertée et passablement en désordre.

Elle s'approcha du lit en bataille, le matelas était complètement retourné et les draps étaient étalés par terre.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Hormis le lit, tout semblait être en ordre. Les vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés, rien ne traînait pas terre.

Un peu gênée de se trouver ici sans autorisation, dans l'intimité de son nouveau chef, elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de ce qui servait de bureau à l'alchimiste. Elle y trouva des feuilles couvertes de formules et de cercles de transmutations incompréhensibles pour elle.

Des livres ayant quasiment tous pour sujet l'alchimie étaient entassés dans un coin du bureau. Elle y trouva cependant un roman qu'elle se rappelait avoir lu il y avait de cela quelques années et qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié. Une histoire d'amour qui commence très mal, mais qui se terminait bien… celle d'une très belle jeune fille abusée sur un malentendu et que l'on force à se marier à son violeur, un beau pirate aux yeux verts venu d'une autre contrée, dont elle attend l'enfant. L'un comme l'autre contraint à ce mariage, finissent finalement par trouver l'amour ensemble après avoir surmonté les souvenirs traumatisants de leur première rencontre…

Riza sourit. Elle ne se serait pas doutée trouver ce genre de lecture ici. Son sourire s'effaça, elle se demanda si l'homme qu'on lui avait réservé aurait ressemblé à ce beau pirate qui rendait folle amoureuse toutes les femmes qui croisaient son chemin.

Inutile de se poser ce genre de question. A présent, il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle n'allait pas non plus commencer à se laisser gagner par les regrets après tous ces efforts ?

Son attention se porta sur quelques photos qu'elle examina : Mustang et son ami Maes, un Mustang plus jeune entouré de ses parents, la ressemblance avec le père était impressionnante… si ce n'était que le regard de Mustang était beaucoup moins dur. Une autre photo le montrait cette fois entouré de trois jeunes filles. Là aussi la ressemblance ne laissait que peu de doute quant à l'identité des jeunes filles. Ce devait être ses sœurs.

Riza passa un doigt sur la photo. Tous les quatre souriaient et semblaient très complices. Elle, qui était fille unique, se demandait souvent ce que ça vie aurait été si elle avait eu des frères et des sœurs…

L'alchimiste semblait être très attaché à sa famille pour avoir autant de photos d'eux. Elle-même n'en avait emportée qu'une lors de sa fugue. Elle y figurait en compagnie de son père et de sa mère. C'était encore à l'époque de l'insouciance… A présent, elle était complètement abîmée tant elle la regardait dans son lit le soir avant de s'endormir.

Riza reposa les clichés et avisa un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit. Elle marqua une nouvelle hésitation devant les objets qu'il contenait. Tous semblaient être des souvenirs très personnels.

Une mèche de cheveux retenue par un ruban, une petite balle, une lettre écrite par sa mère que par correction et pudeur elle ne lit pas la reposant dans le fond du tiroir, un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé et tout écrasé, un mouchoir qu'elle porta machinalement à son nez, il était encore faiblement imprégné de parfum… un parfum féminin qui lui sembla vaguement familier… mais dont le nom lui échappait totalement. Comme la lettre, elle le reposa soigneusement à sa place. C'est alors qu'elle avisa une feuille de papier froissée.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle la prit en main et la défroissa. La feuille était complètement raturée.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir jeté ce qui semblait n'être qu'un brouillon ? (NdlA : les mots en gras sont sensés être rayés...)

**_Ma tendre amie, __chère amie, __Ma très douce_**_ Ma bien-aimée,_

Une lettre d'amour ? Visiblement, Roy n'était pas très à l'aise avec cet exercice oh combien délicat qu'est l'écriture d'une lettre d'amour.

_**Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je ne pense qu'à toi…**_

**_Il me tarde tant de te voir, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. __Penses-tu à moi comme je pense à toi ?_**

_Je nous imagine nous promener ensemble, main dans la main, parler pendant des heures durant, __nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre… **j'imagine ton sourire à ton réveil…**_

_**Je me vois déjà te prendre dans mes bras et…**_

Le feu aux joues, Riza refroissa la lettre et la remit dans le tiroir en claquant celui-ci plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

Elle imagina un instant Roy, penché sur un bureau, le front plissé par l'effort, cherchant ses mots, raturant, s'exaspérant et finalement froissant le papier innocent pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Puis sur un coup de tête, se relever pour le récupérer… peut-être l'a-t-il regardé un long moment avant de le remettre en poche, pour le conserver.

La destinataire avait-elle reçu cette missive finalement ? En tout cas, Riza n'avait trouvé aucune correspondance de ce genre.

Visiblement, Roy était très amoureux de cette fille. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle rouvrit le tiroir, fusilla la lettre du regard. Elle voulait la prendre et la déchiqueter en morceaux, la jeter par terre et la piétiner… Au lieu de cela, elle referma de nouveau le tiroir.

C'était complètement ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux brouillon tout raturé de partout. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire après tout ?

Mustang avait une copine ?! Grand bien lui fasse ! C'était même parfait. Comme ça, ce serait plus facile de ne pas tomber…

Le mot resta bloqué dans son esprit.

Riza secoua sa tête. Ca suffisait comme ça.

Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici. Si Mustang voulait la voir, il savait où la trouver.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle sortit de la tente… pour tomber nez à nez avec Kimbley qui affichait un sourire narquois.

« Mais qui vois-je là ? Je venais voir le beau gosse et sur qui je tombe, Gueule d'Ange en personne, et qui sort de nulle part ailleurs que de la tente de ce cher Mustang. »

Riza perdit toutes ses couleurs en un instant.

Kimbley se rapprocha tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Alors, c'était bien ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Major. »

Kimbley se rapprocha encore plus. Riza eut un mouvement de recul. Kimbley la saisit par son poignet pour la retenir. Riza frémit de tout son corps.

« Bien sûr, le contraire m'eut étonné. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux, et je suis sûr que Mustang ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que toi et moi… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une main énorme venait de se poser sur son épaule et pressait celle-ci tellement fort que Riza crut entendre comme un craquement.

Kimbley fit une grimace de douleur et relâcha le poignet de Riza.

« Kimbley. Que fais-tu devant la tente de Mustang ?

« Ca ne te regarde pas Armstrong. »

La pression se fit un peu plus forte sur l'épaule de l'Ecarlate.

« Tu ne le trouveras pas là, il est parti tôt ce matin. Inutile donc d'importuner ce soldat. »

Ledit Armstrong relâcha son étreinte et Kimbley s'éloigna en se frottant l'épaule en grommelant des menaces.

Toujours sous le coup de cette mauvaise rencontre, Riza murmura un « merci » à l'homme qui lui faisait à présent face.

« Ca va aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête, l'esprit toujours embrumé.

« Ce Kimbley, toujours à chercher des noises à tout le monde. »

Armstrong lui tendit sa main :

« Je me présente, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, l'alchimiste au bras d'acier. »

Riza leva son visage vers lui pour la première fois.

Si le rebelle qu'elle avait affronté la veille lui avait paru avoir la carrure d'un taureau, l'homme qui lui faisait face à présent était un véritable colosse. Mais la moustache qu'il arborait lui donnait une apparence complètement improbable malgré sa musculature impressionnante, sans parler de l'unique boucle de cheveux blonds qui lui restait sur le haut du front…

Elle se rappela l'avoir vu alors qu'elle escortait le convoi lors de l'arrivée des alchimistes. Mais ce fut le nom qui fit tilt dans la tête de Riza. C'était l'alchimiste dont Mustang lui avait fait une imitation hier !

« Bonjour Major. Merci encore pour votre aide.

« Pas de quoi. Vous cherchiez Mustang ?

« Oui, on m'a dit de me présenter à lui ce matin.

« Comme je le disais, il est parti tôt avec son ami Maes Hugues.

« Il ne sert à rien alors que je reste par ici plus longtemps. »

Riza le salua, puis s'éloigna.

La voix de stentor d'Armstrong la rappela :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous étiez, jeune homme.

« Oh excusez moi, je suis le soldat Riza.

« Riza… Celui qu'on surnomme Hawkeye ? J'ai entendu parler de vous. Il parait que vous êtes un tireur émérite ! »

Riza ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

Armstrong s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

« Vous avez sauvé Mustang hier et rien que pour ça, vous méritez toute ma gratitude ! »

Gênée, Riza lui tendit sa main en retour, mais au lieu de lui serrer, Armstrong l'attira contre lui et la pressa contre son torse dont elle put apprécier bien malgré elle chaque muscle.

« Merci Hawkeye. »

« Je vous en prie… Major…. Mais si vous… pouviez me lâcher… maintenant… » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal en gesticulant à se libérer et s'éloigna rapidement.

Décidément, tous les alchimistes avaient un grain ! C'était pas possible autrement.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Et où était donc passé Mustang ?

* * *

NdlA : je suis désolée, mais le site n'a pas voulu de la police rayée pour la lettre, et du coup, le rendu n'est pas du tout le même que sous word... je n'ai trouvé qu'à mettre en gras... tant pis ! 


	16. Des souris et des Coups de Foudre ?

**NdlA : 3250 mots pour ce chapitre ! Yeah. La parution fut longue à venir, mais est-ce que cela n'en vaut pas la peine ??? XD**

**Oui, le roman que lit Roy existe vraiment, il s'agit comme l'a dit l'une de mes revieweuses de "Quand L'ouragan s'apaise" de K.E. Woodiwiss. J'étais étonnée de voir quelqu'un qui connaissait ! Purée, j'ai bien dû lire ce livre au moins 20 fois et chaque fois, je me prends à l'histoire... Il est d'ailleurs toujours à côté de moi dans ma chambre Combien de fois ais-je rêvé d'être à la place de Heather dans les bras du magnifique Brandon... arggg**

**Voila. L'intrigue se dévoile un peu plus dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant (je doute tellement tout le temps de la qualité de mes chapitres...).**

**Bref, tout ce que je peux dire d'autre, c'est que je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu les choses dans les chapitres suivants, qui je le souligne, ne sont toujours pas écris. Mais ne soyez pas trop pressées de les avoir, car même si je comprends votre impatience, cela voudra dire que nous nous rapprochons inévitablement de la fin...

* * *

****Chapitre 16 – Des souris et des Coups de Foudre ?**

Roy avait suivi Maes à travers tout le campement encore silencieux à cette heure matinale. Ils n'avaient croisé que des soldats abrutis de fatigue qui avaient monté la garde toute la nuit et attendaient avec impatience d'être enfin relevé pour pouvoir espérer dormir quelques heures.

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent était un ancien grenier aux pierres épaisses qui permettaient de conserver à l'abri de la lumière mais surtout de la chaleur du désert les denrées qu'on y stockait. Il avait en partie gardé cette fonction puisque l'armée régulière y stockait ses vivres, mais on y gardait aussi certains documents qui n'étaient que très rarement consultés, comme par exemple les dossiers des soldats.

Roy suivit son compagnon dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte devant laquelle Maes se stoppa.

« Nous y voila »

Et devant l'air ahuri de Roy, Hugues sortit de sa poche une épingle à cheveux et entreprit de crocheter la serrure.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

« Ca se voit, j'essaye d'ouvrir cette porte.

« Je croyais que tu avais accès aux dossiers !

« En absolu oui, j'accède au bâtiment dans lequel ils sont stockés. C'est pareil.

« Ah ?! Ben nous n'avons définitivement pas la même conception des choses alors.

« Arrête de pinailler et tais-toi, tu me déconcentres. En plus, tu vas nous faire repérer.

« Excuse moi d'être nerveux, mais j'y peux rien, je ne pensais pas que j'allais participer à un cambriolage !

« Et pourquoi tu croyais que je venais te chercher si tôt ?

« J'en sais rien, mais certainement pas pour entrer par effraction dans un bâtiment de l'armée ! Tu sais seulement ce qu'on risque là ?

« Oui, je le sais. Mais je te rappelle que c'est aussi pour toi que nous le faisons. Alors tais-toi et guète ! »

Roy se renfrogna et se posta à l'entrée du couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maes se redressa avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Ah ! Ça y est ! Aucune serrure ne me résiste… Sauf celle bien sûr de ma bien aimée Grace, ma petite fleur délicate qui souhaite attendre mon retour pour communier notre amour ensemble !!

« Arrête, je vais vomir…

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connais moi à l'amour hein ? Et puis bien sûr, le romantisme et moi ça fait 32 !! C'est bien connu, je ne pense qu'à sauter tout ce qui bouge. Sans compter que la vie avec moi semble tellement repoussante, que je ne suis même pas foutu de me faire aimer de celle qui… »

Sa voix se brisa et Maes s'approcha de son ami.

« Allons Roy, ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es un garçon formidable, et jamais je n'ai pensé tout ça de toi. Tu sais, je te connais bien, plus que tu ne crois. Et c'est cette fille qui a tout faux en ayant refusé de t'épouser. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu. »

Roy enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il semblait soudain abattu. Maes se rapprocha de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela t'avait autant affecté. Si un jour je vois cette nana, je lui dirais ce que j'en pense !

« Bah n'en parlons plus. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi et nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment. Si nous traînons trop par ici, on risque de se faire prendre et de se retrouver dans de sales draps. »

Maes donna une dernière tape dans le dos de Roy puis poussa la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il sortit une petite lampe torche pour s'orienter jusqu'à un grand caisson à tiroir.

« Reste près de la porte pendant que je regarde là-dedans. »

Roy avait l'impression que le temps était devenu élastique, les minutes tournaient à une allure folle sur sa montre, alors que Maes semblait être frappé d'une lenteur à pleurer…

Des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre. Il ne ferait pas bon trop s'attarder dans les parages.

« Hugues, dépêches toi !

« Je sais, je fais ce que je peux. Ah ! Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé.

« Quelqu'un vient ! Planques-toi ! »

Hugues se saisit du dossier, claqua le tiroir puis se jeta derrière des étagères à côté de Roy.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entendirent des pas approcher et le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe faire le tour de la pièce.

Roy avait l'impression que la terre entière pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et le bruit de sa respiration…

Dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils foutus pour une idée à la con ? En plus, il ne savait même pas ce que cela lui apporterait de consulter le dossier de Hawkeye. Surtout que si c'était une fille, jamais elle n'aurait été admise dans l'armée, et personne ne l'aurait consigné de toute façon dans son dossier. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire qu'il trouverait cette information écrite noir sur blanc.

Il aurait dû réfléchir à tout cela avant de s'embarquer dans cette aventure qui risquait de les conduire lui et son meilleur ami tout droit devant une cour martiale.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, que ça lui plaise ou non, Hawkeye était un homme. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter à cela. Fin de l'histoire. Point barre.

Alors soit son état de fatigue conjugué au stress de la journée et à la retombée d'adrénaline avait dû lui causer une hallucination l'autre soir et c'était tout. Soit il était définitivement en train de virer sa cuti….

« C'est bizarre, il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu du bruit. »

Roy en sursauta presque. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il avait oublié la présence du garde.

Il sentit soudain la main de Hugues se crisper sur son bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami pour comprendre d'où venait le problème. Celui-ci était blême et se mordait les lèvres. Roy lui demanda en articulant silencieusement les lèvres : Quoi ? Ce à quoi Maes répondit en pointant son menton dans une direction non loin d'eux.

Roy aperçut une souris qui s'approchait calmement en trottinant. Elle s'arrêta juste le temps de relever son petit museau gris et rose pour humer l'air devant eux, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la pression de la main de Maes sur le bras de Roy, puis s'éloigna en traversant la pièce à vive allure.

« Ah c'est toi espèce de coquine ! Tu vas voir, je reviens tout à l'heure avec un piège et on verra si tu continueras à faire le barouf là-dedans ! »

La porte se referma. Roy se releva en aidant Maes dont le visage affichait toujours un teint cireux.

« Faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite ! »

Cette phrase suffit à faire retrouver son calme et ses couleurs à Hugues :

« Je prends le dossier, on le lira dehors.

« Pas la peine. Jamais personne n'aurait consigné ce genre d'info là dedans.

« On verra. Je l'embarque quand même. Qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Maes glissa le dossier sous sa veste et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

A peine avaient-ils tourné l'angle du couloir, qu'ils entendirent le garde revenir.

« Voila, viens là petit petit, j'ai du bon fromage pour toi … »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour se retrouver sans plus d'encombre à l'air libre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Une fois dehors et à l'abri, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Un échange de regard et ils éclataient de rire ensemble.

« Purée, c'te frousse ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était cuit cette fois. On doit une fière chandelle à cette pauvre souris.

« Je déteste ces bestioles là ! Mais c'est vrai que pour le coup elle nous a sauvé. »

Ils se laissèrent tomber assis sur le sol.

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus risquée que tu m'aies faite faire jusque là.

« Non, tu oublies la fois où nous avons emprunté la voiture de ton père alors qu'on n'arrivait même pas à toucher les pédales…

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… et aussi lorsqu'on a voulu se glisser dans le vestiaire des filles au collège …

« Ca c'était drôlement cool.

« Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a morflé après ! »

Ils se turent, chacun plongé dans ses souvenirs… Maes se souriait à lui-même. C'était le bon temps à l'époque….

Ils avaient partagé tant de choses, de souvenirs, de tours pendables, leurs premiers émois amoureux et leurs déceptions aussi, le bon comme le mauvais, ils avaient tout partagé depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Roy se mit à regarder son ami plus attentivement… en reconsidérant les choses sous un autre angle… ce put-il que ce soit plus que de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Hugues ?

Son regard parcourut son ami. Non. Impossible. Rien chez Hugues ne l'avait jamais ému dans ce sens là.

Hugues sembla remarquer l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Mustang.

« Hé, tu me fais quoi là ?

« Rien du tout.

« T'es sûr ?

« Oui ! Je me disais juste qu'on avait déjà vécu pas mal de trucs ensemble.

« Et c'est tout ?

« Oui. C'est tout.

« Ah, un instant j'ai cru que tu t'amusais à m'imaginer à poils !

« Pas de danger. Aucune envie de te voir en slip, rassure-toi !

« Hééé, pourquoi ? »

Hugues bomba le torse et passa une main derrière sa nuque en prenant la pose :

« Tu ne me trouves pas beau et sexy en diable ?! »

Mustang se releva en époussetant son uniforme.

« Désolé. Mais pas du tout. »

Hugues dépité se releva à son tour.

« Je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais être un sex-symbol auquel ni femme ni homme ne pouvait résister…

« T'en fait pas, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde… hep, tu plais à Grace, c'est le plus important, non ?! »

Hugues retrouva sa bonne humeur.

« Au fait ! Tiens, le dossier d'Hawkeye. »

Roy le prit et le regarda un long moment.

« Je ne suis plus très sûr d'avoir envie de le lire. Ca ne me donnera sans doute rien et c'est comme de violer sa vie privée. »

Maes haussa des épaules.

« Bah, tu fais comme tu veux. Moi je dois y aller. Et toi, t'as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

« Je dois retrouver Hawkeye justement. On me l'a collé sous mes ordres.

« Comme ça tombe à pique !

« Tu parles, franchement je m'en passerai bien. Avoir quelqu'un de toujours grincheux et taciturne comme compagnon, et qui par-dessus tout ne supporte pas les alchimistes, quel bonheur !

« Ben, votre duo a bien fonctionné hier. J'aurai même tendance à dire « un peu trop » vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis à son sujet. »

Roy lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi. Et peut-être que tout ça ce ne sont que des conneries, juste parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu une seule femme depuis des semaines maintenant… Peut-être est-il temps d'agir ?!

« Agir ? Mais comment ?

« J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Tu vas voir. »

Roy rangea à son tour le dossier sous sa veste et partit d'un bon pas.

« A plus tard Hugues.

« Oui, et avec tout ça, n'oublie pas que demain c'est ton grand jour !

« Pas de danger. On se voit plus tard. »

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Avant tout, il lui fallait repasser par sa tente pour se débarrasser du dossier compromettant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le garder sur lui au risque de se faire prendre avec.

Il le cacha sous son oreiller. Il verrait plus tard pour trouver un endroit plus sûr.

Puis il ressortit. Il était grand temps pour lui d'aller trouver Hawkeye.

Sur le chemin il croisa Armstrong qu'il salua.

« Armstrong

« Bonjour Mustang. Vous avez pu voir Riza ? Il vous cherchait ce matin.

« Non je ne l'ai pas vu. J'y allais justement.

« Kimbley vous cherchait aussi.

« L'Ecarlate ? Que me voulait-il ?

« J'en sais rien, je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, il cherchait des embrouilles à Riza. Je n'ai pas trop aimé ça. Ce Kimbley, c'est le ver dans la pomme.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le supporter.

« Comme si toutes ces horreurs ne suffisaient pas. Il faut qu'on se retrouve avec ce pervers. »

Roy regarda Armstrong qui s'éloignait en continuant de se parler tout seul :

« Mon Dieu, mais où va-t-on ? Quel monde de fou… Pauvre de nous. »

Dire qu'ils n'étaient arrivés ici qu'il y avait un peu plus de deux semaines ! Décidément cette guerre n'amenait rien de bon pour personne. Armstrong semblait avoir perdu son innocence, et lui semblait virer de bord… seul Maes n'avait pas encore changé et bien sûr, Kimbley qui lui se trouvait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Roy secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

Il faudrait que tout cela arrive rapidement à son dénouement pour la santé mentale de chacun. Après tout, on les avait envoyé eux, l'élite de l'armée, les alchimistes, pour mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible aux combats.

Peut-être était-il temps de mettre de côté ses scrupules et de s'y mettre sérieusement ?

Il passait devant le mess lorsqu'il aperçut les chevelures blondes d'Hawkeye et d'Havoc.

Il resta un moment à les observer, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Il regarda la silhouette de Riza, sa main fine qui reposait sur sa cuisse, le petit duvet de cheveux blonds dans son cou gracile, son visage tourné vers celui d'Havoc, attentif à ce qu'il lui racontait, cette façon de pencher sa tête et de passer ses doigts derrière son oreille comme pour y replacer une mèche rebelle et puis ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient pour lui répondre… Havoc qui lui souriait en retour…

Une morsure de jalousie étreignit le cœur de Mustang. Ces deux là étaient tellement proches ! Peut-être même étaient-ils plus que proche… ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il soupira. Voila maintenant qu'il voyait des homos partout autour de lui. Décidément, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une fille. Et vite !!!

Dire qu'ils n'avaient fait connaissance que deux jours auparavant ! Ca semblait tellement inimaginable à Roy qu'il puisse réagir aussi violemment dans ses sentiments et dans ses réactions physiques en si peu de temps et surtout pour une personne du même sexe que lui.

Et c'était de pire en pire. Il perdait tout sens commun, la preuve en était leur expédition idiote de ce matin. En présence du tireur, ses mains devenaient moites, il n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires, son pouls s'accélérait… c'était la débandade totale. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait un coup de foudre ?

Bref il perdait pied, et ça lui fichait une trouille folle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner sans se signaler lorsque Havoc l'aperçut et l'appela d'un geste de la main.

N'ayant plus le choix, il les rejoignit en s'attablant à côté d'eux. Ils le saluèrent d'un laconique « Major ».

« Havoc, Riza. »

« Nous venons de commander un déjeuner. Vous en voulez un aussi ? » Lui proposa Havoc

« Volontiers, je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. »

Le fumeur s'éloigna en les laissant seuls.

« Félicitations pour votre médaille Major.

« Merci. Je suis désolé que vous ne receviez pas votre part dans cette affaire. Vous la méritez certainement plus que moi.

« Non, c'est bon. Je préfère que les choses soient ainsi. Et on m'a fait comprendre où était mon intérêt.

« Ah ? Je vous assure que je leur ai dit quel rôle vous avez joué dans les évènements d'hier. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Tout ce que Kurosaki a trouvé à faire c'est de vous donner à moi ! »

Riza sursauta et le fixa :

« Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

« Je ne fais que reprendre ses propres mots 'Si vous y tenez tant, nous vous le donnons.' »

Riza se leva d'un bond soudain en colère.

« Nous vous le donnons ? » Sa voix était montée dans les aigus.

Roy se leva à son tour.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer de quelque façon que ce soit, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus ! Je n'ai pas voulu cette association et je ne m'en réjouis pas du tout. »

Mais Riza ne l'écoutait pas :

« J'y crois pas. C'est une malédiction. »

Havoc revenait les bras chargés de leur déjeuner.

« Hééé ! Vous allez où ? »

Riza lui répondit en s'éloignant :

« J'ai plus faim. »

Roy abandonna la partie et vint se rasseoir à côté d'Havoc qui lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?

« Rien de particulier. J'y peux rien si quelqu'un de plus haut gradé que nous a décidé qu'il serait sous mes ordres. Je sais bien qu'il ne porte pas les alchimistes dans son cœur, mais y'a pire tout de même que moi !

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre… Riza est avant tout un soldat, il a accepté les règles en même temps que son uniforme, il sait parfaitement comment ça fonctionne. Nous recevons des ordres et, quoique nous en pensions, nous devons les suivre. »

Roy attaquait ses œufs brouillés à grands coups de fourchette :

« Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ? »

Havoc haussa des épaules,

« J'en sais rien, il a toujours été un peu compliqué. Mais il y a un 'je ne sais quoi' chez lui qui fait qu'on ne peut pas lui résister. » Havoc sourit brièvement, « Mais depuis quinze jours que vous autres alchimistes êtes arrivés, ça a vraiment été dur pour lui. Il s'est retrouvé en mission avec Kimbley et ça s'est très mal passé. Sans compter que ce taré a décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

« Je sais, j'ai bien vu. Ce matin il y a encore eu une confrontation. Mais je n'ai pas appris le pourquoi du comment.

« C'est pour ça alors qu'il semblait tant à cran et qu'il était blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il est arrivé ! Mais pour Kimbley, Y'a pas de raison valable pour lui. Il a Riza dans sa ligne de mire et il ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. C'est évident. Le problème c'est que Riza ne veut rien me dire. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment.

« Y'a sans doute rien à faire, on ne peut pas aller voir Kimbley et lui casser la gueule. D'une part ça risquerait d'empirer la situation et d'autre part, il pourrait s'amuser à se plaindre et c'est nous qui aurions ensuite des ennuis bien plus graves que ceux que nous pourrions lui causer. »

« C'est pas faux. »

Roy reposa sa fourchette et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son propre énervement passé et son estomac repu, il se sentait à présent beaucoup mieux.

« Toi qui le connais mieux que quiconque ici, il faut que je fasse quoi pour que ça aille mieux ?

« Hawkeye ? Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je serais toi, je laisserais juste faire les choses. Ne le brusque pas et tu verras, ça ira tout seul. Il est juste un peu farouche.

« Ca n'a pas l'air simple.

« C'est clair que tu pars avec un sérieux handicap, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Fais moi confiance. »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Roy empaqueta quelques vivres et se leva de table.

« Bon, je vais essayer de le retrouver. A plus tard. »


	17. Le Presque baiser

**NdlA : Vous devez avoir franchement l'impression que je vous néglige... J'en suis profondément désolée. Je n'ai pour excuse à ce long silence, qu'une vie bien remplie et bien mouvementée !**

**Mais rassurez-vous, pour ce qui est de cette histoire, je ne vous lache pas. Voila le chapitre 17 et le 18 est déjà en écriture et si tout ce passe bien vous devriez l'avoir dans quelques jours.**

**Alors, maintenant, place au "Presque baiser"...

* * *

****Chapitre 17 – Le presque baiser…**

Riza n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle était hors d'elle.

Ses parents avaient voulu la donner à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, et aujourd'hui c'était un général qui la donnait à ce Mustang !

Donnée, donnée, donnée… DONNEE !!!

Plus elle y pensait, plus le mot prenait de l'ampleur et manquait l'étouffer. Elle en aurait pleuré.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à hurler dans le camp : « Je ne suis pas du bétail ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention sur elle de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à moins de 50 mètres aux alentours.

Un de ses collègues tireur s'approcha prudemment,

« Hawkeye, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Riza se tourna vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration en écrasant la larme qui naissait au coin de son œil.

« Rien du tout. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Elle se força à lui sourire :

« Oui. Je t'assure. Tout va bien. »

Soulagée, elle le vit s'éloigner, mais elle remarqua toutefois que les soldats autour d'elle continuaient de chuchoter tout en l'observant.

Résignée, elle remonta son fusil sur son épaule et décida d'aller faire un petit tour, histoire de se changer les idées.

Tout d'abord, il devenait urgent qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle arrête de se montrer irascible. Pour cela, il lui fallait prendre du recul et réfléchir à la situation.

Elle était entrée dans l'armée, il était donc tout à fait normal d'y recevoir des ordres et notamment elle se devait d'accepter et de suivre les affectations qu'elle recevait.

Donc, si on décidait de la placer sous les ordres de l'alchimiste de flamme, elle devait s'y conformer.

C'était un premier point.

Le deuxième était qu'elle devait bien reconnaître que cela aurait pu être pire. Mustang, tout alchimiste qu'il fut, semblait être quelqu'un de droit et honnête. Quelqu'un qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Pas du tout comme Zolf J. Kimbley.

Un frisson la parcourut. Mon Dieu qu'elle le détestait celui-là.

Et justement, être placée sous les ordres de Mustang ne pourrait que la mettre un temps soit peu à l'abri de ses attaques personnelles.

D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Ne recherchait-il que le plaisir de la tourmenter quotidiennement, de savoir qu'elle vivait dans l'angoisse de leur prochaine rencontre ?

Dans ce cas, il devait bien se réjouir parce qu'elle angoissait effectivement de le rencontrer ! Chaque fois qu'elle devait sortir de la sécurité toute relative de sa tente, elle craignait de tomber nez à nez avec lui… ce qui lui était arrivé étrangement souvent ces derniers temps.

Bizarrement, réfléchir aux motivations de Kimbley l'avait détournée de sa colère. Non pas qu'elle se sente plus sereine, loin de là, mais au moins, cela lui permettait de relativiser.

Elle avisa un baraquement à moitié effondré contre lequel elle s'assit à l'ombre.

Elle repensa à Roy Mustang.

Là aussi il fallait qu'elle relativise. Après tout, ils avaient affronté ensemble une situation périlleuse qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. Peut-être que c'était cela qui lui avait court-circuité le cerveau ?!

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'en si peu de temps elle puisse décemment tomber amoureuse ???

Cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était même complètement idiot à bien y réfléchir !!

Elle devait être bien fatiguée et à bout de nerf pour y avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

En tout cas, elle se sentait drôlement bien là, adossée contre ce mur de briques fraîches. Si seulement elle pouvait y rester encore un moment et oublier tout le reste, ce serait parfait.

Mais elle savait que ce répit serait de courte durée. Elle avait des tâches à effectuer, comme par exemple, aller tuer quelques ishbals…

Elle soupira. Elle en avait vraiment assez de tout cela, et à l'instant présent elle aurait donné cher pour être dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle ferma ses yeux un moment et essaya de s'imaginer son visage. Sa mère lui souriait tendrement, comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

Un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient la tira de sa léthargie.

Roy Mustang s'approchait. Elle se remit debout pour l'accueillir. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il devait être sérieusement en colère après elle, pas la peine de l'agacer en plus en se montrant insolente.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à 2 mètres, elle dressa le torse, le regard fixé sur l'horizon et salua comme tout soldat se devait de saluer un supérieur.

« Major. »

« Je vous ai cherché partout. Vous ne devriez pas rester seul loin du camp. Surtout sans signaler votre destination à quiconque. »

Riza baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. Ca m'a échappé. »

« Bah, n'en parlons plus, puisque je vous ai enfin trouvé. »

Riza relâcha la tension :

« Major, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction vive de ce matin. »

« Excuses acceptées. Maintenant, il est temps de se mettre au travail. La journée ne fait que commencer. »

« A vos ordres Major. »

« Bien. Nous devons nous porter en renfort de l'équipe Tango dans le secteur de Dariha. J'avancerai en première ligne pour ouvrir la voie avec le reste de l'unité. Vous prendrez position pour surveiller la zone et nous assurer une avancée sans trop de risques et couvrir nos arrières.

« Très bien. »

« Vous connaissez cette zone ? »

« Oui, j'y ai déjà été affecté. »

« Ok, vous savez donc déjà où vous placer. »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Allons-y. On nous attend. »

Riza le suivit vers le camp.

« Au fait Hawkeye, demain je dois recevoir une médaille des mains même du Généralissime. Alors je tiens à revenir vivant. »

Riza le toisa.

« C'est bien noté, Major. »

« Je vous fais confiance. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Ils échangèrent leur premier vrai sourire de la journée… et cela agit sur leur cœur comme un baume apaisant pour les préparer à la dureté des heures à venir.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le soir, ils étaient épuisés autant physiquement que moralement.

La nuit avait déjà étendu son voile saupoudré d'étoiles sur le monde.

La troupe se dispersa.

Roy remarqua que Riza ne prenait pas vraiment la direction de son bivouac. Il semblait plutôt vouloir éviter toute trace de vie humaine. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'y poussait, Roy le suivit.

Finalement, le tireur se laissa choir avec son barda à même le sol en haut d'une dune caillouteuse. Peut-être les vestiges d'une construction sur laquelle la nature et le sable avaient repris leur droit… ?

Roy se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

C'était toujours ainsi lorsque les soldats revenaient de mission. Ils leur semblaient que les mots ne pourraient que travestir la réalité cruelle ou alors qu'ils ne seraient pas assez puissants pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils préféraient de loin le silence du moins le temps que les images des cadavres, les visions sanglantes et par-dessus tout le souvenir de leurs propres actes meurtriers qu'ils commettaient en pleine connaissance de cause s'estompent.

Un soupir à côté d'elle fit jeter à Riza un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son compagnon.

Son visage accusait de sa fatigue. Ses yeux étaient voilés et bordés de cernes. Sa bouche était marquée de plis amers.

Riza comprenait mieux à présent qu'elle était la lourde charge des alchimistes. C'était Mustang qui portait sur sa conscience le plus grand nombre de victimes du jour.

Tout au long de la journée, il avait basé sa stratégie de sorte à épargner son équipe d'avoir à intervenir. Riza n'avait presque pas eu à faire feu. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui éviter une fâcheuse confrontation avec l'ennemi, l'alchimiste avait porté son regard vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, non pas comme l'avait fait l'Ecarlate, mais plutôt comme un signe de gratitude.

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, un lien se créait entre eux. Le consentement mutuel de se protéger l'un l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain, la montée d'adrénaline aidant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Tous leurs sens s'aiguisaient. Un simple geste, une respiration légèrement différente, un battement de cils suffisaient à faire passer ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Mais à présent que les combats avaient cessés, l'alchimie était tombée, remplacée par un malaise ambiant. Comme si on les avait soudain expulsés de la Tour de Babel et qu'ils parlaient un langage différent.

Le silence n'était plus celui qui suivait le retour au camp mais celui causé par l'appréhension de dire une bêtise ou de se trahir, là où il leur paraissait vital de ne pas se dévoiler.

Aucun n'avait conscience de l'état de l'autre, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus déroutante.

Roy ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Sur le champ de bataille, tout était si limpide. Lui et Hawkeye avait fonctionné comme des frères jumeaux. L'osmose parfaite. Et à présent, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il « sentait » juste la présence du jeune tireur à côté de lui. Et cela suffisait à le rendre extrêmement nerveux.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de le suivre comme ça ?

Il n'avait ressenti cette sorte de gêne qu'une seule fois durant sa courte existence. Elle n'avait eu d'égal en force que la déception qui l'avait suivie.

Il lui paraissait complètement anormal et déplacé de ressentir ce même sentiment en cet instant précis.

Il avait pleinement conscience de la main de son compagnon posée sur le sol juste à quelques centimètres de la sienne et du magnétisme qu'elle opérait sur lui. Lentement, irrésistiblement il commença de faire glisser ses doigts vers ceux de Riza.

Alors qu'il sentait des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts à l'approche de ceux d'Hawkeye, la voix du tireur se fit entendre :

« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent en face et qu'ils me défient de leur mettre une balle entre les yeux. »

Roy se figea. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce genre de confidence.

« Je ne peux pas me cacher derrière l'ignorance. Je sais à quoi ressemble chacune de mes victimes. Il m'arrive même parfois de leur imaginer un nom et un prénom, une vie… »

Que pouvait-il répondre à tant de détresse ? N'écoutant que son instinct, il n'hésita plus et prit la main de Riza dans la sienne et la pressa fort.

Contre toute attente et à sa grande surprise, le jeune tireur se laissa aller contre lui. Pris au dépourvu, Roy ne sut que faire. Finalement il leva son autre bras pour le passer autour des épaules du jeune garçon et l'attira plus fort contre lui. Il le tint ainsi un long moment, essayant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et toutes les sensations étranges et bouleversantes que ce contact étroit faisait naître en lui.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix étouffée lui parvînt de nouveau dans un murmure :

« A chaque nouvelle victime, j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu plus de mon humanité. »

Cette fois, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Doucement Roy écarta le jeune homme pour lui faire face.

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ses yeux furent attirés par les lèvres tremblantes de Riza. Les mots se perdirent et toute pensée cohérente le quitta sur le champ.

Hypnotisé, il se pencha vers son compagnon, leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement. Roy sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons. Sa tête se mettait à tourner. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Plus rien que leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient déjà…

Une petite décharge électrique entre leurs lèvres les surprit tous deux.

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, Roy prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Il repoussa un peu trop vivement Riza qui bascula en arrière et dut se retenir à l'aide de ses poings pour ne pas tomber.

Roy le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Riza semblait perplexe et n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Roy bredouilla en se relevant brusquement :

« Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas… je ne voulais pas… Je ne suis pas... pas les garçons… »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Riza se retrouva seule… en plein chaos.

Le chaos dans sa tête et dans son corps. Son cœur ne voulait pas retrouver un rythme normal, sa gorge était complètement sèche, ses jambes étaient en coton.

Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle avait failli embrasser Mustang. Ou plutôt, IL avait failli l'embrasser. Lui donner un baiser. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir sa chaleur sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout à coup, elle avait ressenti le besoin de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était sorti sans qu'elle le veuille.

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui prendrait sa main, ni que bêtement elle se laisserait aller contre lui pour chercher du réconfort. Ca lui avait semblé tout bonnement naturel de le faire.

Ca avait été si bon. Si chaud…

Elle avait senti son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il s'était assis près d'elle. Ce soir, elle avait eu envie de le voir et de l'entendre parler. Elle avait été heureuse qu'il la suive jusque là.

Elle avait souhaité prolonger l'état de grâce qu'ils avaient partagé durant les combats de la journée, ce sentiment de communion.

En même temps, alors qu'il se tenait silencieux à côté d'elle, elle était devenue nerveuse et fébrile.

Maintenant, après ce « presque baiser », elle se retrouvait seule. Privée de sa présence, de sa chaleur.

Aussi cruel que cela lui soit de l'avouer, il lui manquait.

Et à présent, elle se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Envolées les belles résolutions, envolées ses réflexions de ce matin ! Tu parles. Elle devait bien l'admettre. Elle était amoureuse de Mustang. Au point d'en oublier toute prudence.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Tout laissait croire que Roy avait un penchant pour sa personne. C'est lui qui avait été à l'origine de cette tentative de baiser. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que l'attirance soit réciproque.

Mais il s'était enfui en balbutiant « pas les garçons »… Il ne semblait donc pas avoir pour autant compris ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Riza réalisa à quel point il devait se sentir mal dans sa peau de croire qu'il était attiré par un garçon. A moins bien sûr que sa préférence ne porte sur le sexe "fort". Mais Riza n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il interrompu aussi brusquement ?

A moins qu'elle ne se trompe lourdement et qu'elle ait imaginé tout ça. Mais, très honnêtement, elle en doutait.

Ne lui restait qu'une seule question à débattre. Devait-elle oui ou non lui révéler sa vraie nature ?


	18. Agression nocturne

**NdlA : Voila, je ne vous avais pas menti ! Il est venu rapidement ce chapitre là . Bon certes, il est un peu court. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir... **

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18 – Agression nocturne**

Un bruit derrière Riza attira son attention. Une alarme se déclencha dans son cerveau. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher et voulut se redresser pour faire face au danger, mais il était trop tard.

Un bras l'encercla et la bascula en arrière.

Riza tomba lourdement en se cognant la tête sur un gros caillou. Le choc l'étourdit alors que la douleur se répandait à travers chaque fibre de son crâne, brouillant sa vision.

Elle sentit une masse prendre place au-dessus d'elle sur son ventre. Des mains se saisirent de ses poignets pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête. On chuchota à son oreille dans un souffle chaud, alors qu'elle sentait une main s'insinuer entre ses jambes :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait Gueule d'Ange. Mustang n'a pas assez de couille pour voir ce qu'il a sous le nez et sortir de son pantalon. Tu vas voir qu'il n'en est pas de même pour moi. »

Kimbley !

Kimbley était sur elle, la touchait, faisait passer sa langue sur son oreille, sa joue… Kimbley allait la violer.

Elle tenta à travers le brouillard causé par la douleur de résister, mais chaque fois, une main, un bras, un genou l'en empêchait. L'Ecarlate jouait de sa taille et de son poids pour l'immobiliser.

Déjà il avait arraché les boutons de sa veste et relevé son tee-shirt, dénudant son ventre, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine bandée, jouissant du contact de sa peau, malaxant sans vergogne ses chairs. A présent il s'attaquait à son pantalon.

Pour ce faire il dut relâcher son étreinte. Riza profita de l'occasion pour lui assener un violent coup de pied et essaya de s'extirper de son emprise en rampant. Mais une gifle l'envoya valser de nouveau contre le sol dur, gémissante et à moitié assommée.

Sonnée, elle ne put dès lors offrir qu'une faible résistance. Elle sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes et Kimbley reprendre position au-dessus d'elle. Sa bouche passait dans son cou… sur son visage... Partout. L'horreur.

Soudain, de manière tout à fait inattendue, le poids qui l'oppressait disparut. Un bruit de choc, suivi de celui d'une lutte acharnée lui parvint aux oreilles. Riza tourna sa tête endolorie vers sa provenance.

Elle discerna deux silhouettes qui roulaient jusqu'à ce que l'une prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre. Elle vit l'éclat de la lame d'un couteau qu'on brandissait dans les airs pour s'abattre en plein dans la paume de l'un des adversaires.

Riza pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'homme cloué au sol soit Kimbley et non son providentiel sauveur. Etait-ce Mustang qui était revenu sur ses pas ?

Son cœur explosa de joie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix larmoyante de Kimbley :

« Tu m'as planté la main Connard ! Je vais te tuer !!! »

La voix calme de Havoc lui répondit :

« Ta gueule Kimbley. Plus jamais tu ne l'approches, ou je te fais la peau. Ne crois pas que ton grade te mettra à l'abri de ma vengeance. Sur le terrain, un accident est vite arrivé. »

Jean ôta sans aucune douceur son couteau de la main de l'Ecarlate qui hurla de douleur, puis se redressa.

L'alchimiste se remit péniblement debout à son tour. Il regardait Havoc avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa main blessée ne lui permettait plus de produire la réaction alchimique dont Riza était sûre, il mourrait d'envie de produire pour faire exploser Havoc comme il le faisait de ses ennemis sur le champ de bataille.

Havoc le toisa et c'est d'une voix au son métallique qu'il lui recommanda :

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de raconter quoi que ce soit sur Riza, sinon je dirai partout que tu n'es qu'un sale petit pervers sodomite. Et vu ta cote de popularité, on verra qui de toi ou de nous on croira. Maintenant dégage. »

Kimbley montra les dents de rage avant de déguerpir dans la nuit.

Havoc se tourna enfin vers Riza qui se relevait avec difficulté. Il lui tendit une main pour lui venir en aide. Riza s'en saisit sans hésitation et alors qu'elle se trouvait enfin sur ses jambes, elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Havoc lui passa une main dans les cheveux en lui murmurant : « C'est fini. » Puis sentant que les pleurs cessaient, il la repoussa doucement.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller. Tout ce chahut risque d'avoir attiré l'attention de quelqu'un. »

Riza hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux et son nez dégoulinant. Havoc se retourna pour la laisser remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et détourner son regard de ses jambes dénudées.

Riza était son amie et elle venait d'échapper à une sérieuse agression grâce à lui. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras depuis un long moment…

« Comment… ? »

Havoc sourit : « Comment j'ai su que tu étais une fille ? » Il haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. »

« Non, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

« Ah ça ! Je voulais te voir pour savoir comment s'était passée ta première journée sous les ordres de Mustang. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il revenait à sa tente. Il avait l'air drôlement perturbé. J'ai voulu lui parler, il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas le moment. »

Une petite tape sur son épaule le prévint qu'il pouvait se retourner.

« Comme je sais que tu viens là assez souvent après une journée sur le terrain, j'ai tenté le coup. Bien m'en a pris. »

« Merci. »

« C'est rien. Je regrette de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Ce Kimbley n'est qu'une sale petite ordure ! »

« Tu crois qu'il tiendra sa langue ? »

« Il a tout intérêt. J'étais sérieux. Je le bute s'il ose s'en reprendre à toi. »

Riza l'attrapa par le coude alors qu'il reprenait le chemin du campement :

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. »

Le jeune soldat lui sourit :

« T'en fais pas. Je ne ferai rien de stupide. Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton petit nid douillet. »

Riza essaya de le suivre, mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter et elle trébucha. Jean se précipita pour la soutenir.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse.

« La fille dans toute sa splendeur. Même plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Je suis désolée. »

« J'imagine que c'est normal après un moment pareil. Je vais t'aider, appuie toi sur moi. »

Ils avancèrent ainsi dans la nuit, Havoc un bras autour de la taille de Riza et Riza s'agrippant de sa main à son bras.

En un autre temps, un autre lieu, on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple tendrement enlacé se baladant au clair de lune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui demanda :

« Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca fait des mois que je ne dis rien, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Mais franchement, c'était déjà chaud avant, maintenant avec la menace qui pèse sur toi avec Kimbley, ça va être vraiment dangereux.

« Je sais.

« Je ne serai pas toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières. Alors je suis bien content que tu fasses équipes avec Mustang, Kimbley n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi tant que tu seras avec lui. »

Riza marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Vous avez parlé de moi ? » Bêtement, son cœur se mit à espérer que oui.

« Ce matin lorsque tu es partie en furie. On a discuté un peu tous les deux. Il semblait vraiment désireux d'entrer dans tes bonnes grâces. »

Elle lui demanda d'un air qu'elle voulut détaché : « Vraiment ? »

Havoc eut un rire de gorge :

« Allons Riza, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il en pinçait pour toi. Ca crève les yeux. » Havoc s'alluma une clope. _« Comme je suis sûr que tu en pinces pour lui. »_ Mais cela il le garda pour lui.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

Riza serra les lèvres.

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas à ta place et je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussée à te faire passer pour un homme. Mais si j'avais un conseil à te donner, c'est d'en parler à Mustang dès demain. Il saura te protéger. J'en suis sûr. »

_Oui, sans doute Roy Mustang saurait la protéger, _se dit Riza. Elle lui parlerait donc demain, c'était décidé.

Epuisée par toutes ses émotions, elle laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Elle voyait enfin sa tente et n'aspirait plus qu'à s'allonger et dormir.

Peut-être qu'à son réveil elle se rendrait compte que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar ?!

Résignée, elle poussa un soupir.

Croyant qu'elle s'évanouissait, Havoc resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et la traîna presque dans sa tente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Non loin de là, Roy Mustang observait la scène.

Un tic nerveux battait sur sa tempe. Ainsi donc ses soupçons se voyaient confirmés. Havoc et Riza entretenaient effectivement une relation amoureuse. Une relation visiblement consommée.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait décidé de revenir voir le jeune tireur pour essayer d'expliquer son geste et sa fuite.

S'excuser aussi sans doute.

Mais à présent, seule la colère et une amère déception lui enserraient le cœur. Et un sentiment pire que ces deux là réunis : la jalousie.

Celle qui vous dévorait le cœur et l'esprit, annihilait votre raison jusqu'à vous rendre fou.

Il serra les poings et regarda une dernière fois les formes qui se mouvaient en ombres chinoises sur le tissu de la tente.

Roy eut un haut-le-cœur et porta une main à sa bouche. Il fit demi-tour.

D'accord.

Puisque c'était ainsi, il n'avait plus le choix. Il était grand temps d'agir pour de bon.


	19. Un coeur qui bat

**Chapitre 19 – Un cœur qui bat**

Lorsque Riza se réveilla le lendemain matin, son avenir lui paraissait un peu plus radieux.

Dans la chaleur des sentiments qu'elle se découvrait et l'espoir qu'ils lui soient retournés, tout semblait enfin lui sourire.

Même l'incident avec Kimbley lui apparaissait de peu d'importance maintenant qu'elle se connaissait un allié bien décidé à la protéger en la personne de Havoc, et peut-être bientôt un autre … à présent qu'elle avait pris la décision de tout révéler à Mustang, elle se sentait plus légère. Comme si un poids lui avait été retiré de la poitrine.

Tout irait bien. Elle irait voir Roy dès ce matin et lui dirait tout et…

Et puis quoi ?

Ils tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Il lui promettrait amour et fidélité éternels ?

Qu'importe. Elle verrait bien. Elle voulait rester confiante et si elle se trompait, eh bien tant pis.

Les dés étaient jetés. Elle n'allait plus reculer à présent.

Elle bondit hors de son lit et après avoir fait une toilette rapide et s'être habillée, elle se précipita dehors avec la ferme intention de trouver Mustang.

Le campement était anormalement silencieux et désert. Mais elle n'y prêta guère plus attention, toute focalisée qu'elle était sur l'idée de retrouver l'alchimiste.

Elle marchait à vive allure et approchait de son objectif. Un soldat l'interpella alors qu'elle le dépassait :

« Hé Hawkeye, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Coupée dans son élan, Riza s'arrêta.

« Je vais voir le Major Mustang. »

Le soldat rit :

« Ben, c'est pas par là que tu vas le trouver. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouaip. T'aurais pas un peu oublié quelque chose ? »

Riza fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il voulait en venir… jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son cerveau.

« La remise de médaille ! »

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main :

« J'avais complètement oublié ! »

« C'est bien ce que je vois. Ca a commencé y'a pas longtemps, si tu te dépêches, tu devrais pouvoir arriver encore à temps. »

« Merci. »

Elle partit en courant vers la place où devait avoir lieu la décoration de son chef. La foule était si dense qu'elle ne put se frayer un chemin à travers cette masse compacte d'uniformes.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche si elle repérait quelqu'un de sa connaissance : Havoc, Hugues ou les autres. Mais elle ne vit personne.

Elle allait tout rater ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce moment si important pour Roy ? Il lui en avait encore parlé la veille !

Elle avisa un bâtiment tout proche. Le toit ferait une parfaite station d'observation.

Elle s'élança immédiatement à l'assaut des marches pour gagner la toiture d'où elle put enfin avoir une vue imprenable sur la cérémonie.

L'alchimiste se tenait fier devant le Généralissime qui baissait un regard paternel sur le jeune major.

C'était la première fois que Riza voyait le chef du pays en chair et en os. Elle le trouva grand et très charismatique. Mais son attention fut rapidement absorbée par Mustang.

Riza en avait le souffle coupé.

Il rayonnait littéralement dans sa tenue d'apparat : un uniforme d'un blanc neigeux, aux boutons et aux épaulettes dorés, qui faisait ressortir la couleur noir de geai de sa chevelure et le teint hâlé que les nombreuses heures passées sous le soleil ishbal avaient donné à sa peau.

Elle vit le Généralissime se pencher vers Mustang pour lui accrocher sa médaille et proférer un discours qu'elle ne pouvait entendre du fait de la distance.

Puis les deux hommes se serrèrent la main solennellement. Riza remarqua que Mustang semblait retenir un instant celle de Bradley pendant qu'il lui parlait.

Quoique fut le sujet, il fit sourire le Généralissime qui hocha la tête.

Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent et la foule applaudit, avant de se refermer telle une vague sur le jeune homme.

Riza le perdit de vue.

« Merde ! »

Elle se releva et se précipita pour féliciter son supérieur. Elle aurait voulu lui parler dès à présent, mais elle se rendait compte que ce serait bien difficile et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire avant quelques minutes si ce n'était quelques heures.

Elle se faufila à travers la foule vers le centre névralgique de cette nuée de soldats en liesse.

Elle atteignit enfin son but. Mustang se tenait devant elle en compagnie de son acolyte de toujours, Maes Hugues. Elle l'appela :

« Major Mustang ! »

Il se retourna lentement.

Le cœur de Riza fit une embardée. Si elle avait encore le moindre doute sur les sentiments qu'elle portait au jeune alchimiste, il venait tout juste de s'envoler.

Il lui faisait face, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, le visage impassible.

Riza déglutit. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne put que bafouiller :

« Félicitations. »

Il resta à la regarder un moment sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était figé pour eux deux. Puis il hocha la tête : « Merci ».

Hugues qui était resté en retrait s'approcha de Riza pour la saluer et lui demander :

« Salut Hawkeye ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage ? On dirait que tu t'es pris une mandale. »

Riza qui avait presque oublié son agression, porta une main distraite à sa joue sans quitter Roy des yeux. Elle voulait lui parler à tout prix, mais pas devant Maes. Comment arriver à lui parler en tête à tête ?

Finalement, sans attendre sa réponse, Roy détourna le regard et s'adressa à Hugues :

« Allons-y ».

« Attend… » Commença Maes, mais Mustang s'éloignait déjà. Hugues se lança à sa poursuite en jetant un regard empreint d'incompréhension à Riza par-dessus son épaule.

Riza les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux. Devait-elle les suivre ou bien sa présence était-elle indésirable ?

Peu à peu la place se vida.

Elle vit Havoc s'approcher en agitant son bras pour attirer son attention :

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens on va fêter ça, tout le monde t'attend ! »

_Et voila, elle s'était faite de fausses idées. On l'attendait bien pour fêter la médaille de Mustang !_

Rassurée, elle le suivit pour retrouver non seulement Mustang et Hugues, mais aussi Falman, Breda, Fuery, Armstrong et d'autres soldats qu'elle connaissait seulement de vue.

On leur fit une place au milieu du groupe. Riza chercha à capter le regard de Roy, mais il semblait toujours absorbé par une conversation ou bien il détournait subitement les yeux.

Au moment de trinquer, alors que les verres s'entrechoquaient, elle remarqua qu'il évita soigneusement le sien.

Et chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui adresser la parole, il ne l'entendait pas…

En désespoir de cause, elle choisit de rester en retrait et d'adopter son attitude habituelle qui consistait à écouter et observer les autres.

Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le désarroi de la gagner petit à petit.

Lui en voulait-il pour ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli s'échanger ? Elle ne demandait pas mieux que de dissiper le malentendu, mais encore fallait-il qu'il lui en laisse l'occasion.

Elle avait l'impression que les heures passaient, et qu'à chaque convive qui s'en allait, un autre prenait immédiatement place. La bière coulait à flot et elle remarqua même quelques bouteilles d'un liquide à la couleur ambrée…

Personne n'avait donc de mission aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'en inquiéta auprès de son voisin qui lui répondit d'un air goguenard :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec qui trahissait son agacement.

« Lorsque Bradley a demandé si Mustang souhaitait quelque chose en remerciement de ses bons et loyaux services, le Major a demandé une permission exceptionnelle pour tous les hommes. Il a obtenu un quartier libre de 24h. »

C'était donc ça ce qu'avait dit Mustang à Bradley durant leur poignée de main !

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air tellement détendu et s'attardait sans vergogne autour de la table. Et aussi pourquoi tant de soldats venaient saluer l'alchimiste ou lui donner une tape dans le dos en affichant des mines réjouies.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait l'air de piquer un peu du nez. Et malgré sa décoration, la gratitude de ses collègues et tout l'alcool ingurgité, il ne semblait pas heureux.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son verre quasi vide qu'il faisait tourner du bout de ses doigts.

Enfin, il leva les yeux. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que Riza soit elle-même en train de l'observer, car son expression changea immédiatement du tout au tout. Mais un instant fugitif, elle avait saisi la profonde peine, à la limite de la douleur, que reflétait son regard.

Il reposa son verre et se leva.

« Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte. »

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement se lever et vaciller sur ses jambes avant de s'éloigner.

Un autre soldat s'étira : « Je vous laisse aussi, je tiens à être en forme ce soir. Pas question de les décevoir. »

Riza n'eut pas le temps de méditer ces paroles, Havoc venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Il lui jeta un regard appuyé avec un petit geste de la tête dans la direction de Mustang.

Riza réagit immédiatement. A son tour elle se leva pour rattraper l'alchimiste.

« Major. »

Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas ni ne ralentissait, elle répéta plus fort en pressant le pas :

« Major Mustang. »

Elle le rejoignit enfin.

« Je voudrais vous parler. »

« Pas maintenant. »

Riza ne voulut pas se décourager. Elle insista :

« S'il vous plait. C'est important. »

Roy fit volte-face et lui jeta avec brusquerie :

« J'ai dit pas maintenant. Alors foutez moi la paix. »

Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, laissant Riza complètement atomisée. Une gifle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Roy s'en voulait à présent. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler aussi durement. Mais les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore trop brûlants et de le voir une nouvelle fois arriver avec Havoc, s'asseoir à côté d'Havoc, parler avec Havoc, Havoc, Havoc, Havoc… toujours et encore Havoc… Il avait ressenti le besoin de lui faire mal.

Et vu son expression, il y avait parfaitement réussi.

Il ne s'en sentait pas du tout soulagé et encore moins heureux pour autant. Bien au contraire. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

De toute façon, le jeune garçon avait déjà dû aller retrouver son amant pour se faire consoler !

La rage lui mordit de nouveau le ventre… à moins que ce ne soit la jalousie… ?

Il entra dans sa tente et après avoir ôté sa veste, il se laissa choir sur son lit, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

Il aurait tout donné pour oublier ces derniers jours.

La guerre, les morts, Riza, Havoc, Kimbley et même cette médaille qu'il pensait ne pas mériter.

Fermer les paupières, tout oublier. Se retrouver dans sa chambre dans la maison familiale, avec ses simples soucis de jeune homme de 21 ans… Il avait alors l'insouciance et l'arrogance de ses jeunes années. Ses parents étaient toujours là pour tout solutionner. Comme c'était bon de pouvoir se reposer sur eux !

A présent, il se retrouvait à devoir faire face seul à toutes ces horreurs et ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours Maes, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Rien ne valait le réconfort de sa mère, sa voix, ses mains douces, son joli sourire, son calme olympien face à chaque situation de crise. Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve avec quatre enfants !

Il se retourna dans son lit en se recroquevillant pour se laisser aller entièrement à sa nostalgie. Un bruit de papier froissé attira son attention.

Il passa sa main sous son oreiller pour en ressortir le dossier qu'ils avaient « emprunté » hier matin avec Maes.

Il lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Et dire que cela ne datait que de quelques heures.

Il regarda le dossier brun un long moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Riza aka « Hawkeye » était un soldat plutôt discret. Son dossier ne contenait rien d'autre que les formulaires de base : fiche d'incorporation, compte-rendu de visite médicale (avec mention « M » pour sexe masculin), détail des progrès et annotations des agents instructeurs.

Roy survola ces derniers documents. Riza était décrit comme un soldat impliqué et discret, naturellement doué pour le tir, plutôt solitaire, d'humeur égale et sur lequel on pouvait avoir toute confiance.

Il s'était vu confier des missions qu'il avait remplies avec succès et une totale discrétion. Une dernière annotation indiquait qu'il serait bon de garder un œil sur lui pour d'éventuelles promotions.

En gros, Riza était un très bon élément.

Ca il n'en avait jamais douté. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte sur le terrain par deux fois déjà.

Désireux d'en apprendre malgré tout un peu plus sur celui qui l'obsédait tant depuis quelques jours, il reprit une lecture plus attentive des fiches de renseignements.

Blond, 1m66, 57 kilos, 17 ans lors de son incorporation à… Roy se redressa dans son lit.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Riza regagna elle aussi ses pénates. Bien dégoûtée de la vie et un peu perdue.

Non mais quel connard ce Mustang finalement ! Une médaille de pacotille au plastron et hop, ça avait les chevilles qui enflaient comme des pastèques ! Ca se gonflait comme un ballon de baudruche…

Mais Monsieur la Baudruche, un ballon ça se crève ! Et on en prend plein la gueule !

Mais oui, je vous l'assure !

Rhhaaa c'était pas possible !!!

Pas possible de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un abruti comme lui !

Elle avait tellement les nerfs à présent qu'elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans son petit espace vital. Il fallait dire que l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

Elle avisa un tas de linge par terre, les restes de sa tenue du jour qui avait valu à Mustang sa décoration.

La cible parfaite pour déverser la colère qui courrait dans ses veines, tétanisait ses muscles et lui serrait la gorge au point que l'air lui manquait. Elle jeta plusieurs coups de pied dans les vêtements qui s'éparpillèrent à travers la tente.

Elle resta pantelante à regarder le désastre. Il y en avait partout maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à tout ramasser.

Ca lui apprendrait à céder à ses pulsions…

Avec un soupir elle se baissa pour ramasser un à un ses vêtements. Elle se rappela le triste état de sa veste dont le tissu avait durci par le sang séché. Elle la souleva devant elle pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas la réparer. Mais non, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à la jeter dans un coin en se disant qu'il lui faudrait tout de même la rendre à l'intendance, lorsqu'elle avisa une chaîne qui dépassait de sa poche avant.

Intriguée, elle la tira pour sortir une montre à gousset.

Meeeeeeeerrrrrrde !

La montre de Mustang !!! Elle avait complètement oublié de la lui rendre après leurs combats contre les rebelles ishbals.

Riza restait debout, indécise, la montre dans sa main. Elle l'examina d'un peu plus près. Il lui avait dit y tenir… et pourtant, il ne la lui avait pas réclamée.

Une éraflure la balafrait à présent. Riza se souvint de la lame qui l'avait plus que frôlée durant le combat et du son métallique qui les avait surpris elle et son adversaire.

C'était donc la montre de Mustang !

Elle la fit tourner, palpant le métal, la soupesant, sentant les reliefs de la gravure qui prouvait que celui qui la détenait était un alchimiste d'Etat. Un intouchable. Quasiment un dieu aux yeux de certains.

Cette montre appartenait à Roy Mustang.

Elle lui devait peut-être d'être encore vivante….

Elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, hypnotisée par ce simple objet, une montre, un mécanisme précis, des aiguilles, …. Un cœur qui battait. Tic tac, Tic tac, Tic tac…

Riza s'étendit et posa la montre à côté d'elle sur son oreiller, et posa sa main dessus.

Le sommeil la trouva ainsi.

Lovée comme un jeune enfant, la main sur un cœur qui battait au rythme des secondes égrenées par une petite aiguille délicate.


	20. Une Ville ? dans le coin ?

**Chapitre 20 – Une ville ? Dans le coin ?**

« Roy, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Mustang leva les yeux sur son ami qui venait d'entrer sans s'annoncer. Il se tenait droit debout, les poings sur les hanches. Pas de doute, il était en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement que tu as depuis ce matin ? Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Il fit un pas en avant :

« Il est où le garçon insouciant, gentil, intelligent et responsable que je pensais connaître si bien ?! »

Roy lui répondit par une autre question :

« Tu savais que Riza s'était enrôlé dans la même ville que nous ? Il vient donc de la même région que nous. Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler avant ? »

Hugues soupira.

« Il s'agit donc de cela. Encore. »

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de l'alchimiste.

« Hawkeye… Notre petit œil de faucon. » Il marqua un silence avant de poursuivre, « Pour te répondre, je dirai que nous ne connaissons pas tout le monde ! C'est impossible. »

Roy haussa les épaules :

« Maes, il ne quitte plus mon esprit. » Il soupira « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hier soir, nous avons failli… nous étions à deux doigts de… Tu vois, nous étions seuls après une journée plutôt éprouvante. Il n'allait pas bien du tout, il était dans un état de détresse comme je n'en ai jamais vue. Et sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, il s'est retrouvé dans mes bras et je le serrais fort. Nous nous sommes regardés et puis il s'est rapproché… »

Maes le coupa :

« Tu as dit « failli », que s'est-il passé alors ?

« J'ai eu un éclair de conscience et avant le contact je l'ai repoussé assez brutalement et je me suis enfui en le laissant là. »

Maes posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu es chamboulé par tous les changements qui se sont opérés dans ta vie depuis plusieurs semaines. J'aurais sans doute agi pareil. Et puis, c'est lui qui s'est jeté dans tes bras, pas l'inverse ! »

« C'est pas ça. Une fois la pression retombée, j'ai voulu aller m'excuser et aussi m'expliquer. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, Havoc était avec lui. Ils marchaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enlacés. Et je les ai vus entrer tous les deux dans la tente. J'ai alors ressenti une rage infernale, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. »

Maes resta silencieux un moment :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais c'est impossible. Aucune chance que Havoc soit avec Riza.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Maes ! Havoc tenait Riza dans ses bras et il l'a porté jusqu'à son lit. Je suis resté suffisamment longtemps pour voir les ombres bouger. »

« Je te répète. C'est impossible. Havoc aime les femmes. Pas les hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi affirmatif ?

« Parce que… ce que tu veux faire ce soir, nous l'avons fait ensemble. »

Roy se leva. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait petit à petit tout autour de lui. Tous ses repères sautaient un à un.

« Tu ne m'en as rien dit.

« Non, j'avais trop honte. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé embringué là-dedans avec Jean. Mais crois-moi sur parole, je n'en suis vraiment pas fier. Je m'en veux énormément. J'ai tellement peur que Gracia l'apprenne. »

Hugues se prit la tête en étau entre ses mains. La déception de Roy s'envola. Il se rassit près de son ami.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive.

« Je l'aime tant ! Je ne veux pas la perdre.

« Ca a du être dur de garder ça pour toi. Tu sais que tu pouvais venir me voir. Je suis ton ami, je ne t'aurais pas jugé. Il nous arrive à tous de faire des erreurs. C'est ainsi que nous apprenons.

« Eh bien, je te retourne le conseil. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu comptes faire ce soir.

« Moi je n'ai personne à perdre. »

Maes le dévisagea :

« En es-tu bien sûr ? »

Roy se leva et prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Ma décision est prise. Je ne reculerai pas. Au moins je serai fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Maes se leva à son tour, « Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas venir avec vous. »

Roy lui sourit : « Non bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas sur ta présence de toute façon. »

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de son côté. A quelques pas, Hugues le rappela : « Au fait. J'ai appris que L'Ecarlate avait été blessé à la main. Un méchant coup de couteau qui va l'empêcher d'être opérationnel quelque temps. »

Roy haussa un sourcil.

« Oh. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle selon toi ? »

« Qu'importe. Une chose m'intrigue. Je sais, pour l'avoir vu alors, qu'il n'était pas blessé hier lorsqu'il est revenu de sa zone de combat. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il avait son visage amoché hier en rentrant notre petit œil de faucon ? »

Roy resta immobile.

Maes le salua de la main :

« Allez, passe une bonne soirée et amuse-toi bien. »

Roy ne lui faisait plus attention.

Y avait-il un rapport entre l'ecchymose qu'arborait Riza et le coup de couteau qu'avait reçu Kimbley ?

Si c'était le cas, alors cela s'était forcément produit après qu'il l'ait laissé la veille au soir, mais avant la remise de médaille de ce matin.

Ce put-il que cela soit arrivé juste après sa fuite ? Il avait rapidement fait demi-tour, mais sans doute le jeune tireur avait-il largement eu le temps de se trouver confronté à Kimbley. Cela faisait des jours que L'Ecarlate lui cherchait des noises. La tension avait-elle atteint son paroxysme la veille pour se solder par une agression ?

Roy serra ses poings et ses mâchoires.

Si son hypothèse s'avérait se confirmer, cela signifiait qu'il avait abandonné Riza alors en plein désarroi en proie à ce timbré de Kimbley. Il se sentait coupable à présent. S'il était resté, cela ne se serait sans doute jamais produit.

Mais s'il était resté, Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu se produire d'autre.

C'était bien du genre de Maes de lui balancer des bombes et de s'en aller comme ça en le laissant se torturer la cervelle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse ça à chaque fois ?

Roy n'aimait pas les énigmes. Surtout celles de ce genre.

Celles qui faisaient éclater ses certitudes et lui renvoyaient à la figure ses doutes.

Oui, à cet instant, alors qu'il prenait la direction du bivouac de Riza, il se prit à maudire Hugues de toutes ses forces. Avec ses pseudo révélations, il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Des picotements sur sa nuque réveillèrent Riza de son profond sommeil. La sensation bizarre qu'on la regardait avec insistance.

Elle se retourna laborieusement, encore ensuquée de sommeil, en gémissant.

Elle avait à moitié la migraine et se sentait percluse de douleurs. Fichu lit ! Une planche à bois n'aurait pas plus d'effet sur ses lombaires.

Comble du ridicule, elle découvrit qu'elle bavait. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur son menton pour se nettoyer.

« Oh punaise. »

Elle papillonna des paupières, laissant ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière décroissante de la fin de journée. Puis elle se redressa en se grattant le crâne.

Une silhouette sombre se tenait debout dans un angle.

Prise d'une frayeur sans nom, Riza se projeta en arrière, les yeux dilatés, en aspirant un cri qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Tous ses instincts de survie s'étaient envolés, impossible d'avoir une pensée cohérente tant la terreur l'étreignait.

Il lui fallut de très longues secondes et la voix impérieuse de Mustang pour la ramener à un état à peu près normal.

« Calmez-vous. Ce n'est que moi. » Lui dit-il fermement en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

Encore sous le choc, complètement déboussolée, elle eut un mouvement de recul tel un animal effrayé.

Roy s'arrêta et la regarda un moment. Il répéta :

« Ce n'est que moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur. »

Riza déglutit et resta à le regarder. Son cœur cognait toujours dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau en cage.

Un instant… encore dans les limbes de son sommeil… elle avait cru que… Kimbley…

Roy tendit sa main pour désigner son oreiller, elle regarda dans la direction indiquée :

« C'est ma montre ? »

Riza sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Roy poursuivit :

« Je me demandais où j'avais bien pu la mettre. Je la croyais perdue. »

Riza retrouva enfin la parole :

« Je viens de la retrouver. Elle était dans les affaires que je portais lors de notre première mission.

« Je me souviens, je vous l'ai prêtée pour me faire un signal. »

Riza la lui tendit d'une main tremblante.

Roy observa sa montre, passant son pouce sur l'éraflure nette. Riza ne manqua pas de remarquer ses mâchoires serrées… elle déglutit. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il y tenait beaucoup.

« Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je suis désolée, elle a dû se prendre un coup de couteau durant mon combat, elle est un peu éraflée sur le dessus. »

Riza avait baissé les yeux, soumise, attendant qu'il déverse sa colère :

« Peut-être est-il possible d'en avoir une autre ? Je la paierai s'il le faut. »

« Je n'en veux pas d'autre. » La réponse tomba comme un couperet.

Roy empocha l'objet.

« Je suis venu vous chercher. Nous partons.

« En mission ? Je croyais que nous avions quartier libre.

« Justement. Nous allons en ville. »

Riza avisa enfin que Roy ne portait pas son uniforme mais un pantalon assorti à sa veste marron, avec une chemise blanche aux premiers boutons négligemment défaits. Elle sentit même les effluves d'une eau de Cologne fraîche et masculine.

L'ensemble la troubla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle ressentit l'envie aussi soudaine qu'impérieuse de se retrouver dans ses bras. Prise d'étourdissement, elle ferma les yeux un bref instant.

La voix de Mustang la ramena brutalement à l'instant présent.

« Retrouvez moi dehors dans 10 minutes. »

Roy sortit de la tente en la laissant pantelante.

Elle réalisa qu'avec la surprise de le découvrir à son réveil une nouvelle fois dans sa tente, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle voulait lui parler. Cet homme avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il s'était montré encore distant, son ressentiment à son encontre semblait avoir baissé en intensité.

Bref.

Elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cachait cette sortie en ville.

Il y avait _**une ville**_ d'abord dans le coin ?

Riza se figea alors qu'elle se déshabillait. _Oh non !_ Gémit-elle. _Il m'a vu baver. Super. Après le vomi, la bave. _

_Drôlement sexy Riza._

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tente, Roy prit une grande goulée d'air frais.

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Qu'il était dur de jouer l'indifférence alors que la tempête faisait rage entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Et rester un long moment à observer le jeune homme dans son sommeil n'était sûrement pas fait pour arranger son état.

Il ressortit sa montre de sa poche et comme un instant plus tôt, passa son pouce sur l'éraflure… un coup de couteau…. Un coup de couteau qui aurait pu être mortel….

Il se rappelait avec précision l'état de l'uniforme de Riza lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Sa veste déchirée en plusieurs endroits et le sang qui la maculait. Du sang qu'Hawkeye avait affirmé ne pas être le sien. Lui avait-il menti à ce moment ?

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines tandis que sa main tremblait.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait une autre montre que celle-ci. Il referma son poing dessus.

Il soupira, décidément il ne se referait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attacher une importance sentimentale aux objets qui avaient un lien avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Il les conservait comme autant de trésors qui n'avaient de valeur que pour lui et les trimbalait partout avec lui. Ils étaient ses petits ports d'attache qui lui rappelaient qui il était et l'empêchaient de devenir dingue au milieu de toute cette barbarie.

Alors non, il ne remplacerait pas cette montre. Par delà le fait qu'elle était le signe de son appartenance au corps prestigieux des Alchimistes d'Etat et qu'il l'avait reçue en même temps que son nouveau nom de baptême, elle était à présent ce qui avait peut-être sauvé la vie de Riza.

Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de regarder cette cicatrice sur le métal pour se souvenir du jeune tireur bien après des années, lorsqu'il aurait atteint avec un peu de chance l'âge d'avoir des cheveux blancs.

Et plus encore, il s'était endormi en la tenant serrée dans sa main… Etait-ce volontaire ? C'était tellement… intime !

Cette idée ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de lui donner le feu aux joues et bizarrement à l'estomac.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse perturber par ce genre de pensée. Il devait se ressaisir immédiatement.

Après tout, il était bien décidé à mettre un point final à toute cette hérésie.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lorsque Riza le rejoignit, Roy ne put retenir malgré lui un sourire tant le jeune homme était mal fagoté.

Il portait un pantalon et une veste bien trop grands pour lui, seule sa casquette trouva grâce à ses yeux car il lui donnait un petit air canaille.

Roy s'attarda sur les yeux noisette, le nez petit et fin, l'air mutin qui se dégageait alors du jeune garçon qui visiblement supportait mal de se voir dévisager de la sorte car il porta une main mal assurée au rebord de son couvre-chef.

Mustang effaça promptement son sourire.

« Allons-y. »

Il s'éloigna, Riza sur ses talons, à travers le campement pour en atteindre le centre où des camions étaient alignés, déjà plein d'autres soldats à la mine réjouie.

Roy monta dans l'un deux et s'installa sur le banc de bois. Riza le suivit et prit place face à lui.

Sa perplexité augmenta lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Havoc juste à côté de son supérieur. A la vue de la jeune fille, sa mâchoire s'était littéralement décrochée et ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'effroi.

A son côté, Mustang toussa en croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour le mettre au défi de parler. Havoc se reprit rapidement. Mais sans pour autant cesser de lancer des regards effarés à Riza qui sentait l'inquiétude la gagner à présent.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Elle jeta un regard incertain vers Mustang. Mais le visage de celui-ci était complètement inexpressif.

A quoi cela rimait-il ? Que se préparait-il ?

Les camions se mirent en route. La tension monta en même temps que les kilomètres défilaient. Comme si l'humeur de ces trois là rejaillissait sur tous les autres, les soldats étaient étrangement silencieux.

Enfin, à sa grande surprise, Riza découvrit les premières traces de bâtiments d'abord isolés puis de plus en plus rapprochés pour finir par ressembler en effet à une ville de petite taille.

Les habitants s'arrêtaient sur les bas côtés pour regarder avec stupeur ce convoi militaire qui transportait tant de jeunes hommes habillés en civil.

Enfin, les camions stoppèrent et ils reçurent l'ordre de descendre.

Havoc en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle :

« Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

« Comment ça ? Mustang est venu me chercher en me disant que nous partions en ville.

« C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

« Mais oui. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? »

Havoc n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la voix de stentor d'un général s'éleva dans l'air frais du début de soirée.

« Messieurs, jeunes gens. Vous pourrez remercier le Major Mustang pour cette soirée. Un mot avant de vous laisser filer. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas vu, pour ne pas parler du reste, de jeune fille depuis un certain temps déjà. Je vous demande à tous de vous conduire en gentleman avec celles que vous allez rencontrer ce soir. »

Alors que les mots résonnaient, Riza sentait des chapes de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac. La compréhension de la situation commençait à se faire dans son esprit et son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

« Certes elles font commerce de leurs charmes, mais elles n'en méritent pas moins votre respect. Si jamais j'apprenais que l'un de vous s'est mal conduit, les conséquences seraient aussi terribles que s'il m'avait insulté en personne. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Un « Oui » collectif retentit.

Riza fit un demi-tour sur elle-même. Derrière elle, se trouvait un grand bâtiment, au balcon et au perron se tenait une foule de jeunes filles toutes plus courtes vêtues et maquillées les unes que les autres, faisant allègrement étalage de leurs charmes.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres devenues blanches : « Oh non. Pas ça. »

* * *

**NdlA : N'est-elle pas dans de sales draps notre petite Hawkeye ? Comment va-t-elle se tirer de ce guêpier ? Et Roy va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence ?**

**To be continued...**


	21. Le bordel 1e Partie

**NdlA : Et voila le chapitre 21, Première partie. Et oui, il fait déjà 6 pages et j'ai décidé de vous le poster ainsi, d'une part pour ne pas vous laissez trop longtemps sans chapitre XD, et d'autre part, la suite n'est pas encore écrite même si elle est dans ma caboche !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de chapitre pour une petite anecdote. En attendant, bonne lecture.**

**Frip' **

**Chapitre 21 – Au bordel – Partie 1**

Riza était clouée sur place. Elle ne devait pas passer inaperçue, seul soldat à l'air effarouché au milieu de ses congénères en liesse.

Havoc ne semblait pas non plus friser le bonheur absolu.

«Ca va aller?

«Non, mais il va bien falloir.

«Je suis désolé.

«Tu n'y es pour rien. Pourquoi veux-tu être désolé?

«Que tu me vois ici. Ca me gêne. J'aurais préféré éviter ça.

«Moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie non plus. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne me la fait plus avec ces histoires d'abeilles et de fleurs. Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera rien. Nous sommes amis, non?»

Havoc lui adressa un pauvre sourire, «Oui.» Il pointa son menton dans la direction de Mustang qui les observait de loin.

«Tu as pu lui parler?»

Riza secoua la tête, «Non.»

«Tu comptes le faire?Il n'est pas trop tard encore.»

«Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le général? _«Vous pourrez remercier le Major Mustang pour cette soirée.»_ C'est à lui que je vais devoir ce calvaire. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu ici juste pour le plaisir de prendre l'air.»

La mine défaite, elle continua: «Alors non. Je ne lui dirai rien. Ni ce soir, ni plus jamais.»

Mue par son instinct de survie, elle darda sur lui un regard où brillait une détermination farouche:

«Et je t'interdis formellement de lui révéler la vérité.»

«Comme tu voudras. Je ne dirai rien. Comment vas-tu faire pour ce soir?»

«Je ne sais pas, on verra. De toute façon, je n'ai pas moyen d'y échapper.»

Résignée, mais non décidée à jeter l'éponge,elle redressa la tête et fière pénétra dans cet antre de la débauche.

Al'intérieur, tout n'était que rires, musiques, parfums capiteux, alcools, nourritures, tabac, déballage de chair, mains baladeuses, sexualité exacerbée… Vous trouviez ici à apaiser tous vos appétits. Vous pouviez obtenir tout ce que vous vouliez à condition d'allonger la monnaie. Et ce soir c'était fête puisque c'était le haut commandement qui régalait.

Riza découvrait ses compagnons sous un autre jour.

Elle réalisait qu'elle les avait toujours considérés comme des compagnons de galère asexués. Ce soir la vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Elle les découvrait Homme, faits de chairs, de sang et de désirs charnels qu'ils s'efforçaient de taire au quotidien du campement, mais qu'ils laissaient s'exprimer dès que l'occasion leur en était donnée.

Elle se demanda un bref instant ce que cela aurait donné si on avait découvert le pot aux roses. Les hommes étaient-ils tous comme Kimbley? L'isolement, les frustrations, le manque de présences féminines, la peur de ne pas vivre de lendemain, les auraient-ils conduits à un acte désespéré? Auraient-ils cherché à la «coincer» comme l'Ecarlate l'avait fait?

Un frisson de peur et de dégoût la parcourut.

Non, tous les hommes n'étaient pas ainsi. Havoc avait découvert la supercherie dès le début et jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste envers elle qui aurait pu la blesser. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui avoue la vérité la veille, jamais elle n'avait soupçonné qu'il puisse être au courant.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard à sa recherche. Il se trouvait un peu plus loin, une fille à la poitrine charnue collée à son bras, un verre à la main. Son cas de conscience était visiblement oublié.

Havoc était tout sauf un garçon compliqué. Il n'en était que plus adorable.

Elle poursuivit son exploration visuelle. Partout les mêmes scènes se répétaient. Filles qui riaient à gorge déployée, des mains masculines flattant leur croupe, baisers dans le cou ou ailleurs, des corps offerts à toutes les caresses. Des couples se formaient et s'éclipsaient… ou pas.

Devait-elle agir de la même sorte?

C'était bien beau de faire la fière et d'avoir suivi le troupeau d'un pas ferme. Mais la réalité était bien moins reluisante.

Elle n'en menait vraiment pas large dans son costume de garçon bien trop grand pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de détaler.

Mais où était Mustang? Elle ne le voyait nulle part. Avait-il déjà trouvé une compagne avec laquelle passer la nuit?

Elle se glissa contre un mur cherchant à se rendre la moins visible possible.

Echec total, une femme s'était approchée et se tenait maintenant debout devant elle, empêchant toute retraite.

«Eh bien mon mignon. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là tout seul?

«Rien Madame. Je ne fais rien.

«C'est bien ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas trouvé encore la fille qui te convient?

«Euh… c'est-à-dire que…»

Une voix railleuse se fit entendre derrière elles:

«Je crains que le cas de ce jeune homme ne soit une cause perdue.»

Mustang. Visiblement éméché, une fille accrochée à chaque bras.

Riza rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa les yeux.

«Regardez-le, il est si jeune. On lui presse le nez, il y a encore le lait qui coule. Il n'a jamais dû tenir une seule femme dans ses bras de sa vie.»

Riza sentit les larmes monter. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si méchant avec elle. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça?

La femme reporta son attention sur elle:

«C'est vrai mon Mignon. Tu es puceau?»

Riza se contenta de rester l'air contrit. Elle qui espérait passer inaperçue, elle se trouvait à présent le point de mire. Elle entendait les ricanements goguenards autour d'elle.

«T'en fais pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.»

La femme appela d'une voix forte: «Marie, viens ma fille. J'ai un petit pour toi.»

«Vous m'avez demandée Madame Lily?»

«Oui, viens par là. Je veux que tu prennes soin de ce jeune homme ce soir.»

Se retournant vers Riza, celle qui semblait être la patronne lui expliqua:

«Marie est jeune et douce. L'idéal pour une première fois. Et ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. Ils jouent tous les malins comme ça, mais il a bien fallu qu'ils y passent aussi un jour et ils n'en menaient pas bien large non plus.»

Elle s'esclaffa en s'éloignant: «Amusez-vous bien tous les deux.»

Riza était tétanisée. Elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne et la tirer gentiment. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour découvrir une jeune fille qui semblait à peine sortie de l'enfance. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain, des yeux bleus pétillants, des joues roses, une taille menue.

Elle lui souriait.

«Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Marie. Et toi?»

Riza bégayason nom.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose?»

Elle avait la gorge sèche et aurait volontiers bu un seau d'eau entier si on lui en avait présenté un, mais elle devinait que ce n'était pas une denrée courante dans ces lieux.

Docile, elle hocha la tête et se laissa conduire jusqu'à un bar où on leur servit à boire.

Riza se saisit de son verre et en avala une bonne rasade. Immédiatement, elle sentit le feu du whisky lui brûler la gorge puis le ventre. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir suivre le chemin parcouru par l'alcool à travers son anatomie, découvrant ainsi son système digestif. Le visage en feu, elle ne put retenir une quinte de toux.

«Punaise c'est fort.»

«Tu n'as jamais bu de whisky?

«Non.»

Elle repoussa son verre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre l'expérience. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là?

La fumée stagnante du tabac lui donnait la nausée, les bruits lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle se sentit prise de vertiges et se cramponna à son siège. La panique l'avait gagnée.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Vite.

Cherchant une issue de secours par où s'échapper, elle fit le tour de la salle des yeux.

A son grand dam, ce fut le regard de Mustang qu'elle croisa pour ne plus pouvoir s'en libérer. Bien que les deux prostituées soient toujours pendues à ses basques, c'était vers elle que ses yeux étaient braqués. Une nouvelle fois, tel le cobra ensorcelant sa proie, il l'avait prise dans les filets de ses yeux sombres, l'entraînant vers sa perte.

Riza déchiffra le défi qu'il lui adressaitavec arrogance : «Regarde, je me fous de toi et du reste. Tu ne représentes rien. Regarde, regarde moi bien. J'aime les femmes et je le prouve. A toi, à moi, à tout le monde. Tu n'es rien.»

Comme pour lui porter un toast, il porta son verre à sa bouche puis se tourna vers sa compagne de gauche pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Aussitôt celle de droite, qui devait se sentir flouée, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

C'en était trop pour Riza. Elle se tourna vers Marie:

«On y va?»

Si la proposition directe la surprit, elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de se laisser glisser de son tabouret et de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule bruyante, Riza sur les talons.

Alors qu'elle la suivait dans les escaliers, Riza jeta un dernier regard vers Mustang.

_«C'est bon, j'ai compris.»_

Puis elle se détourna définitivement et disparut dans les étages.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Roy ferma les yeux.

_«Eh bien voila. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.Et maintenant?»_

Et maintenant, il se sentait démoralisé. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Et ces deux filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser dans ses oreilles.

C'était la première fois que lui-même se retrouvait dans un bordel. Ils avaient de tout temps nourri sa curiosité et ses fantasmes d'adolescent.

A présent, qu'il y était, il ne trouvait plus ça du tout excitant. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension. Tout était trop bruyant, trop claquant, trop faux. Et que dire de ces femmes qui étaient passées entre les mains de dizaines et dizaines d'hommes?

Rien que l'idée de «passer après un voire plusieurs autres» le dégoûtait. Connaissant Maes, c'était tout à fait hallucinant qu'il ait pu succomber aux charmes parfois douteux de l'une de ces catins. Il devait vraiment en tenir une sacrée couche ce soir là, ou alors être franchement désespéré!

N'allaient-elles donc jamais le lâcher ces deux sangsues là aussi?

D'un mouvement brusque, il se remit debout et rejoignit le bar en laissant les filles dépitées seules à leur sort.

Il avait trop bu lui-aussi, mais apparemment pas encore assez.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Marie la fit entrer dans unechambre propre et bien ordonnée. Le mobilier comprenait un large lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce, une coiffeuse, une armoire, et un paravent de soie qui cachait une très jolie baignoire en étain sur pied en forme de pattes de lion, ainsi qu'un psyché.

Son regard revint se poser sur Marie qui avait pris place en plein milieu du lit. Riza s'en approcha. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cette fille?

«Comment en **es**-tu arrivée à te prostituer? Tu es jeune et belle…»

Marie poussa un soupir, comme si fatiguée de s'entendre poser cette question continuellement, elle devait une nouvelle fois raconter sa vie.

«C'est simple. J'aime le sexe et c'est de l'argent facile. Entre ça et travailler à la mine, j'ai choisi mon camp.»

Riza était effondrée. Elle qui s'était imaginée une histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, de petite fille battue par un père despotique, qui se serait enfuie de chez elle pour devenir voleuse et finalement qui se trouvait contrainte de vendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, son corps, contre quelque monnaie sonnante et trébuchante jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse gagner suffisamment sa vie pour pouvoir se sortir de cet enfer, trouver un gentil mari et fonder une famille… elle en était pour ses frais. Une nouvelle fois, sa naïveté en prenait un sérieux coup dans l'aile.

Marie se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de Riza et sans crier gare posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Riza.

Riza eut un hoquet et par pur réflexe saisit le poignet de la prostituée. Son «non» tomba comme un couperet. Sec et glacial.

Marie retira sa main. Elle était un peu pâle. Les pupilles dilatées.

Riza se radoucit. Pas la peine de l'effrayer non plus.

Elle poursuivit plus doucement, «Il n'y a que deux choses dans cette chambre qui me fassent envie.» Elle fit un geste du bras: «Cette baignoire et ce lit.Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps, pour toi il signifie de l'argent. Retourne auprès des autres soldats. Moi je ne veux profiter que du confort de cette chambre.»

L'expression de Marie trahit sa surprise et son incompréhension. Elle demanda d'une voix fluette «Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi? Tu ne me trouves pas assez jolie?»

Les épaules de Riza s'affaissèrent. Il fallait à présent qu'elle gère la susceptibilité de cette fille dont elle n'avait même pas souhaité la présence!

«Si, tu es très belle. Mais je ne ferai rien du tout avec toi. Alors je te le demande une nouvelle fois. S'il te plait. Sors.»

Lèvres pincées, yeux brillants de colère contenue, et lui battant froid, Marie sortit, laissant enfin Riza seule.

Alléluia.

* * *

**C'est encore moi, pour la petite anecdote du jour...**

**Il se trouve que lorsque j'écris, je le fais un peu d'une traite (c'est ce que j'appelle le "premier jet") et ensuite, je reprends paragraphe après paragraphe pour que ça rende un résultat que je trouve convenable (je ne suis jamais pleinement satisfaite de moi). C'est aussi pourquoi vous devez attendre plusieurs jours entre deux chapitres.**

**Donc, lors du 1er jet j'avais écri une toute autre scène entre Riza et Marie. Elles montaient dans la chambre et là, Riza avouait qu'elle était une femme et demandait à Marie de lui raconter son histoire, pourquoi elle se prostituait. Et là, j'avais écri une histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières...**

**Et lorsque j'en ai discuté avec mon BT, je lui dis "je crois que je vais zapper ce passage, je le trouve nul et ça nous évitera l'histoire de la pauvre gamine battue par son père, contrainte de se prostituer, qui espère gagner des sous, trouver un bon mari, avoir une belle maison, un labrador et un Scénic...**

**Il me dit "mais non, fais pas ça !"**

**Moi : "Ou alors, je fais trash. La meuf elle sort qu'elle aime le cul et que c'est de l'argent facile."**

**Lui : "oh j'adore !!!!"**

**Et voila pourquoi vous vous retrouvez avec cette version définitive...**

**Donc, si réclamations il y a, elles sont pour mon BT...**


	22. Le bordel 2e Partie

**NdlA : Coucou, quelques jours d'attente pour ce chapitre, désolée. Mais j'ai été super débordée par le job que je fais pour l'Ost Team. A ce sujet... nous sommes toujours en manque cruel de personnel, alors si FMA vous passionne et que savez vous servir d'un logiciel de retouche type photoshop, vous êtes "Welcomed" !! Nous recherchons des éditeurs (ceux qui remplacent le texte dans les bulles) et de cleaners (ceux qui nettoient les scans et effacent les bulles).**

**Si vous êtes partant, envoyez moi un e-mail ou un PM, vous êtes attendu(e)s comme le Messie ;-)**

**Bizzzzzz**

**Frip'**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Au bordel Part 2**

Riza retira sa casquette et la jeta sur le lit.

Elle n'en croyait pas sa chance. Finalement ce qui aurait du ou pu être un désastre se soldait en une occasion inespérée de passer ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une nuit de rêve grâce à la présence d'une simple baignoire et d'un vrai bon lit.

Riza s'approcha de la baignoire et sans attendre tourna les robinets pour faire couler l'eau. Elle avisa un flacon de ce qui devait être des sels de bain parfumés à la rose. Elle en versa une bonne poignée dans l'eau d'où s'échappait déjà des volutes de vapeur chaude.

Puis un à un, comme une peau dont on se sépare, Riza se défit de ses vêtements en les abandonnant en tas sur le sol.

Elle testa la chaleur de son bain puis referma les robinets.

Précautionneusement, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Pur instant de bonheur… Petit Paradis aquatique.

C'était tellement bon ! Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le rebord en émail, ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Ses muscles se délièrent, le bien-être l'envahit.

Un son assourdi lui fit rouvrir les yeux et tendre l'oreille.

C'était tout bas mais commençait à s'amplifier. Riza fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?! On aurait dit…

Lorsqu'elle saisit enfin la nature de ce qu'elle entendait à travers le mur, le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues.

Des gémissements. Des gémissements de plaisir.

Bien sûr !

Elle en avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait. Un couple était en train de faire l'amour et elle entendait tout.

Son premier réflexe la plongea honteuse à moitié dans l'eau.

Puis la curiosité prenant le dessus, elle redressa l'oreille…

C'était donc ainsi que cela se passait ? C'était ça prendre du plaisir… aussi bruyant ?

Elle se rappela…

Alors qu'elle avait une quinzaine d'année, elle avait passé une nuit chez son amie Rébecca. Celle-ci était toute excitée car elle avait trouvé un livre qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre les mains d'un public si jeune…

Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée sous les draps à examiner en cachette les représentations de couples dont les membres s'entremêlaient parfois dans des positions complètement improbables.

Riza n'avait pas osé révéler à son amie, de crainte de passer pour une sainte-nitouche, que tout cela la dégoûtait et lui faisait bien peur.

Surtout les expressions affichées par les femmes qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être dues à une grande souffrance qu'à un hypothétique plaisir quelconque…

Elle s'était promis secrètement ce soir là qu'il n'était pas encore venu le jour où un homme la toucherait comme sur ces dessins.

Il était bien loin ce temps là. Il appartenait à présent à une vie antérieure.

Ce soir, l'effet était plutôt différent… Des chatouillis se répandaient dans son bas ventre et instinctivement, Riza resserra ses cuisses pour les étouffer.

Pas de ça chez nous, M'sieur !

En tout cas, ça s'escrimait dur à côté ! C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Riza entendait même les bruits des ressorts du lit.

Ce qui la fit sourire. _Va mon gars, prends du bon temps tant que tu peux, demain, tu crèveras peut-être…_

Et puis… son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Peut-être que c'était Havoc qui officiait de l'autre côté de cette cloison ? Ou pire. Mustang.

Les images du livre lui revinrent en tête en un film délirant dans lequel Mustang et Marie tenaient le rôle des protagonistes.

Marie sur Mustang, Mustang dans le dos de Marie, les jambes de Marie calées sur les épaules de Mustang, Mustang et Marie en tête à queue…

Riza inspira une grande goulée d'air et s'immergea complètement.

Baignoire en émail insignifiante. Sarcophage d'eau qui l'isolait de tout.

Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre et oublier ces images folles qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Et peut-être aussi noyer dans l'eau de son bain les larmes qu'elle était incapable de retenir.

* * *

« Encore un. »

Roy tendait son verre vide vers la plantureuse serveuse.

« Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de boire et de vous trouver une fille pour passer la soirée. » Lui dit-elle en lui servant une nouvelle rasade.

« La seule femelle avec laquelle j'ai envie de passer la nuit, c'est cette bouteille. »

« Pas même la fille qui tient ladite bouteille ? Je termine mon service dans quelques minutes… »

Roy la scruta d'un air vague.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La serveuse lui sourit.

« Comme tu voudras beau gosse. »

« T'as raison, on s'en fout des noms… peu importe le contenant tant qu'on a l'ivresse, pas vrai ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et vint le cueillir sur son tabouret.

« Allez viens. Allons chercher l'ivresse ensemble. »

* * *

Riza s'était calmée et avait retrouvé une fragile paix intérieure. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte et qu'elle chasse de son esprit ce mufle de Roy Mustang.

C'était facile, déjà il n'existait plus ! De toute façon, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui gâcher sa nuit.

Alors qu'elle avançait sa main pour se saisir d'une éponge pour se laver, elle remarqua des traces sur son poignet auxquelles elle n'avait pas prêtées attention jusque là.

Elle se pencha pour mieux voir.

Comme des bracelets, des bleus ornaient ses deux poignets.

Ce salaud de Kimbley. Les souvenirs la submergèrent…

_L'alarme dans son cerveau qui l'avait prévenue du danger… le poids de son corps… ses mains qui tiraient violemment ses bras au-dessus de sa tête… son souffle dans son oreille… la terreur qui explosait dans sa tête et dans son ventre, plus forte que la douleur… sa langue… la gifle qu'il lui avait donnée qui l'avait à moitié assommée… son pantalon qu'il lui avait arraché… sa main qui lui enserrait le cou… les yeux révulsés, l'air qui manque… l'homme entre ses cuisses. Violent._

_Puis son sauveur, Havoc. Le soulagement. Le sentiment d'avoir échappé à quelque chose d'horrible mais dont le souvenir restera impérissable._

Queserait-elle devenue sans lui ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser plus.

Prise d'une sainte rage, elle attrapa l'éponge et frotta avec vigueur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit d'autres bleus entre ses cuisses.

Un jour, elle tiendrait sa vengeance. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment, mais elle l'aurait.

Elle sortit de la baignoire en s'enroulant dans un grand drap de bain qui sentait bon le propre et se sécha.

Ainsi vêtue de cette seule serviette, Riza se dirigea vers l'armoire dont elle fouilla la garde-robe.

Ce soir, pour quelques heures, elle voulait redevenir ce que la nature l'avait faite.

* * *

« 'soir Major. »

Havoc se tenait dans les escaliers que Roy s'apprêtait à monter en compagnie de la serveuse et de sa bouteille.

« Havoc, tu ferais mieux de dégager de là. »

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? »

Roy le foudroya du regard :

« Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir. Et comme tu peux le constater, je suis en galante compagnie. »

Sans se départir de son calme, Havoc poursuivit :

« Il faut qu'on parle pourtant. »

« Tu devrais le savoir, on ne doit pas faire attendre les dames. »

« Justement. »

Roy vacilla dangereusement vers Havoc en lui envoyant aux narines son haleine alcoolisée : « T'as rien de mieux à foutre que de venir m'emmerder ? »

Puis ricanant :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas les occasions qui manquent ici… en matière de foutre ! »

Havoc exhala nonchalamment la fumée de sa cigarette au visage de Mustang.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici. Sauf que nous n'avons pas forcément les partenaires que nous voudrions dans notre lit. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il toisa l'alchimiste : « En même temps, vu votre état, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. »

Sans prévenir et avec une rapidité inattendue, Roy se jeta sur Havoc le plaquant contre le mur, lui écrasant la gorge de son avant-bras.

« Tu voulais qu'on cause, alors vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire là ? »

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous êtes un gros con Major. »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Havoc, tu t'adresses à un major. »

« Et moi je croyais qu'on était autre chose… »

Roy resserra son étreinte alors que le visage du blondinet virait dangereusement cramoisi…

« Autre chose comme quoi ? Toi et Riza vous emboîtant comme des petites cuillères ? » Roy eut une grimace de dégoût « Vous me filez la gerbe… alors me confonds pas avec ça. »

Havoc en laissa tomber son mégot.

C'était donc ça la raison de toute cette mascarade, de tous ces regards haineux, de ces silences menaçants… ?

Non seulement Mustang n'avait pas compris que Riza était une femme, mais en plus il était persuadé qu'ils fricotaient ensemble !

A présent, c'est lui qui avait la nausée !

Eurk !! Lui avec un homme ?! Plutôt mourir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui coller cette idée là ?

« Vous vous plantez du tout au tout. »

De guerre lasse, Roy le relâcha. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, plus envie de se prendre la tête, plus envie de rien. Juste, pour une putain de soirée (s'il pouvait dire…), oublier toutes ses misères, avoir quelques heures de répit.

« Je vous ai vu hier soir. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai vu vos ombres à la lueur de la lampe sous la tente. »

Havoc soupira : « C'est ridicule. Nous ne faisions pas ce que vous pensiez ! Riza avait… je l'ai juste… » Havoc se tut. « Après tout, si vous voulez savoir, vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'intéressée directement. »

Il indiqua du menton la direction d'un groupe un peu plus loin : « Celle-là là-bas devrait sans doute pouvoir vous dire quelle chambre. »

Roy jeta à peine un coup d'œil, une femme dont l'apparence lui parut familière était le centre d'attention d'un groupe de trois soldats, chacun redoublant d'effort pour gagner ses faveurs, ou bien peut-être finirait-elle avec eux tous. Ce soir, qui savait ?

Une voix derrière lui le rappela à l'ordre :

« On y va ? »

La serveuse, il l'avait presque oubliée.

« Je te suis. »

* * *

Plus loin, Havoc les regarda gravir les escaliers en hochant tristement la tête.

Quel gâchis.

Il avait essayé de faire son possible pour éviter ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être une catastrophe.

Mais sans trahir la promesse faite à Riza de ne rien dire, ni de raconter l'épisode Kimbley, la tâche était ardue.

Pauvre, pauvre Riza. Elle ne méritait pas ça pourtant. Quelle idée aussi de s'être amourachée d'un type comme Mustang ?

Mais bon, cela ne le regardait pas. Et il avait autre chose à faire pour les heures à venir…

* * *

Elle tira de la penderie une robe vert émeraude au décolleté très osé. Elle n'en avait jamais eu de la sorte, aussi féminine, aussi… sexy. Ses parents auraient préféré la garder enfermée à vie dans sa chambre plutôt que de lui permettre de se montrer dans une telle tenue en public.

Mais ses parents n'étaient pas là. Et elle n'avait plus 15 ans.

La serviette tomba au sol et Riza se glissa dans la robe. Puis elle se présenta devant le miroir.

Elle grimaça devant les nouvelles traces qu'elle arborait autour du coup. Nouvelle preuve de l'agression subie. Mais elle les oublia assez vite devant l'image que le miroir renvoyait d'elle.

La robe lui allait assez bien compte tenu que Marie était un peu plus petite qu'elle, mais après plusieurs mois passés au combat, à se nourrir de mauvaises rations rachitiques, elle avait perdu du poids. Ses hanches étaient devenues légèrement saillantes et on distinguait plutôt facilement ses côtes.

Ce qui était le plus remarquable était sa poitrine qui donnait l'impression de vouloir jaillir à tout moment du décolleté.

Bien sûr, cette robe était taillée pour servir la profession de celle pour laquelle elle avait été faite. Bien sûr, elle était faite pour susciter l'envie chez la gente masculine. Bien sûr Riza était un peu plus ronde que Marie. Bien sûr.

Mais, c'était définitif. De jeune fille, Riza s'était transformée en femme.

Avec ou sans robe.

* * *

La porte se referme sur Roy. Il doit se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire….

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? A quoi tu joues ?_

La serveuse a commencé à se déshabiller. Avec des gestes mécaniques, lui-même entreprend de déboutonner sa chemise.

_Tu fais quoi là Garçon ?_ Ta gueule toi, laisse-moi tranquille !

Tournis. S'assoit sur le bord du lit, la prostituée s'approche et lui retire sa chemise.

_Eh ho, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?_ Tais-toi !!

Elle le caresse. Il porte la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux et appuie fort.

_Casse-toi mon grand. Tu fais une connerie là._ Non, je peux pas.

Elle descend le long de son corps, sa tête approche de…

_Si, tu le peux ! Maintenant, bouge-toi ! Rappelle-toi, la catin aux soldats…_Marie. Elle s'appelle Marie.

Se redresse et repousse la fille.

« Arrête. »

Attrape sa chemise, l'enfile en sortant de la chambre sans prendre la peine de se reboutonner et s'élance vers le salon, vers Marie en priant qu'elle y soit toujours, la trouve toujours avec sa cour, déboule comme un chien fou au milieu d'un jeu de quilles.

« Quelle chambre ? »

L'un des soldats l'attrape : « Hé dis donc, on était là avant. »

Roy le foudroie du regard, le soldat le relâche, comprenant à qui il a affaire.

Roy se retourne vers Marie : « Le numéro de la chambre ? »

Marie le regarde avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Sans doute se demande-t-elle qui est ce type à moitié habillé visiblement soûl, mais qui en impose toutefois à trois soldats.

Puis une lueur de compréhension apparaît.

Elle se demande si elle va lui dire ou non… elle se tâte… mais quelque chose dans ses yeux à lui, une urgence, un besoin absolu la fait renoncer à le mener en bateau. Celui-là est d'une autre trempe que ces godelureaux.

« Deuxième étage, dernière chambre au fond du couloir à droite. »

Roy lui murmure un merci et s'élance de nouveau à l'assaut des escaliers.

Il se sent dégrisé, son cœur bat fort et vite. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il veut.

Arrive au deuxième étage. Ralentit son pas. Trouve la chambre.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, ouvre la porte.


	23. Enfin !

**NdlA : Désolée pour l'attente... mais je suis revenue plusieurs fois sur l'écriture de ce chapitre qui ne me convenait pas à chaque fois.**

**Vous noterez son titre... lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – Enfin !**

_Roy lui murmure un merci et s'élance de nouveau à l'assaut des escaliers._

_Il se sent dégrisé, son cœur bat fort et vite. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il veut._

Il a l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, son corps agit indépendamment de sa volonté, il voit ses jambes grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers,

_Arrive au deuxième étage. Ralentit son pas. Trouve la chambre._

Il voit son bras se tendre vers la porte,

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire,_

Il voit sa main attraper la poignée et la tourner…

_ouvre la porte,_

et resta bloqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait involontairement à lui, avant de ressortir précipitamment et aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Roy se laissa aller contre le mur un instant pour retrouver ses esprits tout en analysant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Au moins d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, pas de chevelure blonde dans le tas.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte face à lui. Il s'en approcha en une enjambée et colla son oreille contre le bois.

Rien. Pas un bruit.

Etait-ce la bonne cette fois ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il arrêta son geste.

Si Riza était bien là, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait même pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, ni quelle force impérieuse l'avait poussé à le retrouver.

Quelque chose dans les paroles de Havoc ne cessait de lui tourmenter l'esprit comme autant de piqûres d'insectes.

Riza qui était monté avec Marie, mais Marie qui se trouvait dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Havoc qui avait parlé de ne pas faire attendre « les dames »…

Ca le taraudait. Il fallait qu'il sache une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il prit une inspiration, tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

* * *

Riza releva vivement sa tête, un bruit comme un léger frottement sur le bois venait de se faire entendre juste derrière la porte. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié de la verrouiller après le départ de Marie. Quelle idiote !

Avec horreur, elle vit la poignée tourner.

Peut-être était-ce un couple en recherche d'un lit ? Si c'était le cas, et vu sa tenue, elle n'aurait qu'à se faire passer pour l'une des filles de la maison et leur signifier que la place n'était pas libre. Ca pouvait marcher, à condition que la prostituée ne réalise pas que son visage ne lui était pas familier.

Mais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre… comme Kimbley venu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille… son cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine… elle serait alors prise au piège.

Seule, à demi dénudée à proximité d'un lit dans un bordel… tout pouvait arriver.

Que faire ?

Elle resserra ses doigts sur la robe qu'elle avait entrepris de retirer et la remonta comme elle put pour couvrir sa poitrine et s'apprêta à affronter la situation.

Elle se mit à prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un couple… il fallait que ce soit un couple… sinon, elle serait perdue.

Riza sentait la panique la gagner et lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente malgré ses efforts pour garder son calme.

La porte s'ouvrait avec une lenteur angoissante. Elle crispa ses mains sur le maigre tissu qui la recouvrait.

Elle promena un regard affolé autour d'elle à la recherche d'une échappatoire providentielle.

Là, le paravent !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, dévoilant la chambre vide.

Roy relâcha son souffle. Soit il s'était de nouveau trompé soit Marie l'avait induit en erreur. Riza n'était pas là, Dieu seul savait où il se trouvait d'ailleurs ! Et lui, pauvre idiot qui ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait perdu, partagé entre la déception et le soulagement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à redescendre et attendre l'ordre du retour au campement. De toute façon il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec l'une des filles d'ici. C'était juste une bravade, histoire de se rassurer sur sa virilité et de se débarrasser des sentiments encombrants qu'il se découvrait pour le jeune tireur.

Eh bien, il n'était pas plus avancé maintenant. Le seul point positif de cette mascarade était qu'il avait gagné le respect du reste des hommes qui eux profitaient visiblement des services de ces gentes damoiselles. Ca pourrait toujours lui servir pour l'avenir. On ne sait jamais !

Découragé, il tendit le bras pour refermer la porte. C'est alors que… une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

* * *

Riza faisait de gros efforts pour calmer sa respiration et rester silencieuse.

Visiblement, ce ne devait pas être un couple, sinon il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils se seraient manifestés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais là, le visiteur restait obstinément silencieux.

Riza ferma les yeux.

_Pars, pars, pars._

Enfin au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle entendit la porte se refermer d'un coup sec.

Elle resta encore un moment s'en oser bouger, enfin sa tension retomba et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.

Elle se passa une main tremblante sur son front pour en essuyer la pellicule de sueur qui s'y était formée.

Franchement, quelle imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à fermer cette porte à clé ! Si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait évitée une belle frayeur.

Bon, puisqu'elle était là, autant retirer cette robe pour de bon et se préparer pour la nuit. Cette journée avait été suffisamment éprouvante, il était temps qu'elle se termine au fond de ce lit douillet qui n'attendait plus qu'elle !

Une pile de chemises de nuit était posée sur une étagère. Elle laissa tomber la robe à ses pieds puis enfila l'un des vêtements de fine cotonnade blanche.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à verrouiller la porte et ensuite, au lit !

Elle sortit enfin de sa cachette et faillit mourir de peur.

* * *

C'était le tas de vêtements abandonnés sur le sol qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il les avait reconnus au premier coup d'oeil.

Ce fut ensuite une légère fragrance de savon et de shampooing qui vint lui taquiner les narines.

Riza se trouvait quelque part, mais refusait de dévoiler sa présence.

Pour quelle raison ? Il devait avoir quelque chose à cacher, sinon pourquoi ne pas se montrer et s'inquiéter de savoir qui s'était présenté ainsi à sa porte ?

Il s'avança dans la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il put, puis referma bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil et attendit. Tôt ou tard, Riza se montrerait.

Un mouvement, une ombre, derrière le paravent attira son regard. C'était donc là qu'il se terrait.

Ils étaient dans la chambre à coucher d'une maison close. Tout ici était pensé pour satisfaire le bien-être et le plaisir des clients. Les lumières placées judicieusement derrière les tentures de soie du paravent laissaient clairement deviner la silhouette de celui ou celle qui se trouvait derrière.

C'est ainsi que Roy découvrit le secret de Riza.

Il ne manqua absolument rien du spectacle que lui offrait en toute ignorance celle qui se faisait passer depuis tout ce temps pour un homme.

Ainsi donc son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé depuis le début. Toutes ses émotions se livraient une féroce bataille et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : surprise, soulagement, soupçon de joie mâtinée toutefois de colère de s'être fait berner et, malencontreusement et de façon tout à fait irrépressible à son grand désarroi, vive excitation.

Il se morigéna intérieurement et se concentra pour retrouver son calme.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse contrôler et emporter par ses pulsions, aussi vives soient-elles !

Sans compter que mine de rien, elle l'avait bien roulé dans la farine depuis tout ce temps.

Il comprenait mieux à présent son refus catégorique lorsqu'il avait voulu voir ses blessures après leur confrontation avec les rebelles ishbals.

Sa petite taille, son poids « plume », son apparence androgyne qui ne l'était plus quand on connaissait la vérité. Tous ses gestes efféminés. Sa façon de replacer distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ou de rougir pour un rien parfois…

Il se carra dans le fauteuil et se composa une attitude impassible.

L'attente ne fut guère longue.

Visiblement Riza ne s'imaginait pas le trouver assis tranquillement car la stupeur la foudroya, elle happa l'air en un cri silencieux et porta une main frémissante à ses lèvres. Son autre main se crispa sur son ventre.

« Surprise ? Pas autant que moi. »

Riza laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, défaite.

« Vous allez me dénoncer ? »

Roy l'observa. Tout comme les jeux de lumières avec le paravent, sa chemise de nuit ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Il fit un gros effort pour détourner le regard.

Riza se méprit sur son geste qu'elle attribua au dégoût que son mensonge grossier lui inspirait. C'était cuit, il allait la dénoncer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Pire que tout, elle se rendait compte avec horreur que finalement elle s'était fourvoyée sur la réciprocité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Mustang. La peine la submergea en vague dévastatrice.

Elle le savait bien qu'elle aurait dû l'éviter, depuis le premier instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il avait fallu qu'il vienne la chercher ce fameux jour qui allait décider de son avenir, sans oublier le grain de sel que son grand-père avait jugé bon de mettre en insistant pour qu'elle soit placée sous les ordres et la protection du jeune major !

Ah ! Il était là le résultat à présent. Elle les maudissait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Et Roy Mustang en premier.

Bouillonnant de colère contenue, elle lui demanda de façon aussi soudaine que brutale :

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous traînée ici ? »

Il fallut que Riza lui pose ouvertement la question pour que Roy prenne conscience que tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, il l'avait fait pour vivre ce seul instant. Se retrouver face à face avec lui/elle. Tout le reste n'était que prétexte, billevesées.

Mais comment lui avouer cela ? Que depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, elle hantait ses nuits et ses jours. Que pas une seule minute, une seule seconde, elle ne quittait ses pensées. Que même en croyant que Riza était de sexe masculin, il avait été prêt à s'avouer vaincu et à tout remettre en question, ses convictions, ses croyances, sa vie, son amour-propre. Que la voir dans cette chemise de nuit diaphane le mettait à la torture et qu'il ne rêvait que de l'allonger sur ce lit et de lui faire savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Que c'était un besoin quasi viscéral qui lui arrachait littéralement les tripes.

Comment lui dire tout cela ? Quels mots pourraient convenir ?

A la vérité, il n'en voyait aucun.

Il se releva et lentement s'approcha pour se placer face à elle. Il la dominait d'une tête et Riza dut relever son visage pour essayer de lire dans ses yeux une réponse à toutes ses questions.

Mais ses yeux n'étaient que deux lacs aux eaux à la profondeur insondable. Il ne disait rien et se contentait de rester impassible, debout à quelques centimètres près d'elle.

Elle aurait voulu parler, mais son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, au contraire de son corps qui s'emballait tout entier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains tremblaient, sa peau s'était couverte de chair de poule, son ventre se contractait.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle rompe le charme dans lequel il la tenait prisonnière, qu'elle sorte de son périmètre pour regagner une zone moins dangereuse, bien à l'abri de l'attraction violente qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Mais il lui coupait toute retraite. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme ça et s'écarter un peu !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là à quelques centimètres d'elle ? Quel démon avait bien pu s'emparer de lui pour le faire s'approcher d'elle aussi près ?_

_Elle me regarde. Oh mon Dieu, ses yeux… Si elle continue de me regarder comme ça de ses grands yeux humides, avec ses lèvres frémissantes, si je reste comme ça, je ne vais plus répondre de rien !_

_Résister, surtout ne pas la toucher, s'éloigner, doucement, un pas après l'autre et sortir de la zone de danger…_

« Major… »

L'alchimiste silla et cligna des paupières.

« Major, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

Roy soupira et s'écarta d'un pas pour lui tourner le dos et s'avancer vers la porte.

« Vous vous apprêtiez à vous coucher. »

_Quoi ? C'était tout ? Il allait s'en aller et la laisser se faire du mauvais sang toute la nuit alors qu'il tenait son sort entre ses mains ?_

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se lança d'un bond à sa poursuite et lui saisit la main avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement la chambre.

« Non ! » s'entendit-elle s'exclamer.

La suite des évènements se perdit dans le brouillard.

Son « Moi » spectateur s'étonna de son audace. Son « Moi » acteur se retrouva soudain enlacé dans les bras de l'alchimiste, emporté par un tourbillon de sensations pour le moins… troublantes.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. A son cri il s'était retourné avec une expression indescriptible et une seconde après, il plaçait une main dans son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Son baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé par accident avec Margaux et encore moins avec ceux que Kimbley lui avait fait subir.

C'était délicieux, envoûtant, excitant… son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à se laisser aller contre Roy et fondre sous ses baisers.

Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il devenait fou, de sa peau, de son odeur, de son goût, de ses lèvres, de son souffle.

Tout en l'embrassant, il la repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit et l'allongea, la recouvrant de son corps, la couvrant de baisers humides, de petites morsures dans le cou et à la naissance des épaules… il fallait qu'elle soit sienne.

Riza n'avait jamais connu d'homme, mais pour autant elle ne restait pas inactive.

L'heure n'était plus aux atermoiements et à la pudibonderie. Elle avait vu et vécu trop d'horreurs, connu trop souvent la solitude et le désespoir. Sa soif de vie prenait le dessus, et elle rêvait de Mustang depuis trop longtemps pour penser un seul instant à se refuser à lui.

Alors qu'il promenait une main entreprenante le long de sa cuisse tout en remontant sa chemise de nuit, elle se battait avec les boutons de sa chemise. L'exercice n'était pas aisé vu que leurs lèvres ne se désolidarisaient plus et qu'elle le sentait se frotter entre ses cuisses, ce qui n'était pas du tout fait pour lui faire garder tous ses esprits.

Elle avait presque achevé sa tâche, lorsque soudain, des gémissements assourdis de plaisir leur parvinrent de la chambre voisine.

Ils stoppèrent net toute activité, la main de Roy à la hauteur de sa hanche sur laquelle il s'agrippa. _« Mon Dieu, que sommes-nous en train de faire ? »_ Il colla son front sur le sien.

Il lui murmura dans un souffle : « Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas… »

Riza, étourdie par cette tempête de volupté, l'esprit au cinquième ciel, aurait rugit de frustration. Mais elle serra les dents et acquiesça. Aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

Dans ce qui lui sembla un effort surhumain, Roy se détacha d'elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Tous deux essayaient de reprendre leur esprit et leur souffle.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans oser se toucher ni parler. A côté, les gémissements allèrent crescendo puis cessèrent.

Riza poussa un soupir qui les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Roy tourna son visage vers elle, vit ses yeux brillants, ses joues joliment rougies, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante… Il portait encore le souvenir de sa peau sur le bout de ses doigts, le goût de ses baisers sur ses lèvres, son odeur lui emplissait les narines jusqu'à lui faire perdre raison.

Il voulait connaître tout cela une nouvelle fois, et plus encore.

Il étouffa un juron et enlaça de nouveau Riza pour l'attirer à lui… et ne plus la lâcher.


End file.
